Fixing My Mistakes
by Kongu123
Summary: After Maya and Pearl are poisoned by Kristoph, Phoenix is overwhelmed by guilt. When he learns of a hermit who can send people back in time, he gets an idea...  Rated T for language, violence. Spoilers for all games.
1. Prologue

Fixing My Mistakes

Prologue

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own phoenix wright, ace attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

What if Phoenix finally got fed up with all the lives lost because of him or his decisions? What if he found a man who could send him back in time? A multi-chapter story in which Phoenix goes back in time. Will cover most of the games. Spoilers for pretty much everything. Phoenix's POV, enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 23, 2027, 10:30AM

Hermits Hut

Phoenix looked at the old man across from him. The old man was still deep in thought, thought whether that was a good thing or not, he didn't know. All Phoenix knew was that he needed this old mans help. He was the only one who could help him.

The old man opened his eyes, "So, what spurned your decision to ask for my help?" He waited for my explanation calmly, in a kind of serene aura. "Two friends of mine, spirit channelers, died last week from atroquinine poisoning. I knew who had done it, but... I couldn't do anything about it. I decided this was my only choice. So many people are unhappy... because of me. I have to fix everything."

The old man looked at Phoenix for a moment, then nodded. "I will help you." The man got up, and continued, "However, I demand a price for my services." Phoenix looked at him. (_He didn't say anything about money in his letter..._), "How much do you want?" The old man shook his head, "I don't want money. My price transcends money. My price... is your life. When you return to the time you left, I will seek you out, ask how everything went, then collect." Phoenix was surprised. He certainly hadn't expected to have to die in order to save lives, but... it made a certain amount of sense. "Deal." Phoenix said, holding out his hand. The hermit shook the hand, "Are you ready now? Do you have any affairs you need to set in order?" Phoenix shook his head, "No, I'm ready now."

The hermit nodded again, "Lets go outside, its better to have a lot of nature around..." Phoenix followed the old man outside. The hermit turned back to him once they were out, "Do you have any possessions you would like to keep?" Phoenix immediately took three things out of his pocket: his beanie, his magatama, and an SD card, "These." The hermit took them and put them in some kind of pouch, then handed them back to Phoenix, "Don't let this go, or they will be lost." Phoenix nodded, these would be reminders of what he was doing.

The hermit stepped back, "Good luck, Phoenix Wright." A blue nimbus suddenly surrounded him as the wind started to pick up. Phoenix clutched the pouch to his chest as if it contained his life. Phoenix felt himself lifted into the air, and as his vision faded, he felt something he hadn't felt in seven years.

Hope.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 3, 2016, 8:30AM

Phoenix Wrights Apartment

Phoenix woke up with the pouch clutched tightly to his chest. He got up, and he looked at his old apartment. It was the same as all those years ago. He looked inside the pouch and pulled out his beanie and his magatama. The beanie looked fine, and the magatama still glowed. He would have to make sure it worked, but other than that, everything looked like it was going according to plan.

Phoenix went over to his closet and looked inside. All his identical blue suits lay inside. He closed the closet and went to his bathroom. The mirror showed a young lawyer who was just starting out. Phoenix went over to his nightstand and looked at the shiny badge that sat there. He was back, reborn from his own ashes. He went to his closet and started getting dressed. He had his first case to win, and a mentor to save.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Huh. Be sure to review guys. I'm trying to decide if I am going to commit to this story.

Thanks,

Kongu123


	2. The First Turnabout

Fixing My Mistakes:

The First Turnabout

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own phoenix wright, ace attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

The first Turnabout with Larry Butz. Nothing about the trial changes, just Phoenix reacting to seeing Mia again. Rated T for implied suicide and mild innuendo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 3, 2016, 9:30AM

District Court,

Defendant Lobby No. 1

Phoenix arrived to a sight he hadn't seen in 12 years, his mentor in life and law, Mia. He had forgotten that her hair was a shade lighter than Maya's, and that she had that purple magatama around her neck. Phoenix wasn't even aware that he was staring until Mia spoke up, "Enjoying the view?"

Phoenix shook his head to clear it, _Remember the creed, look at the face, not below._ "Sorry Chief, still trying to wake up." Mia chuckled, "Of course. Here, have some coffee." She handed him a styrofoam cup, similar to the one she had. _I never noticed her love of coffee. I suppose it makes sense._ "Is Larry here yet? There were some questions I wanted to ask him." Mia shook her head, "He's over there, raving about how his life is over." She looked at Phoenix strangely for a second, "You look... calm, Phoenix. Are you nervous at all?" Phoenix shook his head, "Nope, my client is innocent, and I'm going up against Winston Payne. What could possibly go wrong?" Mia looked at Phoenix again, this time with a disapproving expression, "Phoenix, it won't pay to be cocky at a trial. You'll make mistakes."

Phoenix shook his head, "Don't worry Chief, my head isn't blown up. The truth is that Larry is innocent. And as a good friend of mine once said, "_The evidence will always point to the truth"_." Mia looked surprised, "Who said that?" Phoenix shrugged, "Just a friend of mine. I haven't seen him for a while."

Larry finally noticed that Phoenix and walked over. "My life is over! It's okay man! Give me the death penalty! I'm ready to die!" Phoenix sighed. Larry would never change in the 20 years he knew him. "Larry, I know you think that if you die, you can figure everything out. But that isn't the answer, we can figure everything out today!" That shut Larry up, and Mia, "Now, are you going to help me, or are you going to snivel and complain? I'm sorry you lost your girlfriend Larry, but I will need your help to win this case."

Larry gaped at me for a second, then grinned, "You have a plan! Okay Nick, what do you need to know?" Phoenix grinned too. Larry was going to cooperate, everything was already going his way, "Alright, Larry, did you go to Cindy's house on the day of the murder?"

Phoenix sighed as two Psyche-Locks appeared around Larry. _At least the magatama still works_. "No, of course not. I'm innocent, Nick!" Phoenix shook his head, "Larry, you are innocent, but I need you tell the truth. You did go to Cindy's that day, right?" Larry looked ready to die again, "Uh... yeah... sorry Nick. I know it must look bad, but I didn't kill her!"

Phoenix held up his hands in a calming gesture, "I know, Larry. I just needed to know. It doesn't make you any less innocent." Phoenix began looking over the court record, re familiarizing himself with the facts of the case. Larry stepped off to the side to go get a cup of coffee, while Mia went up to Phoenix, "How did you know he went to the victims apartment?" Phoenix looked up, "Because it means that the prosecution will probably have a witness as opposed to decisive evidence. And a witness who saw Larry leave..." "...must have murdered the victim." Mia finished, "Brilliant deduction my dear Wright." Mia smiled, obviously pleased at Phoenix's performance. "Thanks Chief. Why don't we go to the Courtroom? C'mon Larry, lets go prove your innocence."

Phoenix turned to the bailiff, "We are ready to go." The bailiff nodded, "Right this way." Phoenix followed, with a surprised Mia and dumbfounded Larry in tow. _Its been 7 years since I've been to court_. _Lets see if I've still got it..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The trial went the exact way I remembered, except that Larry was more forthcoming about information and didn't threaten to kill himself. Frank Sahwit was still a grimy burglar, though he was surprised when I caught his toupee when he threw it at me. Mia also seemed to be looking strangely at me, obviously surprised that I apparently had everything figured out. I still had that pointer finger jump up whenever I made an accusation. It felt good to be in a courtroom again._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 3, 2016, 2:30PM

District Court,

Defendant Lobby No. 1

Larry was overjoyed at having his freedom, so much that he forgot to be depressed about losing his girlfriend. Mia, however, looked strange. "Phoenix, you knew everything that was happening in there, you were in complete control the entire time. How did you know about Sahwit?" Phoenix shrugged, "It had to be him. No one else was connected to the crime, so it had to be Sahwit."

Phoenix wasn't surprised by the 5 Psyche-Locks appear around him. That would have to be his secret. Mia seemed satisfied by his explanation, "You've learned well. That is the craziest thinking I've ever heard." She smiled, "You are going to go places, Phoenix." Phoenix beamed at the praise, "Thanks Chief." "By the way, you told me Larry had something to do with becoming a lawyer, would you like to talk about it over drinks?"

Phoenix smiled back, "Sure, sounds fun." Mia sighed, "Well, we have some dreaded paperwork to do. Might as well get back to the office." Mia turned to leave, then turned back, "Coming Wright, or are you enjoying your view again?" Phoenix shook his head, "Sorry Chief, lets go." _These awkward moments are one thing I don't miss about our relationship. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What do you think? Please review!

Thanks,

Kongu123


	3. Turnabout Sisters

Fixing My Mistakes:

Turnabout Sisters

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own phoenix wright, ace attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Y'all are gonna like this chapter. It opens up loads of new possibilities. Rated T for language and violence. BTW I decided to do this in first person to see if I like that better...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

September 5th, 2016, 8:24PM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

_My plan was a simple one. I would simply wait outside the offices in hiding, when Redd White came by, I would rush in to save Mia. It would look like I had simply stumbled in to save Mia by accident. That way, nobody would ask any weird questions, and I could keep the time line relatively unscathed. I might have problems because I need to still meet Edgeworth, but that will have to wait. Foolproof, right_?

I hid in the hallway, unable to sit still. This guy had a lot to answer for. He had driven thousands of people to suicide or other such fates, just to satisfy his own greed. And now he was on his way to clean up his mess. I was sure some prosecutor out there would take him down, maybe even Edgeworth. I looked up from my thinking to see a guy ostentatiously dressed in a purple suit walk up to the office door. He seemed to unlock it and went in. I followed as silently as I could. The door was left open a crack, so I could hear their conversation.

"You don't know where the papers are!" I heard Mia say. I opened the door slightly and when in a little farther. "Why, its in this statue of the Thinker, isn't it?" White said from inside the main office. I crept closer, waiting for the right words, something that could alert me to Whites attack.

"H-How did you know?" Mia asked hesitantly, obviously unsure as to how he had obtained her information. _I hope she has enough evidence to convict him. I don't want to be sued for assault..._

"Collecting information is my business, Ms. Fey. But, aside from the papers, I must ask for one more thing... your eternal silence!" Those were the words, so I rammed through the door. Redd White and Mia looked to see what the noise was, "Who are you!" He asked hesitantly, holding the Thinker. "Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law." I stood in a stance, ready to take on any attack from White. However, Whites mistake was forgetting about Mia. She quickly kicked him in the crotch and took the Thinker away, as he fell to his knees. Mia then punched him solidly in the face, knocking him out. "That was for my Mother, you bastard." She almost spat on him. She turned to me, "Thank you Phoenix, I thought I was done for..."

I almost leapt in exultation. _Shes going to live! Shes going to be okay! That's one life I've saved!_But I just stood there calmly, taking in Whites appearance, "Who is this guy? And why did he want the Thinker?" Mia shook her head, "I'll explain later, right now, we need to call the police. I want to make sure he is in cuffs before he wakes up." I nodded and took out my cell phone, and called the police over to the offices. "I guess dinners out..." I sighed sadly. I wasn't sure if I would get to "meet" Maya. One of the things I would miss was the fact that Maya probably wouldn't become my assistant.

Mia chuckled, "You're that hungry? Go with Maya when she..." She suddenly stopped. "Maya! What if he killed her in the hallway or something?" The Chief looked worried, but obviously didn't want to leave White. "We'll look for her when the police get her-" We both turned to knocking at the office door, "Sis! It's me!" An all too familiar voice called.

A 17-Year Old Maya walked into the office. She saw White and gasped, "What happened?" Mia looked at younger sister, "This guy tried to kill me. Phoenix came in and distracted him while I kneed him. He won't be getting up for a while." Maya looked with pride on her big sister who had taken down the bad guy. I sighed, "Thanks Chief, you made it sound like I just walked in and let you do everything..." Mia smiled at me, "You did, Phoenix, but thank you. I appreciate you coming in when you did. I might be dead if you hadn't showed up right then."

Isn't it nice to get praised by your boss?

The police came by and took away White, while Mia and I were questioned. Because we had no recording or anything, Whites claim that we had simply robbed him had a definite weight with Detective Gumshoe, who for some reason was there. It wasn't until Mia showed Gumshoe all of her evidence about White that Gumshoe was convinced of our story. "Thanks for the cooperation, Pal. A prosecutor will be by to talk about the evidence you have." Gumshoe then took his leave.

Mia sighed, "I wish _I_ could prosecute that case. Oh well." Mia turned to me. "I guess I owe you dinner." I chuckled, "For walking in on you? I'll accept, but only because I'm hungry." It was Mia's turn to chuckle, "I think you and Maya will get along splendidly. Maya!" She called. Maya appeared out of the mass of police officers leaving the office.

"Are you ready to go, Sis? You promised me burgers!" Maya looked pretty miffed about keeping her belly empty. "I can hear her stomach growling, Chief. We'd better get some food before she decides to eat _me._" Mia laughed again, "Maya, this is Phoenix Wright. Phoenix, this is Maya Fey, my sister." Maya and I shook hands, but Maya wasn't going to wait. Keeping hold of my hand and grabbing Mia's, she started marching us firmly toward the door.

"C'mon! Do you _want_ me to eat you?" She said as she pulled us out the door and into the cold night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

September 6th, 2016, 11:30AM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

Out of curiosity, I decided to see who the Prosecutor was that Mia would be meeting. Since I had some cleaning to do, I showed up at the offices at around 11. Mia was already there, preparing her evidence for the prosecutor. She was hard at work, gong through files, comparing them, putting them into folders. I would have hated doing that.

I put my briefcase on my desk, "Need any help, Chief?" Mia noticed me and smiled, "No, but thanks. What you _could_ do is organize the files in _your_ office." She turned back to her evidence. I shrugged, "You got it, Chief." I took that moment to mull over a problem I had been having.

I walked back to my office in time to see a familiar figure walk into the office. The man was wearing a suit that he would _insist_ was magenta, but was slightly pink. His trademark cravat didn't help.

I had to remind myself that this wasn't steel samurai fanboy, truth seeking, all around likeable Edgeworth. This was demon prosecutor, cold as ice, guilt ridden Edgeworth. I squinted, putting on a remembering expression, "Miles? Miles Edgeworth?" He looked surprised, then also seemed to recognize me, "Phoenix Wright?" We looked at each other for a moment before I smiled and held out my hand, "Miles Edgeworth, I haven't seen you since... since... 4th grade?" Edgeworth thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, fourth grade. Is Mia Fey here?" He obviously didn't want to be here.

Mia walked in, and noticed Edgeworth, "Ah, Mr. Edgeworth. I remember you from... you are here for the evidence." Edgeworth nodded, "Yes, I am." He was noticeably uncomfortable around Mia. _The one case he had with her was a disaster. I can understand wanting to get out of here. _"So... you're a prosecutor now? I remember that you wanted to be a defense attorney. What changed your mind?" I asked in an innocent manner.

Edgeworth cringed, "I... decided prosecuting was a truer path." He said with a forced calm expression, "The evidence, Ms. Fey?" Mia nodded, "Follow me." The two of them went into Mia's office. I decided to bide my time. I sat there cleaning for about twenty minutes before Edgeworth came out, a massive manilla envelope under his arm.

I had turned on the TV and was watching an episode of Steel Samurai. As Edgeworth was walking out, I saw an opportunity to sow some seeds of friendship...

"Hey Miles?" I said turning to Edgeworth. "What is it?" He said, plainly wanting to leave. "You ever watch this show? The Steel Samurai?" I can't say I was surprised when 2 Psyche-Locks appeared, "Of course not. I don't watch childrens shows..." He was turning away when I sent a sly smile his way and asked, "When did I say it was a kids show?"

The first lock broke. Edgeworth turned around with a pained expression on his face, "I've... uh... heard of it..." He was obviously trying to get out of admitting it. "I don't know," I said, turning back to the screen, "I mean, the Steel Samurai kind of reminds me of a lawyer, fighting for justice, for the truth. He spends his time bringing criminals to justice. I think we could all learn a few things from the Steel Samurai..."

I heard the second lock break and the chains withdraw, "Hmm... I... never thought of it that way." Edgeworth was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. Then he shook his head, "I have to go, my mentor is waiting for me." He started to leave, when I called out to him, "Hey, we should get together sometime, catch up!" He stopped, turned his head for a moment, then said, "Perhaps. Have a good afternoon... Phoenix." Edgeworth left.

I sat back, pleased with my success. _Maybe Edgeworth has had good in him all along, even when he is a Demon Prosecutor..._ I turned back to the TV. _I guess I don't have to worry about that problem anymore..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To answer a couple of your questions: There are going to be a _ton_ of implied pairings. However, I am going to focus of Phoenix trying his best to reestablish his friendship with Maya. But also keep in mind that Phoenix is going to be working behind the scenes a lot, trying to prevent certain things from happening. Admittedly, there is going to be a gushy Diego/Mia scene, so prepare yourselves...

It took me forever to get this scene the way I wanted. After all, Phoenix needed to meet Edgeworth. No April May though. I'm sure you will live.

Thanks for reading, please Review! Feedback is necessary!

With hunger for your opinions,

Kongu123


	4. Turnabout Samurai

Fixing My Mistakes:

Turnabout Samurai

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own phoenix wright, ace attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Ready for more alternate universe stuff? I nearly tore my hair out trying to make this work, but I finally wrote it. By the way, I am kind of going to gloss over stuff that you already know happened. I'd like to keep this story down to manageable size without quoting 85% of the games dialogue. Rated T for... for... shut up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

October 14, 2016, 11:35PM

Bus Stop

I had long decided to try and convince Hammer to let go of his hatred of Dee Vasquez. So, after finding out his bus schedule from the internet, I decided to wait for him. My beanie finally got dusted off and put back on, and with a pair of dark jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, I looked like my old self. It's so convenient to have years of experience as a hobo.

I waited patiently until I saw Hammer's bus arrive. Then, the man himself stepped off. I had never had a chance to meet Hammer in life, so I wasn't really sure of what to expect. He looked like he was overburdened by guilt, and anger...

I walked up to him as he walked off the bus. It was kind of sad that the man didn't have enough money to even afford a taxi. "What do you want? I don't have any spare change, I'm sorry." He looked at me kind of disdainfully, as if what I represented to him was something we wanted to avoid. "I'm not looking for money, Mr. Hammer."

Hammer looked surprised, then took a pen out of his backpack, "So... you want an autograph?" He asked hesitantly. He probably hadn't been asked for in one in five years. "Sure," I said, getting out a piece of paper, "make it out to Phoenix Wright." He took the paper, and as he was writing, I decided to show my hand, "You are planning to take your revenge tomorrow, aren't you?" Hammer looked up, surprised. "How di-" He stopped and shook his head. "Who are you, some kind of investigator? Did Vasquez put you up to this?" I stood back, putting up my hands in surrender. "Something like that. All I can say is that you are making a mistake." I looked him in the eye, and he almost flinched, "But if you proceed with your plan, then it is you who will die."

Hammer looked shocked for a moment, then stiffened as three Psyche-Locks appeared, "I don't know what you are talking about. I could never kill anybody. And besides, what kind of plan could I possibly come up with?" He folded his arms and looked at me with a challenging expression on his face. "All right, I know every detail of your plan." I said, pulling out my Magatama, "First, you planned to drug Will Powers into sleeping for the entire afternoon after your rehearsal tomorrow."

Hammers arms unfolded as his first Psyche-Lock broke, "Why would I want to drug Will?" I shook my head, "You hate that Powers is the Steel Samurai, beloved hero of millions of children while you are hated universally as the evil magistrate. You planned to frame everything on Powers. That is why you are also planning to steal his suit, to fool Wendy Oldbag, the security lady." Hammer flinched as his second Psyche-Lock broke. "Finally," I continued, "you were planning to meet Dee Vasquez in studio 2, and destroy her life where she destroyed yours five years ago."

Hammer looked horrified as his third Psyche-Lock broke, and the chains withdrew. "Hammer, you still have a choice. Why don't you just leave everything behind? Just forget all of your pain, your rage..."

But I wasn't prepared for Hammers reaction, "Who are you? What are you? What kind of stuff did you do to find all this out? I didn't even buy those pills to drug powers! I have _never_, even in private, admitted my hatred of him..." Hammer shook his head, "I don't know if you some kind of reporter, a mobster, or some kind of angel..." Hammer stood up straight again, the image of determination, "... but I have made my choice. Stop fighting for my soul, it died five years ago..." And with that, he walked off and disappeared into the night...

I looked at the place where he disappeared for about five minutes with only one thought going through my head over and over again:

_I failed..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

October 15, 2016, 2:30PM

Fey and Co. Law Offices

Maya had discovered my _interest_ in the Steel Samurai, and joined me for every new episode at the office. After the second time she had done this, Mia had confronted me and asked if I was going to ask Maya out. Thankfully, no Psyche-Locks appeared when I said no. Getting together with Maya would just be cruel, since I was living on borrowed time. I didn't mind her friendship though.

I acted surprised when the fated news report came on that evening when Maya, Mia and I were eating burgers together, like we did whenever Maya came over. What I hadn't expected was Mayas reaction. "Oh my GOD! Will Powers couldn't have done it1 Sis, Nick, you got to take his case!"

The chief and I watched the new report for a moment, and then looked at each other. "I can take it if you have something else going on Chief." Trying to go for nervous, but determined. Mia shook her head, "No way. You are definitely not experienced enough for a case like this." I hung my head in mock despair, "C'mon, Chief I can do it! I got Larry acquitted, didn't I?" Mia considered that for a moment, and then nodded, "All right, but I am going to accompany you every single step of the way, okay?"

I nodded, "You got it, Chief. We might as well call Mr. Powers." Mia shook her head, "No, we will visit him tomorrow at the detention center. I want to see if this guy is really innocent or not." Maya gasped at her in shock, "Of course he's innocent, how can you say such a thing!" Mia shook her head again, "Even the most innocent seeming people have turned out to be murderers." We finished eating and as I was about to head home, Maya spoke up, "Can I come tomorrow? I kind of want to see my sis and her apprentice in action!" Mia looked at her for a moment, then nodded, "Okay, but you can't go fan girl on us when we investigate the murder scene. You are there as an observer."

It was obvious Maya was trying her best to act mature and not jump up and down, "Of course, you went here a squeak out of me, unless I have an idea..." I was a little excited myself. I thought Maya wouldn't go with us, but this provided more time to spend with her. It was tricky considering that I was trying to save lives and keep the time line in check at the same time. The old man had cautioned me about making major changes. If I changed it too much, I would have no idea what would happen next, and I would be making wrong decisions that would just make things go more and more wrong.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

October 16, 2016, 9:00AM

Detention Center,

Visitors Room

I went in to the visitors room with Mia and Maya, and looked through the glass at Powers. He looked... cheerful. _Why would he be cheerful? _I offered Mia and Maya the chairs and remained standing, "Mr. Powers, my name is Mia Fey, Attorney at Law. This is my... protege, Phoenix Wright," she then gestured to Maya, "this is my sister, Maya." Maya nodded at Powers, noticeably frightened by his appearance. Powers nodded, "Pleased to meet you. Can whatever you need to talk about wait until I'm out of here?"

Mia smiled at him, "That's why we are here. We would like to represent you." Powers laughed, "That won't be necessary! The producer, Dee Vasquez already admitted to killing Hammer." I recoiled in shock, _Vasquez already admitted it!_ Powers sighed, "Yeah, apparently he attacked her. She said that she was going to pin everything on me, but she had an attack of conscience or something. Apparently he said something in the end which hit her hard, figuratively speaking." Powers smiled at us again, "I appreciate the thought though." He suddenly looked mournful, "Without Vasquez, the Steel Samurai won't be able to go on..."

It was Maya's turn to gasp in shock, "NO! It can't be over!" Maya looked like she was going to break into tears. Mia simply nodded, "Congratulations, Mr. Powers. We won't waste any more of your time, then." Mia got up to leave, forcefully pulling up a distraught Maya. I decided to ask my question, "Do you know what Mr. Hammer said that caused the producer to admit everything? Powers looked like he was trying to remember, then snapped his finger, "I think he said something about how his soul was damned because he didn't listen to an angel. Sounds like he went crazy from loss of blood, but it got Vasquez. I won't complain though."

_So, at the end, he saw his mistake. Maybe he can rest in some peace... _"Thank you Mr. Powers. Try to convince the studio to keep the Steel Samurai or make a spin-off or something. The franchise is beloved by way to many kids for a network to let it go because its producer left." Powers looked at me and chuckled, "I'm with you. I just hope word will carry some weight." Powers suddenly looked sad, "According to the evidence, Hammer was going to frame me for murdering Vasquez. Why would he do that?" I decided to answer his question, "You are the Steel Samurai, beloved hero by millions of children. Hammer was a character hated by those same children. It was probably jealousy." I made it sound a random guess.

Powers nodded somberly, "I wish he had told, I would have happily traded places with him..." _Powers is a good guy, I hope he can convince the network to keep going._ I left and caught up with Mia and Maya. "What were you guys talking about?" Mia asked, a curious expression on her face. "I just told him he should try to keep the Steel Samurai going." Mia's eyebrow shot up, but she said nothing. Maya took up the conversation, "What do you think they will come up with? To keep the Steel Samurai going?" She looked at me, obviously hoping I would come up with something. "I know," I laughed, "They will come up with a new series: "Pink Princess: Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo!"

Maya stared at me for a second, and then sighed, "You're hopeless Nick, there is no way they would do something so stupid." I almost laughed, then began thinking, "Okay, Maya. I bet you 20 bucks that they make a Pink Princess spin-off show." Maya turned to me with a triumphant grin, "You're on!"

A week later, I was suddenly twenty bucks richer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What do you think? Admittedly, I was kind of lazy, but I like how it turned out. Dee Vasquez was kind of repentant of what she did at the end of the case in the canon game. And if she was suddenly confronted with the subject of the fate of her soul... well, this just covered one of the possibilities. Besides, writing in the case would either make this _way_ too long, or break this into parts. Phoenix is fixing all the bad stuff that happened, so he is trying to avoid these cases, and keep people from dying.

Well, next case will be the fabled DL-6 incident. How will phoenix prevent deaths in this turnabout? Will he take down Von Karma? Will he keep the time line from going haywire? Find out next chapter...

With hope for your continued support,

Kongu123


	5. DL6 Resolution

Fixing My Mistakes:

DL-6 Resolution

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

All right guys, this is it. My elaborate and complicated plan for DL-6. I worked hard to try and make this work, and to make it realistic. Enjoy. _Please don't judge me..._

BTW Implied pairing, used for humorous purposes...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

December 22, 2016, 10:30PM

Gourd Lake,

Boat Caretaker Shack

I went inside to find an interesting sight. The old man had obviously been asleep, but he was awake. I had seen the true him for a moment, alert and suspicious. Then, he quickly assumed his "harmless old man" persona. "Jerry!" He exclaimed with joy, "You have finally come back!" I seriously though he was going to kiss me.

I immediately turned to the parrot. "Polly, have we forgotten anything?" Polly, alerted at the call of her name, responded back, "Don't forget DL-6!" The old man froze. He looked at Polly, then back at me, "So, you remember how to talk to Polly? Good! Then you are fit to run the bakery!" He looked happy again, "What do you say, Jerry?" I turned back to Polly, "Polly, what is the combination to the safe?" Polly responded on cue, "1228." This time, the old man turned back to Polly, "Dagnabit Polly! Sush up, will ya?" He turned back with an angry expression on his face. He obviously thought I was here to steal his stuff, "Whats the big idea Jerry?" I chuckled, and pulled my beanie from my eyes. "I don't think you need to continue this charade, do you, Mr. Yogi?"

Five Psyche-Locks appeared as the old man looked at me quizzically, "Mr. Who?" I nodded, "Hmm, very well." I pulled out my Magatama, "I have here an interesting file, it's called DL-6." The old mans eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing. "Lets start with your parrot. Her name is Polly. I find that interesting, since the name of a certain woman you knew was named Polly. Right, Polly Jenkins? I'm sure I don't have to tell you who that is?" The first Psyche-Lock broke, but the man did not flinch, "Hmm, not enough? Let's move on, your safe. It's combination is 1223. Could that possibly mean a date? December 23, the date of the DL-6 incident?" The second Psyche-Lock broke, and the old man wavered slightly, but I forged ahead, "And of course, who could forget what your parrot just said? 'Don't forget DL-6'. You can't argue that you had nothing to do with it, if you trained your Parrot, named after your fiance, that you had no relation to that incident." The remaining three Psyche-Locks broke, and the old man bowed his head, "Stop, that's enough."

The old man facade vanished instantly, replaced once again by the ever-alert Yanni Yogi. He looked at me for a second, then said quite calmly, "I don't know who you are, but I don't care. Get out." He moved to accentuate his point with the handgun in his pocket, but he stopped when he noticed I already had one aimed at him. He grimaced, and dropped his own gun, closing his own eyes. "Do what you will. I have nothing left to live for anyway."

"Actually, you do have something to live for... Revenge." Yogi opened his eyes. "This is not what I came for." I said as I opened the chamber, letting all the bullets drop to the floor, then the revolver along with it, "I came to help you." Yogi looked at me, "Are you the one who sent the letter?" I shook my head, "No, ironically, that was sent to you by the man who ruined your life." Yogi looked surprised, "How do you kno-" I held up my hand and he silenced. "There are going to be times during this discussion that I am going to know things that I couldn't possibly know. I... I know it will be hard to trust me, but I will explain as much as I can to you."

Yogi looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded. "All right, I'll go along, for now. So it was Hammond himself who sent the letter?" I shook my head, "Then it was Edgeworth, he became the exact opposite of what his father was." I shook my head again, "It wasn't Hammond or Edgeworth." Yogi looked at me again, "Who else could it possibly be? There were only the three of us in the elevator." I chuckled, "Really? Take a look at this picture." I showed him a picture of the crime scene. He was looking in a competent way, seeming to go over every single detail. "I don't... ahhhhhhh." He squinted, then nodded. "I see it. The hole in the elevator window. But... what does it mean?"

I took back the picture, "I have talked to Edgeworth, and he remembers throwing your gun at you and his father. I think it went through the window... and got somebody." Yogi thinks for a moment, then nods, but then looks puzzled, "But, then we would have both lost consciousness. Why would this guy go in and shoot Edgeworth? If he had seen that the gun was mine, he should have shot me..." I nodded in acquiescence, "That's what I thought as well, the logical conclusion would have been to shoot you." _Actually, I never thought of that, but I can roll with this, _"So, I began thinking, what if somebody had a previous motive to kill Edgeworth?"

Yogi looked thoughtful, until I could almost see the light bulb light up over his head, "E-Edgworth did something to the Prosecutor for the case he lost that day. Didn't the guy have a perfect record?" I nodded, "I arrived to the same conclusion: Manfred von Karma." Yogi looked thoughtful again, "But, why would he take in his enemy's son? Guilt?" I shook my head, "No, I think Miles actually hit him when he threw the gun. Besides, it was possible that von Karma also thought something along the lines of 'turn my enemy's son against him' or something along those lines."

Yogi nodded, "That... makes sense." I took out something I had obtained from Gumshoe, "Just to prove my theory, lets compare this note, which was written by von Karma, and compare the handwriting to the letter you received. Who else would send you a letter like this except the true murderer. If the handwriting matches, then it proves my theory."

Yogi looked suspicious, "How do I know that _you_ didn't write that, and write the letter, just to catch me in some elaborate scheme?" I chuckled, "You have already acknowledged pretty much everything. I would have arrested you by now if that were my objective." Yogi turned and faced me full on, for one last try, "Alright then, lets assume the handwriting matches for now. That is still pretty shaky," _What? You are one suspicious old man, _"so, give me one last shred of proof that would implicate von Karma. Then, I will help you to the full extent of my abilities."

I nodded, and presented the DL-6 bullet, "I think that Miles _did_ shoot him when he threw your gun. If he did, that bullet is either still in him, or a doctor removed the bullet. If the bullet is still inside von Karma, then this bullet can be compared for ballistic markings. If he was operated on, then we can find the doctor who operated on him. I don't think he did that though, that would leave a witness."

Yogi stared at me for a good ten seconds before finally nodding, "All right, then lets check this letter." He went to his safe, then opened it. He pulled out a piece of paper, "Lets compare." We both stood side by side and compared our separate pieces of paper. I already knew they matched, this was for his benefit. Finally, he sighed, "Yeah, they look the same. I'd say this proves your theory." He eyed me suspiciously, "How did you figure this out, and how did you get this file? Who are you?"

I stood back, with a smile, "I am a defense attorney, but of a different caliber than Hammond." I grimaced, "Hammond fights for himself, he doesn't believe in his clients. But, I am different, I believe in your innocence, Yanni Yogi, and I will prove that you are innocent." I held out my hand, "Help me prove your innocence. Help me prove Miles Edgeworth's innocence. Help me avenge the death of Gregory Edgeworth. Help me take revenge on the man who truly ruined your life." I looked him straight in the eyes, "Help me take down Manfred von Karma."

Yogi stood there for a moment, then firmly grasped my hand, "Done. I'll help you." And for the first time in fifteen years, he had a smile on his face, "So... whats the plan?" I grimaced again, "You're... not going to like it. It involves a lot of gambling and work on Miles Edgeworth's part." Yogi's smile disappeared, "Maybe you had better tell me about it..."

I told him. He didn't like it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

December 23, 2016, 12:00PM

High Prosecutors Office

I fidgeted in the elevator, straightening my tie, scratching my hair, until Yogi put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down. Why are you so nervous?" I turned to him, "I'm going to be exposing things about him, expose pain that he has kept buried for years. I don't look forward to doing that, especially to a man I consider my friend." Yogi nodded, "Friends? Huh, its been so long." I turned to him, "So, are you going to remain as a boat caretaker, or are you going to try living life again?" Yogi chuckled, "Its too late to start trying to live life, Mr. Wright. I'm fine with being a kooky old man, it doesn't bother me."

The elevator dinged, and Yogi and I stepped out. We went on until we found ourselves at the secretary's office, "Good afternoon, do you have an appointment?" A secretary asked from her desk. "We actually do not have an appointment, we were wondering if it would be possible to see Mr. Edgeworth right now?" The secretary looked up from her computer screen, "I'm afraid it would be impossible to speak with him without an appointment." I leaned toward her, "Would you be willing to call him and ask if he will see me? My name is Phoenix Wright. If he says no, we will leave, and cause no more trouble." The secretary looked at me, then nodded, "Very well. She hit a button on a machine next to her keyboard, "Mr. Edgeworth, there is a Mr. Phoenix Wright here to see you. He says it is urgent." I held my breath at the pause on the machine, until I heard a familiar voice say, "Very well, but tell him I only have limited time to spare, and that he had better make it quick." The secretary nodded, "Yes sir, I will send him in ahead." She hit a button and motioned at the hallway, "Room 1202. You're very lucky, he almost always says no..." She broke off as she turned back to her work.

Yogi and I went down the hallway, and knocked on room 1202, "Come," said a familiar voice from within. I opened the door, and Yogi went inside with me into Edgeworth's office. Edgeworth looked up from his chair, and nodded, "Welcome, I hope this is indeed urgent Wright. If you came here to _catch up_..." I shook my head, "No, this is urgent." Edgeworth noticed Yogi for the first time, "Who is this?" I replied, "His identity will become relevant in due time."

Edgeworth's eyebrow shot up, "Wright, what is going on? Who is this man, and why are you acting so mysterious? What could possibly be so urgent that you would come up to my office and seduce the secretary into letting you come in here?" I braced myself mentally, then opened my briefcase, "I think this will explain my reasoning." I tossed up the DL-6 file onto Edgeworth's desk. He picked it up, then his eyes widened when he read the file name, "W-Where did you get this?  
>WHERE!" His voice rose as his anger became apparent, "I convinced Detective Gumshoe to let me hold onto it for a bit."<p>

Edgeworth was only barely keeping his anger in check, as his voice was very strained, "W-Why? That idiot! I told them to _never _open this file..." He broke off after seeming to notice Yogi for the first time, "Who is-" Edgeworth broke off again when recognition lit up his face, "YOU! Then why did you... Wright, you are in league with the man who killed my father!" Edgeworth threw the DL-6 file at me in an uncharacteristic rage, "You are in league with him! You are like... like..."

"Your father?" I supplied, and Edgeworth blanched, "No! My father was an honorable man! Misguided, but honorable! You are nothing like my father! You have allied yourself with a murderer!" Edgeworth actually seethed with rage. I calmly shook my head, "Actually, I do not believe Yanni Yogi killed your father." Edgeworth laughed, "Ha! Then you have been taken in by his lies! He is the only one who could have done it, the only one!" Edgeworth almost spat the last word, he was so angry.

I calmly took a deep breath, "Really? As I recall, you were also on that elevator." Edgeworth recoiled, "Y-You can't be serious! M-Me? Shoot my o-own father! Do you believe I could actually do that!" If he had looked angry before, he was livid now, "You come into my own office and accuse me of murder! You're despicable!" He stood up, "Get out! Now! Never show your face to me again!" I remained sitting, and so did Mr. Yogi, "You know, I remember one thing very clearly about that day." Yogi said, as cold as ice, "I never had the chance to shoot your father, _because I dropped my gun_." Edgeworth sneered, "Ha! Another lie! You may have gotten Hammond to save you, but Wright can't help you prove your innocence to me!" I looked up, it was time to reveal my hand,

"Actually I can kind of imagined how it played out," It was obvious Edgeworth was going to protest, but I continued, "It's dark, you suddenly heard shuffling on the other side of the elevator, you had no idea what was happening. And then, a gun suddenly hit your feet. Thinking it could stop them, you hurled it at them, hoping it would stop their fighting. Suddenly, a shot rings out, and you hear a horrible scream as you lapse into unconsciousness..."

Edgeworth's face had turned from anger to horror, "How... how did you? No! I didn't it's... it's impossible!" He looked horrified, "It isn't true... I... I couldn't have..." Edgeworth looked like he was about to faint, "Please, Wright... you must believe me... I couldn't have... no..." Edgeworth sank into his chair, his face a frightening pale color. I got up, "I know that, do you have so little faith in me Edgeworth?" Edgeworth looked up at me in helpless confusion, "Then... why? You make it sound like..." I nodded, "I know, but it caught your attention, and I actually think my little narrative is true." Edgeworth looked even more confused, so I pulled out the crime scene photo, "Look at this, Edgeworth..."

Edgeworth recoiled, "Wright, PLEASE STOP!" He was on his knees now. I had never, ever seen him look so... defeated, "I can't take this..." I shook the photo, "Your father isn't what is important here, look at the window!" I pointed at the picture, and Edgeworth's eyes widened, "Is that a... bullet hole?" Edgeworth shook his head to apparently to clear it, and then looked closely at the picture, Edgeworth got up, "Yes, a bullet hole, where are you going with..." His face paled again, and he looked at me in shock, "You think there was someone outside of the elevator? Someone who took the shot of gun as it misfired?" I nodded, "That is exactly what I think. I think you accidentally shot someone, and then everyone in the elevator lost consciousness. Then, the doors opened because the power got restored. The person then went onto the elevator, and shot your father."

Edgeworth looked like he believed it, for a moment. Then, he shook his head, "Wait a moment, I can understand your theory, and your alleged motive for this third person. However, had that actually happened, then they would have shot Yogi!" I nodded, "I know, but my mentor, Mia, has a trick for when things seem impossible: _think crazy_. So that's what I did. Why would a person who had just been injured by a bullet decide to kill your father, when it would have been obvious that Yanni Yogi was the owner of the gun? I reasoned that it had to be a previous motive that would have outshone the need for revenge by being shot in the dark." Edgeworth seemed to have regained some of his composure, "Wright..."

I held up my hand, "Edgeworth, just hear me out." Edgeworth looked like he was about to say something, then simply nodded. I continued, "So, I investigated who would have been in the courtroom that day, who would have had an extreme motive to murder your father, and that is when I found him:" I took a deep breath and then threw it all out into the open, "Manfred von Karma."

Edgeworth gaped at me, "W-WHAAAAAAAAAT!" His expression was of lividity and terror, mixed into one, "Y-You can't be serious! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" He slammed his fist down on his desk, "PROOF! PROVE IT TO ME WRIGHT!" I took my one shot, "Very well," I pulled out a long black object, "Do you know what this is?"

Edgeworth stared at me, "Is that... a metal detector?" I nodded,"Von Karma is all about perfection. During your father's last trial, your father dealt a crippling blow to von Karma's perfect record: he got him a penalty, his only penalty then, and the only penalty he has ever had in an otherwise perfect forty year win record. After the murder, and the trial, von Karma took a six-month _vacation_." I laid the metal detector on the desk, "Von Karma would never be foolish enough to allow himself to be operated on by a doctor, it would leave a witness."

Edgeworth was hanging on my every word, the expression on his face unreadable. "So," I continued, "the bullet would still be inside him somewhere, after all, it would be impossible for one to remove a bullet from ones own body." I held the metal detector up to Edgeworth, "Run this over Von Karma, and you will see I am right." Edgeworth shook his head, the image of calm once more, "Wright, that's not enough, simply finding a bullet would not prove your theory." I shook my head, "It would if I had this," I held up the DL-6 bullet, "If we can match the ballistic markings on this bullet to the one inside von Karma. Now, before you protest, I know that we can't just go up and rip the bullet out of him, that we need more proof. Well, I have it."

I gestured to Yogi, "The letter, please?" Yogi got up and handed the letter to Edgeworth, "I received this two weeks ago. I'm sure you will recognize the handwriting..." Edgeworth's face changed from calm to horrified as he read the letter. Finally, he finished, "This... this could be forged..." I nodded, "True, but a handwriting analysis can reveal that. And if that letter is truly from von Karma, then you know that everything I have said today is the truth."

Edgeworth collapsed into his chair the letter falling out of his grip, "Wright... please... go..." I shook my head, "Edgeworth, please, I know I am right. You have to believe me!" Edgeworth looked as if he had learned his best friend died, "Wright, I need some time to think... to absorb all this... I can't take anymore... please..." I nodded. "All right, you know how to get a hold of me." I picked up the letter, and Yogi stood up. "Edgeworth, I'm sorry." Then I turned and followed Yogi out the door, as I turned to close it, I saw Edgeworth. He was sitting in his chair, hands gripping the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles were white, while tears streamed down his face.

I shut the door, and followed Yogi down the hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

December 23, 2016, 6:35PM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

The whole problem had been the fact that there was no way I could have possibly known about Edgeworth's nightmare, and I knew he wouldn't volunteer that information, so I had to make it look like a line of logical inquiry, which was ironic since I had been professing to have been thinking crazy. I was even able to make up a story about how I had found out about Yanni Yogi, which was so good even Yogi believed it. But there was no way I could profess on spying on Edgeworth's dreams. Sometimes this back in time stuff is a pain. I can see why people don't do it often, or at all.

Six o'clock saw me back at the office, having dinner with Mia and Maya after watching the newest episode of Pink Princess. The three of us were sitting together, talking about meaningless things to the accompaniment of the patter-patter of rain on the window, when there was a hesitant sounding knock at the door.

I got up to open it, and what I saw surprised me. Standing outside was a drenched Edgeworth, who had obviously walked the whole way here without an umbrella. "I... I believe you..." He said, shivering from his drenched clothes. "You should have brought an umbrella, I didn't do all that research just to have you die from pneumonia." Edgeworth snorted, "It might be nice. Death doesn't sound too bad..." I grabbed his shoulder, "You don't mean that. Come inside." I ushered him in and shut the door. I firmly sat him next to the heater so that he would dry faster.

Edgeworth put his hands on the heater, obviously glad at the warmth, then he turned to me with a serious expression, "We need to talk, Wright." Hearing a giggle, we both turned, and I remembered that Mia and Maya were both still there. Maya was giggling, "Would you two like to be alone?" She said before going into a giggling fit, with Mia obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

Maya had always been convinced that Edgeworth and I were made for each other. However, I had no idea that Mia felt the same way. It kind of made me mad, _What about childhood friendship don't you people understand?_ "That won't be necessary." I turned to Edgeworth, "Mia will also be interested in this conversation, if for different reasons." Edgeworth looked confused, but nodded.

I turned to Mia, who had caught the seriousness of the situation, "What's wrong?" I motioned to Edgeworth, who took off his jacket and pulled up a chair to the desk we had been eating at. "I... know you aren't going to like this... but... I have been researching the DL-6 incident." Mia gasped, and Maya just looked confused, "Whats DL-6?"

Mia ignored her, "Why? And why haven't you told me?" She looked angry. "Edgeworth moved away when I was in fourth grade. I never saw him again after that. When I next heard of him, it was from an article titled "Whispers of a Demon Prosecutor", I... I had to know what had happened to him, what had made him become everything his father hated..." I turned to Edgeworth, "does this answer your question?" Edgeworth looked surprised for a moment, then nodded sadly. I turned back to Mia, "When I came across the reason that Yanni Yogi was arrested, I noticed the name of the spirit medium the police department used as a consultant. It was your mother, wasn't it?" Mia gasped, then nodded, "Yes, Misty Fey is my mother, and Maya's."

Maya looked confused, and Mia had turned from angry to hurt, "Why didn't you tell me Wright? I could have helped? And how did you get your information?" I turned toward her, "I felt this was something that I had to do. As for the information, I convinced a detective at the local precinct to give me the files." I sat back and waited. Mia finally turned to me and asked, "So... what is your conclusion? What did you find out?" I took a deep breath, "On the surface, the evidence pointed to one of two people, Yanni Yogi, and Miles Edgeworth." Edgeworth cringed, and Mia looked puzzled, "On the surface?"

I nodded, "Without doing any research on information outside of the case files." I picked up my briefcase and pulled out all of my "research notes". "You taught me to think crazy, chief. And that, is how I found the true culprit." I began by pulling out a book on the Kurain Channeling Technique, "In this book it describes everything about channeling spirits. However, it says nothing about spirits being omnipotent, or even having any sense of time or detail in their death. In other words, it was possible for them to be _mistaken_ with the circumstances of their death, if they didn't know everything themselves."

Mia looked surprised, even more so when I took out the crime scene photo, "As I started thinking about this, I began thinking, what if it wasn't Mr. Yanni Yogi? That's when I procured a certain detectives help, Detective Dick Gumshoe." Mia nodded, urging me to continue, "Together, we located Mr. Yanni Yogi, and I was convinced of Mr. Yogi's innocence. So, that led me to my next train of thought, who could have done it?" I turned to Edgeworth, "I didn't believe it was Edgeworth, so I started looking for alternative explanations. That's when I noticed this picture..."

I held up the photo so that Mia could see it more clearly, "If you look at the window, there is a bullet hole! I looked at the case summary, and the murder weapon had been fired twice!" I put down the photo, "Imagine, Yogi drops his gun and it slides to Miles. He hears fighting and throws the gun, hoping it will stop them. The gun fires and shoots threw the elevator window into the hallway, where it hits the _true murderer_." Mia thought for a moment, then shook her head, "All right, considering your theory is true, why would the person walk onto the elevator and kill Gregory Edgeworth? The logical choice would be Yanni Yogi, since he was obviously a bailiff and would have had a gun..."

I nodded, "I know that. So, that's why I started to think about alternative explanations. Why would a person who had just been shot go in and shoot Edgeworth. Then, I thought, what motive would they have that would override revenge for being shot? That's when I expanded my research beyond DL-6, and that is where I found the answer." I pulled out von Karma's profile, "Gregory Edgeworth had been at that courthouse that day because he was defending in a trial where Manfred von Karma was prosecuting. Edgeworth lost, however, he called von Karma's bluff, and it was revealed that von Karma had forged evidence. Because of this, von Karma was awarded a penalty, the first and only penalty he has ever received in his otherwise perfect forty year career."

Mia looked shocked, "Manfred von Karma? H-He is the one that killed Gregory Edgeworth?" Edgeworth nodded, "Wright proved it to me beyond a shadow of a doubt. I guess everything he has done in the last 15 years was in the interest of revenge against my father, and myself." Edgeworth's shoulder slumped, "At first, I couldn't believe it, but... Wright is correct. No one else would have killed my father instead of Yanni Yogi and then took me in. No one." Edgeworth looked utterly defeated. Mia turned back to me, "How did you prove von Karma did it?" I took out Yogi's letter and the DL-6 bullet, "In actuality, the first piece was a lucky break. Yanni Yogi received this letter a few weeks ago," I handed the letter to Mia who began reading it with Maya reading it over her shoulder, "A cursory examination by myself, Yogi, Detective Gumshoe, and then Edgeworth confirmed with 99% certainty that it is Von Karma handwriting. Once Edgeworth gives us official permission to resume the investigation, we can give it to the police department for analysis. Once they confirm it, we can move in for the kill, figuratively speaking."

I held up the DL-6 bullet, "von Karma is all about perfection. If he were to be shot, he would not have an operation. That would leave a doctor as a witness. Von Karma took a convenient six month vacation directly after that trial. I think he took this time to recover from his bullet wound. It would have been impossible to remove the bullet himself. That is why we have this." I pulled a small metal detector from my bag, "We can detect the bullet inside his body. Then when we present the rest of the evidence we have, and we have them remove the bullet from von Karma," I held up the bullet again, "We can match the ballistic markings on this bullet to the ones found in von Karma. Then, we have two pieces of irrefutable evidence that von Karma is the true guilty party in DL-6."

Everyone around the table was silent. Finally, Mia spoke up, "How are your guys going to play this?" This time, Edgeworth spoke up, "Detective Gumshoe and I will officially reopen the DL-6 case file. We will 'discover' the evidence when Yanni Yogi 'turns himself in'. I will, of course, recognize the handwriting, and further investigation will lead us to the same conclusion Wright here just reached. Because I am Von Karma's pupil, everyone will naturally think that what I say must be the truth. It will be easier for the public, and von Karma, to swallow."

Mia nodded, "That sounds good, but... why did you want me to hear this, Wright?" I turned to her, "Your mother has been missing all these 15 years, right? If we make it public that she wasn't a fraud, that she was as mistaken as Gregory Edgeworth was, then she can come back." Mia and Maya stared at me, then turned to each other, "Do you... think it will work, sis? Do you think mom will come home?" Maya looked at Mia, her eyes wide. Mia looked thoughtful, "I don't know," then, she smiled, "It can't hurt though. If you guys need anything, let us know." Edgeworth nodded, "Thank you, but I am not sure of what else there is to do besides confront von Karma."

Edgeworth turned to me, "Do you want to be there, Wright? You did kind of do all of these calculations singlehandedly." I thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, just in case von Karma comes up with something unexpected." Edgeworth nodded, "Then meet at my office tomorrow at noon. Then, we will bring von Karma to justice." I nodded, and Edgeworth looked out the window, "It looks like the rain has let up, I think I am going to go home." He stood up, "Wright... thank you." Then he turned, gathered his jacket, and left.

Mia turned to Maya, "Why don't you pack to go pack to Kurain? You do have to go back eventually. We can't have you lose all of your spirit medium powers, can we?" Maya giggled, and ran up the stairs to the apartments the Chief had above the office. I got up, "I think I had better go home too..." Mia shook her head, "Sit down, Phoenix." I obeyed, warned by her tone that something was wrong, "What's wrong Chief? I'm sorry that I never told you, but I figured that it would bring up a lot of bad memories..." I broke off as she held up her hand for silence. "Phoenix, I know I taught you to think crazy, but some of those leaps of logic you made could not have possibly been made without Edgeworth's help. In addition, there is no way you could have gotten Detective Gumshoes help without, you guessed it, Edgeworth's help. And yet, unless I am mistaken, he not only didn't help you at all, he didn't even know you were investigating until recently." She folded her arms, "Phoenix, how did you make all of these leaps of logic without Edgeworth's help?"

Eight Psyche-Locks appeared around me as I answered, "I just thought crazy, turned my thinking around. Yogi's letter was a lucky break, but other than that, it was all stuff that I found out on my own." Mia nodded, and I thought I was home free... until her expression turned to that of disapproval. "Wright, that is the second time you have lied to me about how you have obtained information. I think it's time you told the truth." And suddenly, the purple Magatama flashed as she ripped it from the choker on her neck. The room dimmed again, the chains reappeared, and eight Psyche-Locks surrounded me. Of course, I wasn't paying much attention, I was too busy gaping at Mia's Magatama.

_I'm such an idiot! I should have known! She's a Fey! Of course she could utilize a Magatama! _I shook my head to clear and to calm myself down, "Are you all right, Mia? And... uh... why did you take off your necklace like that?" Mia held up her Magatama, "Do you know what this is, Wright?" _Crap_. "No, what is it?" Three more Psyche-Locks appeared as her expression of disapproval turned to anger, "You _do _know what this is!" I nodded, and the three new Psyche-Locks shattered, "Yeah, it's a... Magatama? I read about it in one of your books. It allows you to see when someone is lying to you..."

Mia nodded, "That's right. And you have lied about where you got your information. Spit it out Phoenix!" I considered my options. _I could tell her. She could help me with all of my schemes. But... what if she asks why I came back? Could I live with that? _I stopped my rant as I noticed with horror that my Psyche-Locks were starting to turn black. _No! My secrets aren't worth jeopardizing my trust with the chief. I need her! _ All eight of my Psyche-Locks broke. "Okay, Mia. Sit down, I will tell you everything."

_Mia listened as I explained the old man, and his offer. Originally, she didn't seem to believe me, but as no new Psyche-Locks appeared, she began to realize that I was telling the truth. I began telling her about some future cases and my plans to avert disaster. She listened quietly as I described my reasons for finally deciding to return to this time. Finally, she put up her hand for silence. _

"So... you came back to avert all the death you became mixed up in?" I nodded. "Phoenix... I wish you had told me sooner. I could have helped you. You don't need to do this alone." She leaned forward in her chair, "Phoenix, we are team. You, me, Maya, even Edgeworth in some strange way. If we don't work together, we can never find the truth." I nodded, "You are right, Chief. I'm sorry I kept you out of the loop. I was afraid something bad would happen if someone found out that I was from the future..."

Mia looked at me worriedly, "I wouldn't go around advertising that, if I were you." I chuckled, no danger of that. Mia looked at me curiously, "So... you can really use a Magatama?" I nodded and pulled out my own, "Yeah, I got it from Pearl." Mia looked surprised, "You have met Pearl?" I nodded, "Yeah, I met her when I went to Kurain for Maya's first channeling..."

_Mia and I spoke for the rest of the night, talking about things that had been and no longer were. She seemed overjoyed at the thought that Diego Armando would wake up, but I was still hesitant about that. Would he just be okay after waking up from a poison induced coma? Even I don't know..._

_ The next day was the fateful day. Gumshoe, Edgeworth and I confronted von Karma. I was pretty sure there was some small part of Edgeworth that still believed that this man who had effectively raised him was innocent of the killing of his father. However, as we went on, von Karma gradually caught on to the fact that we were on to him, and like last time, when I presented the final piece of evidence to him that sealed his fate, he screamed. And with that scream, Edgeworth lost all of his respect for his former mentor. The DL-6 incident was resolved. However, something loomed over the horizon which would strain my relationship with my boss, and with Edgeworth. I had no idea that the event's that encompassed my time away from Maya in my first year as a solo attorney would test me now as much as it did back then..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What did you think? I slaved over this forever trying to figure out how to make it work. I left it intentionally vague in some places, with a bit of foreshadowing for "Rise From the Ashes".

Please review! PLEASE! I need direction for where I am going, and more ideas mean better stories. I hope I have fulfilled your expectations for this chapter.

With sincere wishing for your continued good cheer,

Kongu123


	6. SL9 Resolution

Fixing My Mistakes:

Rise From The Ashes

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

You guys ready for the "bonus episode" from the first game? I had to mull over the ideas for continuing this story and starting another one I really want to do (Steel Samurai and Power Rangers Crossover). Anyway, this is truthfully not much different from the actual episode. Maya is still in Kurain, but this time, Phoenix and Ema are joined by Mia. O_O. Also, I kinda had to replay the episode for the dialogue purposes... I know, I have no life. So, I am working to make this an enjoyable read!

Anyway, enjoy...

Rated T for language, a creepy old man, and funny implied pairing dialogue. (You know the one...)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 22, 2017, 10:00AM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

I couldn't think of a plan. No matter how hard I tried, there was no way to take down Damon Gant _without_ the murder of Bruce Goodman. I tried, day and night, to come up with something, but they all came back to the same problem, legality. If Goodman wasn't murdered, then we would have no way of convincing _anybody _to take on Gant, and we needed everybody to help. In addition, Edgeworth would never go on that self-discovery journey or whatever he called it if it wasn't publicly revealed that he had presented forged evidence. I couldn't prove Ema Skye wasn't guilty if I couldn't get into Gant's office. I felt terrible about Goodman, but there was no alternative that I could think of.

I had tried my best to prepare the Chief for what was ahead. She was still kind of having trouble with the whole "I'm from the future" thing, but she also didn't call the asylum... yet. So, at around 8:30 that morning, before visiting hours started at the detention center, Ema walked into the office. She still wore the white lab coat and the bubble-gum pink glasses that she used to read footprints. She walked in to immediately bang my desk, "Is Mia Fey here? I need to talk to her!" I looked up from my paperwork to see Mia walk in from my office, "I'm Mia Fey, is there something I can do for you... wait..." Mia did a double take, "Aren't you... Ema? Lana's little sister?" Ema nodded vigorously, her glasses falling from her head to her eyes, "Yeah! It's Lana I came to talk about! She needs your help! She has been arrested for murder! Can you defend her?" Ema had grabbed Mia by her lapels, and Mia was calmly trying to pull them away, "Of course, is your sister being held at the detention center? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

Mia went back into her office and emerged with her coat and her briefcase, "Coming, Phoenix? Or are you going to do my paperwork for me?" She smiled with an impatient Ema literally trying to pull her out the door, "We don't need him, Lana said you are a great attorney, let him do his paperwork!" Mia chuckled as I got my own briefcase and coat, "Well, Chief? Ready to take on the world?" Mia's expression turned grave, "From the way you described it, I would say that actually sounds like what we are about to do..."

Ema had stopped trying to usher us out the door and was now staring in confusion, "What are you talking about? Scientifically speaking, you shouldn't even know about this case!" It was my turn to chuckle, "We didn't know, It's just that we feel like this every time we take a case. Usually, it's because they are seemingly impossible cases..." The Chief and I walked out with a still confused Ema in tow toward the Detention Center, dead set on taking down the police departments own greatest enemy...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 2017, 10:30AM

Detention Center,

Visitors Room

"Guard, what did I say about visitors?" Lana Skye was wearing that brown prosecutor uniform, looking coldly at the guard, "Um... well... it's your sister, sir..." Lana stepped toward the guard in such a manner that the guard actually cringed, "That doesn't change my orders, does it?" Lana rolled her eyes and sat down across from Mia, "So... Ema got you to come here? You're just wasting your time Mia..." Mia chuckled, "You know I've always been attracted to impossible cases." Lana's expression didn't change, "Mia, I've confessed to the crime. I did it. You would ruin your reputation if you took my case." Mia nodded, "True, but... I didn't take your case, he did." Mia motioned to me, and I nodded my head in greeting, "Prosecutor Skye."

Lana looked surprised, "So, not only are you crazy enough to take my case, but you also are handing it off to a greenhorn attorney with one case under his belt? I've heard of you Phoenix Wright. Miles said you were the one who was behind arresting both Redd White and Manfred von Karma." I chuckled, "Redd Whites arrest belongs to Mia, she's the one who got him behind bars. As for Manfred von Karma, I had help." Lana stared at me, then turned back to Mia, "So, he specializes in cases of corrupt officials?" I chuckled again, "Corrupt officials? I'm going to be out of work for long periods of time, then. After all, most of these _corrupt_ officials are invincible because of their positions. It usually takes some illegal doings on the investigators side to take them down. I like my job too much to do that, so..."

Lana's eyebrow shot up, but she said nothing. "I think what Phoenix is _trying _to say is that he wants to take your case." Mia scooted closer to the glass, "Lana, let us help you, I know you are innocent. And Phoenix feels the same, right?" Mia looked at me, and I nodded, "Of course, you are innocent, Ms. Skye... of murder..." Lana's eyes widened momentarily, but instantly took on the expression of disinterest she had before, "Then, here is a letter requesting your services. I wouldn't keep your hopes up so high. After all, I have already confessed..." Lana turned to leave, but Ema pushed past Mia and went up directly to the glass, "Lana! Why are you confessing! Why are you doing this! I know you didn't commit murder..." Lana looked at Ema behind her shoulder for a moment, then left without another word.

As we were leaving, I asked, "So, you guys were friends in college?" Mia nodded, "Yeah, we were friends, but we haven't had contact..." The rest of her words were drowned out by the three Psyche-Locks that appeared, and she simply stopped talking. My fingers made an involuntary movement toward my Magatama, and Mia elbowed me in the ribs, "Don't push it, Wright." I chuckled, "Of course, Chief. After all, it's no big secret that you guys were _intellectually_ attracted to each other..." Ema nodded, "Yeah, that's what Lana said! You can tell that too, Mr. Wright?" I started laughing while Mia calmly walked on, pointedly ignoring me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 10:45AM

High Prosecutor's Office,

Underground Parking Lot

Upon entering the parking lot, we were approached by a familiar figure, "I'm afraid that this here is our find," Jake Marshall said with a tip of his hat, "If you want to investigate this gold mine as well, you need to head on up to the prospectors office." Marshall had his signature hat on along with his poncho. _I almost forgot about him. I really need to plan these things better..._

"Detective Marshall, this is Lana's attorney," Ema said, gesturing to me, "If we can't investigate the crime scene, we can't make our case." Marshall glanced at Ema, "Look, bambina, take it up with prospector, I'm too busy investigatin'. Now, if you and the fine lady wouldn't mind moving on..." Marshall gave us a tip of his hat, and walked off. I turned my gaze to floor, and found what I was looking for. "Hey, Ema," I said in a whisper, "Go get that wallet on the floor..." Ema followed my gaze and nodded, "Right." She _accidentally_ dropped everything inside her bag all over the floor. Mia looked surprised, and we both got down to help her. I picked up the wallet. The wink that Ema and I gave each other didn't escape Mia's notice.

As we got on the elevator, Mia turned to both of us. I had already taken out the wallet, and was examining it. There wasn't really a point, of course, as I already knew who it belonged to. Mia's eyes widened and her face looked disapproving, "Wright, where did you get that? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question." She shook her head, "Please tell me you aren't going to do anything else illegal during this case." I looked at her with a sigh, "Of course not." And two Psyche-Locks surrounded me. Mia's face darkened, but she said nothing.

On the twelfth floor, we got off the elevator. "Mr. Wright?" Ema asked. I laughed, "Could you not call me that? It makes me feel old. Call me Phoenix." Ema nodded, "Okay, Phoenix, which office are we going to?" I nodded to the door of 1202, "This one, this is the guy we have to see." I knocked on the door and stepped in. Ema and Mia stepped into the _Magenta_ room with me, and we stood around waiting. "Look at this place, it's all... gaudy." Ema snorted, "The guy who owns this office must be a real uptight jerk, especially if they own that sports car..." A sigh emanated from the doorway, "First, you bring in a man who tells me I've been living a lie for the last 15 years, and now you bring teenage women who make fun of my office. Seriously, Wright, are you trying to insinuate something?"

I turned around with a smile on my face, "Hey, have I ever told you anything like that directly? I plead guilty to the whole living a lie, thing. But I have never insulted your office. That was all Ema. How have you been Edgeworth? I didn't make it to von Karma's trial..." Edgeworth looked sad, "It went well. He didn't get that good of a defense attorney, so everything went relatively smooth. He got sentenced to death in 2 years..." Edgeworth had a distant expression on his face, then he shook his head and looked at Ema, "So, Ms. Skye, I hear you love my office? It seems that my main color scheme matches your face..."

Ema's mouth had been hanging open ever since she realized exactly whose office she had insulted, but when Edgeworth turned his attention to her, she placed her hands on her bright red cheeks, "Mr. Edgeworth... I-I didn't mean it, I-I promise, I-I mean..." She looked completely at a loss for words. Edgeworth chuckled, then turned back to me, "So, you have been to the scene of the crime? Then I can see you have taken Ms. Skye's case." Edgeworth turned to Mia, "Ms. Fey." Mia nodded back, "Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth continued, "So, you have decided to mix yourself into all this? I... must say that, no offense, but I think I would prefer facing Wright to you. The last time we faced each other in court..." Mia nodded, "Phoenix will be handling this case. I'm just... observing." Edgeworth's eyebrow shot up, but he said nothing. "Very well. What are you doing up here anyway? I'm certainly not going to discuss the case with you. I know I may seem like a real _uptight jerk_, but that is the way I operate." I glanced momentarily at Ema, who had hung her head in shame. _Smooth with the ladies, as always Edgeworth. _"I just need permission to look at the crime scene." Edgeworth nodded, and went to his desk, "I'll write you a note so that you can do your investigation." He scribbled something down on a notepad and handed it to me. "Thank you, Miles. I appreciate it." Edgeworth nodded, "Your welcome. For once, I hope I lose. However, no offense, Wright, but I don't think that will happen." Edgeworth sighed, "I'm sure you have heard the... uh... rumors about me?" I nodded, "Whispers of a Demon Prosecutor?"

Edgeworth grimaced, "That was one of the more milder ones. There was one that claimed that every shred of evidence I've ever presented has been forged, and called for my immediate arrest and execution." Edgeworth sighed again, "This murder hasn't helped things. A man has been killed in the trunk of my car, and he was killed with my knife." I nodded, "Hmm, that doesn't sound good. But... didn't you get the King of Prosecutors award? What time was that?" Edgeworth looked surprised, "You know about that? Regardless, it was 5:12 when I got back here. I have a parking stub..." Edgeworth searched his pockets and pulled out the parking stub. "Thank you, this will definitely be helpful."

Edgeworth looked surprised, then he smirked, "You have a theory? I wish to hear it. Perhaps if we plan this.." I shook my head, "Edgeworth, that sounds great, and I would love to do it. However, if I did, you would shoot it down for lack of evidence. In addition, do you think your reputation, or your job, could survive joining forces with me?" Edgeworth looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "A good point. Besides, I would like to face you in court with everything you've got. You have only had one trial, but... this will definitely be interesting." Edgeworth dropped the smirk and turned serious, "Wright, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Von Karma... his thinking was flawed. He bent the law, and all it got him was prison and eventual death." Edgeworth sighed, "I don't think my policy of getting every defendant guilty works." Edgeworth shook his head, "You should get going Wright." He nodded to me and went to his desk.

We were all about to leave when Officer Meekins walked through the door, "Sir! I have an important case file for you!" Meekins froze in his salute, waiting further instructions. Edgeworth looked up in annoyance, "Does it have anything to do with this case?" Meekins blanched, "Um.. well, Sir... you see..." Edgeworth cut him off, "If it doesn't have anything to do with the current case, do not bring it to me!" Edgeworth finished with a slam of his desk, and returned to his work. Meekins looked ready to leave, when I took the folder. Before Meekin's could get it back, I went to Edgeworth and handed it to him, "Trust me when I say this has everything to do with the case."

One of the great things about being a father is that you learn how to do a pretty scary death glare. Even though I hadn't seen Trucy in almost a year now, I still retained my special death glare. I fixed Edgeworth with it, and... it worked. He looked at me apprehensively, "Very well. I'll look over it..." He regained his composure, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think you have some investigating to do..." He turned back to his work. I turned to leave, and Mia was looking at Ema, who looked crestfallen. Then, I heard her mumble an "I'm sorry," to Edgeworth and then she fled out the door. Edgeworth, of course remained oblivious to the whole thing. _And women still throw themselves over him? Why don't _I_ get that_?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 11:10AM

Local Precinct

Entrance

Just like last time, I laughed openly when I saw Gumshoe dancing with the blue badger. Gumshoe noticed my laughter and sheepishly came over. "Hey pal, haven't seen you since we cornered Mr. von Karma." Gumshoe was obviously bored, I nodded, "Why aren't you at the crime scene?" Gumshoe's shoulders slumped, "I was kicked off the case. Apparently, only the higher ups can deal with this stuff." Gumshoe suddenly looked curious, "Why aren't _you_ at the crime scene, pal?" I shrugged, "Detective Marshall told us to back off. I guess they aren't finished with their investigation."

Gumshoe looked annoyed, "He isn't a detective, not since... well, anyway. Just give him this..." Gumshoe trailed off as he wrote something on a note, "Just ask him to let you investigate. It shouldn't be a problem." I thanked Gumshoe, and was about to head off when Mia said, "It's been a while, Detective." She said with a sad look on her face, which Gumshoe almost matched, "Yeah, I haven't seen you since... um... Terry Fawles case..." Gumshoe broke off, and both of them stood there awkwardly. I waited for a moment, "Chief?" Mia broke from her trance, "Sorry, Phoenix, just zoned out for a moment." Ema, Mia, and I marched toward the parking lot, all of us silent as our thoughts...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 11:30AM

High Prosecutors Office

Underground Parking Lot

Marshall blew us off after we gave him Gumshoe's note, and we began investigating. Mia was the one who noticed the phone, "Hmm, Phoenix, does this have any significance?" I picked up the phone, "Hey Ema, Lana called you on the night of the murder, right?" Ema nodded, "She didn't talk much though..." I nodded, then proceeded to the trunk and pulled out the victim's note, with Mia and Ema looking over my shoulder, "12/2, 6-75?" I shook my head and turned the note over, "Try again, chief." I turned over the note, and Ema gasped, "2/21, SL-9?" I nodded, "The Joe Darke killings. And if it's in there..." I reached into the muffler and felt the cloth, "And, there it is..." I pulled out Lana's muffler, and with it, the bloody switchblade.

Mia took the knife and studied it, "Memorize every detail, Chief, before Marshall get's over here..." As if his name was a summons, Marshall was over there in a heartbeat, "Watchya got there, bambina?" He knelled down with the rest of us, looking surprised, "Where'd y'all find that?" I pointed to the exhaust pipe, "In there, I was just curious..." Marshall was examining the switchblade, "Hmm, I'm not sure what this means, partner, but I'll get this down to the good doctors down at the sheriffs office..." He handed it to a forensic scientist, and sighed, "You guy's are sure lucky to have found that. It might mean something for your case, or it might change nothing..." Marshall turned away again. Mia looked at me, "Is that everything, Phoenix?"

I nodded, "Yes, let's go visit Edgeworth. I'm sure he has read that file by now." I got up with Mia and Ema, "Phoenix, do you think that we should tell him?" I shook my head, "He has things to do, and we can't interfere with that..." Mia nodded as we headed back to the elevator...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 12:00PM

High Prosecutor's Office,

Room 1202

We went into Edgeworth's office to find him attempting to rip his hair out. He had obviously read the file, "Wright, I..." Edgeworth looked completely frazzled, "Just read this..." He nearly flung the folder at me, but I caught it. I sat down to "read" the folder while Mia read over my shoulder and Ema tried to read over her shoulder. The three of us looked up in confusion at the same time, "What do you think this means? That Lana is covering for Meekins?" Edgeworth shook his head, "How am I supposed to know? How is it possible!" He started pacing, "None of this makes any sense!"

I sat there thinking exactly of what to say, "Edgeworth, why did you come here the night of the murder?" Edgeworth looked up, "What?" "I said, why did you come here the night of the murder? You were at the precinct, right?" Edgeworth nodded, "Yes, I was receiving an award..." I nodded, and gestured for him to continue, "Why did you come to the Office?" Edgeworth looked at me for a moment, then pulled a blue screwdriver out of his desk, "The Police Chief gave me this, I have no idea why, the case was over a while ago..." I nodded, "That was it? Nobody asked you to get anything else, just the police chief?" Edgeworth nodded, "What are you getting at, Wright?"

"Try to turn your thinking backwards," I said, "Assume Lana is innocent. Just pretend." Edgeworth nodded, then I continued, "Now, that would leave only three minutes for someone to notice your car, murder Goodman in the trunk, and close it before Lana came by, right?" Edgeworth nodded again, "So... I don't think Goodman was murdered here. I think he was murdered at the precinct." Edgeworth thought, and said, "Very well, but who? And why put it into my trunk?" I looked at him, "You already answered that, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth looked puzzled for a moment, until a sweep of realization swept across his face, and it paled, "Wright, you can't possibly mean... that's impossible! It couldn't be!" I nodded, "And yet, it is. He gave you the screwdriver, yet the case has been over for a while now, you said?" Edgeworth scoffed, "Pure coincidence. You are just assuming that Lana is innocent. Do you realize what an insane move it would be to indict the Police Chief for murder?" I nodded, "Regardless, I will do it. I know my client is innocent... of murder."

Edgeworth looked at me for a moment, then grimaced, "Why are you talking to me, Wright?" I handed him back his file, "Because, I think we need to work together to find the truth." Edgeworth looked at me strangely, "I'm... not sure I disagree with you Wright. However, you must bring me proof that Damon Gant is the true culprit." I shook my head, "I can't... yet. It require an examination of his office, most likely. The Chief of Police probably isn't a pushover..." Edgeworth nodded again, "Then I can't help you..." He sat back down, and as I turned to leave, I asked him, "Do you know where I can get a fingerprinting set?"

Edgeworth looked up, "I think I have one right here..." He was going to hand it to me, but saw the instant glare of interest from Ema, I winked at him and indicated he should give it to her. He offered the box to Ema, "Who else would need these except a future Forensic Investigator?" Ema almost squealed with delight and took the box, "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth! I promise I'll make a real use out of it and..." The rest of her rambling drowned out as Mia and I resolutely led her out of Edgeworth's office, while Edgeworth looked at Ema with an almost frightened expression on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 1:00PM

Detention Center,

Visitor's Room

After a bit of investigation at the police center, we went to go see Meekins, who had been charged with murder. Ema was understandably flustered, "Shouldn't you be focusing on my sisters case? Scientifically speaking, its quite impossible for you to focus on both cases..." I nodded, "You're right Ema. Hey Chief, you want the Meekins case?" Mia looked at me in surprise, "Wait a minute. I thought you said these two were connected!" I nodded, "They are, but I have some other things to take care of. I can tell you everything you will need." I took out a piece of paper and began writing down a game plan for Mia. That probably wasn't the best of ideas, since Ema was standing right there, wondering how we could possibly know what to look for.

We sat, and Meekins arrived. He looked scared, he had probably already been stripped of his badge. "Hello, Sir! It's nice to see some familiar faces..." He trailed off. Mia nodded, "Mike, we don't believe you killed detective Goodman, and I am going to prove it." Meekins looked hopeful for a moment, then yelled through his megaphone, "BUT THEY HAVE A VIDEO OF ME SIR! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY FIND ME NOT GUILTY!" I was surprised Mia's ears weren't bleeding, "The investigation will yield evidence that will prove you innocent, Mr. Meekins. Just wait and see. Do you have anything that could be helpful?" Meekins shook his head, "I was told I was on video, Sir, but I didn't get to see it. They probably won't show you either, Sir. I'm told the prosecution is holding it for tomorrows trial. Apparently, I am supposed to be tried alongside Prosecutor Skye."

Mia nodded, "All right then. I guess I will head off to the investigation." She smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Meekins. You will proven Not Guilty tomorrow. I can practically guarantee it." Meekins perked up at her speech, "Really? YOU HAVE MY TOTAL CONFIDENCE IN YOU, SIR!" He screamed through his megaphone, "GOOD LUCK, SIR!" He finished his salute before being dragged out by the guard, whose ears really were bleeding.

Mia sighed, "He really is hopeless. You said he ends up becoming a bailiff?" I nodded, "Though he still has the same amount of luck." I chuckled, "Let's go get 'em, Chief." Mia smiled, "You really think everything will turn out for the best?" I nodded, "Of course. We have the... uh... home field advantage. What could go wrong?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 1:15PM

Local Precinct,

Criminal Affairs Department

Mia immediately headed toward the evidence room with Ema in tow, while I started snooping. My days as a poker and piano player led me to learn a couple of new skills, one of which was sneaking. Sneaking is very useful, especially when you are going to try breaking into the office of the Chief of Police. I was gambling, hoping I would not get caught. I pulled out Detective Gumshoe's card key and swiped it into the key reader. Thankfully, it opened without a noise. _I promise to return this later, Gumshoe._ As a matter of complete coincidence, Gumshoe had been carrying quite a few things, including his wallet, all of which he dropped when he tripped on piece of carpet. I had "helped" him gather his things, and found a way to get into Gant's office.

I went inside immediately to the safe, and entered 7777777. The safe instantly opened. I took out the two pieces of incriminating evidence. the last piece of the pot, and the hand-printed cloth. I managed to sneak out again. I had just left Gumshoe's I.D. On his desk and was leaving when I ran into Gant himself.

He still had that strange tie and orange suit, and that friendly grin. "Well there, who are you?" He looked at me with obvious curiosity. "My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney from Fey & Co. Law Offices." I said it while barely suppressing a shudder. This guy was friendly, yet when you knew what a facade it was, it was so easy to see through it. No wonder Lana is so cold. I would be too if I had to work as a partner with this guy. "Wrighto, huh? I heard you took Lana's case. It's a shame..." He shook his head. (_Wow, this guy is _really_ transparent. How did I not suspect this guy from the beginning?_) "Well, she is innocent. I plan to prove it." Gant's face grew serious, "She already confessed, didn't she? I don't see how you can possibly find her innocent." He grinned, "Don't worry about it. It's guys like you and me who keep our justice system running." He chuckled, "So, Wrighto, what were you doing here? Is there anything I can help you with?"

I narrowed my eyes, (_God, I never realized how despicable this guy was! I guess I was just too focused last time, or worried..._) "I don't think that will be necessary, Mr. Gant." Gant laughed and clapped, "Spoken with true conviction! It's a shame you're not a prosecutor!" I shook my head, "Not really. This is where I need to be, saving Ms. Skye from a fate she hasn't chosen." I looked up at him, letting contempt fill my expression, "Tomorrow, the real culprit will have all of his cover melted away, and I will prove Lana Skye's innocence... " (_And your guilt._)

I didn't say the last part out loud, but Gant got it. He knew _exactly_ what I was talking about. "I see. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Wrighto." He grabbed his tie and smirked, "We'll see if you have the evidence, and the guts, to back up your... theory." He backed off, resuming his cheerful, friendly facade, "Hey Gumshoe! What are standing around for? We got an investigation to be doing!" Gant went past me and went to go terrorize Gumshoe. I took the opportunity to leave. I had to meet up with Mia and Ema, in addition to the two other people I had to see today...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 4:00PM

Detention Center,

Visitors Room

Lana sat across from, and she was obviously angry that I was here. "Where's Mia and Ema?" She asked with a suspicious look and tone of voice, "I came here to discuss a few things with you about your case." Lana made to stand up and leave, "I already told you this, Mr. Wright. I did it. I am the killer. I stabbed Bruce Goodman in Edgeworth's car. I stabbed him with a knife I found in Edgeworth's trunk, the trunk of his car, I mean."

"You know," I said with a smile, "a southern friend I use to know introduced me to a card game. And when your opponent bluffs, you say bullshit, and contradict them with your own hand or the discard pile," I leaned forward as close as I could without seeming creepy, "Bullshit." Lana turned back to me, "Very well. This is the part where you contradict me. Begin." She sat back, obviously waiting for me to begin.

I began. I started with the knife, then moved myself forward with everything I took from my briefcase. Every time she raised an objection, I smothered it with a new piece of evidence. I took out the SL-9 files and began relating all three of the cases: Lana's, Meekin's, and SL-9. She turned paler with everything I presented, and she started to chew her nails after I started mentioning SL-9. And when I told her "Damon Gant is the real killer, you were blackmailed into being his accomplice." She bit her nail so hard that a small spray of blood flecked onto the counter.

"Stop." She said with the same calm she had before, "Why would Damon Gant want to blackmail me?" I shook my head, "I don't know. But I intend to find out... in court." I packed all of my evidence, "I just needed to inform you of the direction your case was taking. You deserve that much." I sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that you must act this way. I remember seeing you once, when you actually smiled. Ema is right, you were better before SL-9." I got up, with her holding her bandaged hand to her chest in surprise, "You met me before?" I nodded, "A long time a go. I doubt you would remember. I barely remember myself." I shook my head, "Those memories we try to keep away, they always come back. We must pay the ultimate price either way." I nodded to her in farewell, then I left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Feb. 17, 8:00PM

High Prosecutor's Office

Room 1202

"Hey Edgeworth, who are those two guys playing basketball in the hallway?" I asked as I walked in unannounced into his office. Edgeworth looked up with a sneer, "His name is Portsman, and the other one was his investigative partner, Detective Buddy Faith." Edgeworth shook his head, "That racket they are causing is disrespectful toward the entire building." I chuckled, "Just because they aren't as boring as you?" Edgeworth took his eyes off of his work and looked at me, "Did you come here for a reason besides to make fun of me?" He looked tired, making me feel slightly better about my own tiredness. "Yeah, I think you know why I am here." I sat in a chair and held up my briefcase. Edgeworth stared at it as if it were a live viper, "You found evidence against Gant?" I nodded, "It's a bit of a long story, but just hear me out." Edgeworth nodded, and sat back in his chair.

I began, once again, with the knife. I presented in almost the same order as I had Lana. Edgeworth raised some objections, but I silenced them all with, once again, more evidence. I kept on going until Edgeworth held up his hand to stop. "So, Darke did not kill Marshall? That was Gant." Edgeworth leaned forward, a stricken look on his face, "Do you know what this means?" I nodded, "It means you presented falsified evidence. Edgeworth looked pale, "Yes, I suppose it does." He sat back again, drawing a pen from his desk, "I'll see you tomorrow, Wright. I need some time to prepare my case..." I nodded. He wasn't going to prepare his case, he was going to prepare his resignation.

I got up, "Edgeworth?" He looked up at me, "Whatever happens, I want you to know, I think highly of you. You may not know why, but I do..." I turned away, "See you tomorrow..." I walked out of his office...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The trial felt like a condensed version of its original. It went smoother compared to the original as well. I took down the testimonies of Angel Starr, Jake Marshall, and Lana Skye. Finally, Gant made an appearance. He, once again, refused to testify, resulting in his downfall. Every time I took down one of his main points, he looked like he had been zapped by von Karma's taser. Finally, I used the cloth to prove he killed Neil Marshall. And once again, he clapped and laughed so maniacally. It was something I hadn't heard since Kristoph..._

_ Lana confessed to everything and was pronounced Not Guilty. Ema was once again sent to Europe, and she promised she would return triumphantly as a forensic investigator. I told her that when the time came, to study hard for the test. She deserved to pass it._

_ Edgeworth left the same letter on his desk as he had before. However, he also left a letter for me at Fey & Co:_

_ Dear Phoenix Wright,_

_ Your actions have made me reevaluate my role as a prosecutor, and my life. I have decided to go on a journey of self-discovery. I will find the truth. And when I do, prepare to face me in court, for I plan to educate you as well..._

_ Sincerely, Miles Edgeworth, Attorney at Law._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So... what did you guys think? I felt like this chapter was a chore. So much stuff to go through, so it's probably riddled with mistakes. Review, and tell me these mistakes so I can fix them.

Next chapter shall be a true deviation. Why? That's a surprise.

Thank you for reading,

Kongu123


	7. Reunion, and Turnabout

Fixing My Mistakes:

Reunion, And Turnabout

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Okay, before y'all get out your pitchforks and torches, recall the second game. This case happens before The Lost Turnabout. Plus, if you haven't noticed by now, I have been trying my best to avoid writing courtroom scenes, cause I suck at writing them. I know that is disappointing, but it is true. That's why Phoenix has been planning in such a way as to _avoid the courtroom_. So, without further to do, here is the case where Phoenix hatches an incredibly risky plan to take down Morgan Fey without losing the incredibly unlikeable Dr. Grey... (That rhymed **;**D)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 19, 2017, 8:00AM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

Judging by his expression, Grey couldn't decide whether to laugh or to gape at us in shock. Mia looked over at me, "I don't think he believes us, Phoenix." I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Grey, "Look, I know it sounds extreme, but it's true. And we can't go forward with our plan unless you help." Grey seemed to settle on gaping, since he wasn't laughing any more, then he sat up and straightened his glasses, "Wait, so what you are saying, is that Mimi's sister is going to try to kill me, and your aunt is working with her to get your sister arrested for my murder?" Mia nodded.

Grey just shook his head, "That's too extreme, nobody would do that." I folded my arms, "Is that why you bought the pistol, cause it sounds like that you were expecting exactly that to happen..." Grey froze in mid adjustment of his glasses, looking up at me, then he folded his arms, "Very well. What is my role in this plan?" Mi nodded and went to her desk, "For starters, you are going to need this ..." She pulled a hard looking black vest from her desk drawer, and Grey's eyes bulged, "Y-You mean, you want me to go in there anyway?" I nodded, "It's imperative that we catch them in the act. You won't die, unless she weight lifts or something..." Grey looked mortified, "What if I _do_ die?" Mia handed him the vest, "Then the second state of our plan will fail. We will need that gun of yours." Mia shook her head, "So long as you scream loudly when she stabs you, the plan will work. Phoenix will break down the door, Morgan will tell them to phone the police. Then, about two minutes later, Phoenix will return, you'll return to life, and the two of you will hold them until the police get there, then they can arrested."

Grey sat back, holding the vest, "What if I don't want to go through with your plan?" I leaned in close, using the father glare again, "You wouldn't want to do that. Your clinic would just get worse and worse, wouldn't it? And Mimi will just hunt you down. You have already scheduled the channeling. If you canceled it, what would she think?" I could see that Grey was convinced, "Fine. I'll do it." He took off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt so he could put on the vest. Mia politely turned away, while I began filling him in on the plan, "Now, when Maya begins praying, Mimi will drug Maya and attack you. I believe she will go for a knife stab to your heart." I pointed to his chest, "It's important you scream. Otherwise, we will have no way to walk in on Morgan helping her." Grey had finished putting on the vest, and was buttoning on his shirt. "When I come in on Morgan and Mimi cleaning, Mimi will most likely try to kill me. That will be your cue to get up, and help me keep Morgan and Mimi under control until the Police get there."

Grey put back on his jacket, "I hope you understand that the only reason I am doing this is because I want a confession from Mimi? That's the only reason..." I turned around to him, "Why are you being so anal about it? The woman lost her sister. She will realize it was her fault, but you need to give her time to deal with it. You are a perfect scapegoat, just let her blame you until it hits her that it was all her fault. You'll get your confession when she is ready to admit it." Grey looked surprised, and then thoughtful. He remained that way for the entire train ride to Kurain...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 19, 2017, 4:00PM

Fey Manor

Channeling Chamber

_It was over. Mia had gone to "pray" in some valley outside the mansion so that she wouldn't get In the way. So, when Grey had yelled in pain, Lotta and I had broken down the door. Morgan immediately kicked us both out, just like last time. I stopped just outside the mansion, "Lotta, it doesn't feel right, leaving them here. You call the police!" Lotta didn't argue (Thank God) and went on to the village's only pay phone. I went back in to the manor, to find out that Grey was actually dead._

It was obvious from the blood on the floor that Grey had bled out. Even more obvious was the fresh knife slash across his throat (_Damn_). Fortunately, Mimi and Morgan were still there, both attempting to get Maya out of her robes and into Mimi's. I rushed forward and got the gun from Grey's corpse before either could react, "I don't know who the hell you are, but get away from Maya. You too Morgan." Both of them snarled at me, but retreated from Maya's peacefully sleeping form. We waited another fifteen minutes before Gumshoe and a few Police Officers came through the door, "Why are you holding a gun on them, pal?" Gumshoe asked, clearly afraid I would shoot. I lowered my gun slightly, to let them know I was keeping them from hurting Maya, when Mimi struck. She pulled out the knife that she conceivably used to kill Grey and pushed another officer away. She was almost to the door, when she ran into two people.

Pearl appeared in the doorway and Mimi stopped in surprise. And then, in a burst of speed I didn't know he was capable of, Gumshoe grabbed Mimi and forced the knife out of her hand, "I hope you are going to go quietly, pal. I have no interest in any more people losing their lives today." I figured that this must be the reason he was a detective. Gumshoe cuffed Mimi and began leading her out the door. Before he left, he looked at me, "Why did you have a gun on her, pal?" He nodded toward Morgan. "Because she was helping her undress Maya. I figured you don't help murderers undress your niece unless your an accomplice." Gumshoe nodded, and gestured toward the officer that had been knocked down, "Take her away, Harrison." The officer got up and proceeded out with Morgan.

As she was walking out, she directed a hateful stare at me. And that's when Pearl almost ruined everything. Pearl came in and started crying and pulling on the officer to let her mother go. Morgan smacked the officer and also began running. Of course, she ran right into Mia, and the two toppled onto the ground. Morgan began getting up when I ran out of the chamber as well, "Mia stop her, she was helping the woman set u- GAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGHHHH!" I clutched my side and dropped the gun and looked into a pair of familiar brown eyes. Pearl had punched me in the kidney, and I was pretty much neutralized. (_How can Fey's hit so hard?_). Mia, thankfully, was still able to restrain Morgan enough for the officer to come over and handcuff her as well. Pearl tried to follow, but Mia held her as Morgan was taken away.

I took about five minutes to recover, and that is when Maya finally woke up. She was a little disoriented at first, but with Mia and Pearl around to help her, she was normal in a short amount of time. Mia described what had happened, and I supplemented from a distance. Pearl still had a dangerous glint in her eyes. Eventually, the EMT's declared Maya healthy and Grey dead, which opened up the questioning. Maya, Mia, Pearl, and I rode in Gumshoes car to the local precinct in Los Angeles. Pearl had refused to remain behind, as she wanted to be sure her mother was absolved.

Pearl refused to believe that her mother was responsible. Mia explained and showed her all of the evidence proving her mothers guilt, even explaining her motive. Of course, Mia made it sound like she wanted to replace Maya, not place Pearl as master. After all, we didn't want Pearl to overwhelmed with guilt.

Eventually, Gumshoe came to see the four of us. "Well, Pal, we have all the evidence we need to convict Ms. Miney. It will help that she decided to admit to everything." Gumshoe sat down, "Ms. Fey has remained silent. She won't say anything at all. Ms. Miney also said Ms. Fey helped her, but..." Gumshoe shrugged, "Your aunt is neither admitting to anything or defending herself. Do you think she will?" Mia shook her head, "I don't think she will cooperate with the police. Ms. Miney's testimony, and Phoenix's, are the only things that can convict her." Gumshoe nodded, "All right then, all of you except Ms. Fey and Mr. Wright can go." Pearl shook her head, "I have to be here to give aid to Mystic Maya in her time of need. And, I need to make sure mother goes free."

Gumshoe grimaced and looked at Mia, "I'll talk to her. Go do your job Detective." Gumshoe got up, "I'll have someone bring in some blankets or something. If you need anything else, just find me." Gumshoe nodded to us and left the room. Mia turned to Pearl, "Pearl, I know you love your mother. But, she helped Mimi. Phoenix saw him..." Pearl instantly turned on me, "Why should we believe you, you could be lying!" She pointed at me, accusation glinting in her eyes. I shook my head, "Why would I want to? I have no motive to put your mother in jail." Of course that wasn't completely true, but it still allowed me to say that without any Psyche-Locks appearing.

Pearl looked like she was trying to think of a way to refute my claim, so that it wouldn't be true. But then, shoulders slumping in defeat, she fell to her knees and began to cry. In all honesty, I was willing to try and comfort her and tell her it would be okay. But how could I? I was a complete stranger. In this time, I had just met Pearl. Hell, I don't even see Maya that often. (_Why can't things go back to the way they were before?_) Maya and Mia instantly went to Pearl, and I simply sat there, unable to do anything for a friend who didn't know me. After all, who wants to know a dead man?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 19, 2017

Detention Center,

Solitary Cell 13

_Coincidence. Coincidence was all it took to bring my plan crashing down. But, all is not lost, my dear Pearl. Stay strong, for I have another plan to bring down Mia and Maya. You will be master, my daughter. This I swear..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That ended on a depressing note. That is why the next one will be happy! Yay! I know Dr. Grey was slightly OC, but that was necessary for the plot, somewhat. Hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully, this will convince Phoenix to be more friendly to everybody, right?

With hope that you will continue reading,

Kongu123


	8. The Fragrance of Dark Coffee

Fixing My Mistakes:

The Fragrance of Dark Coffee

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

I think you can figure out what this episode is about. Warning: Mia will be slightly OC. However, her boyfriend just literally came back from death. I'd feel giddy too (if it were a girlfriend...or George Clooney). Oh and for those of you not liking the new Nick/Maya relationship (Looks at Secret Serendipity), there is an entire train ride for your amusement.

Rated D(T) for Diego Armando. I'm a guy, and straight as an arrow, but I still think he's sexy...

I enjoy Diego/Mia, so I really enjoyed writing this. :D

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 27, 2017, 12:00PM

Hotti Clinic, Resident Ward

Room 314

I opened his eyes. Of course, that didn't really have much of an effect. I could sense that I was in a lighted room, and that was pretty much it. (_What the hell has happened to me? The last thing I can remember..._) And that, of course, was when it all came flooding back. Dahlia Hawthorne. The poisoned coffee. The rush to the hospital before my world went dark.

I blinked for a few moments to see if my sight would return, then I simply lay there. I was sure I was in a hospital bed, but that was a guess. (_Whats wrong with my eyes?_) I began feeling my eyelids, making sure my eyes were actually open, but that quickly exhausted me. I felt incredibly weak, and it was an effort to stay awake.

I didn't even realize he wasn't alone until I heard a gasp. I also heard a shuffling of feet, "Hello? Where am I?" I asked uncertainly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. After all, I _was_ sitting in a bed in an unknown location without the ability to even see. I heard some more hurried footsteps nearby, which grew closer, then heard a door close, and someone walk up where I was, "Mr. Armando?" (_Diego Armando, that is my name..._) I nodded, "That's me, where am I?" I heard the other man stir uncomfortably (according to my hearing), "You are at Hotti Clinic. You have been in a coma for the last five years..."

I could hear key strokes nearby, and assumed that the man was using a computer of some sort. "What happened to me?" The key strokes continued, "You were poisoned at a local courthouse. After being brought here for treatment, you fell into a coma. We were able to keep you from death, but the poison did severe damage to your nervous system." I heard feet shuffle over to where I was laying, and then a click, "Do you see the light, Mr. Armando?" I took the effort to shake my head, and a sigh issued from the man, "Then I am afraid our diagnosis was accurate. I'm afraid you are blind."

I smirked, "I could kind of tell that for myself, Doc." I chuckled, then I grew serious, "I need some coffee. Can you get me some coffee?" The other man replied sadly, "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Patients aren't allow-" He was cut off as I reached out my hand and correctly guessed where the mans tie was, and I yanked him down to face level, "Coffee, I crave the dark and bitter flavor of Coffee. I will drink some coffee, even if I have to get up from this bed and brew it myself..." The Doctor laughed nervously, "I'll... uh... see what I can do..."

I let go of his tie, "Thanks, Doc. I'll... uh... be here." I sat back with a sigh. (_I feel beat, and all I did was grab some guy's tie! I must be really messed up._) "So... what else happened to me?" I heard the doctor go back to his computer, "I doubt you will be able to see it, but hair has turned white form the damage your nervous system suffered. In addition, you will require a couple months of physical therapy before we can even think of letting you go." The Doctor walked back over, "But my first priority is to see if you can hold down some food, and I suppose... some coffee. I'll be back, don't go anywhere..." The Doctor chuckled and left.

(_Oh yeah, no way I can really leave. Asshole._) I shook my head and decided it would be best if I stayed awake. I had been asleep for five years after all. I knew I had forgotten to ask something that meant so much more to me than coffee, but I was scared to ask, (_Where's my Kitten?_).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 27, 2017, 12:30PM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

I grinned in triumph. I finally had tracked down all of those stupid numbers. Wellington was as good as mine. I began programming the my phone with the same phone numbers as the ones on my laptop screen. (_Doesn't hurt to have a backup plan_). That's when the phone rang.

"Fey & Co. Law Offices, where we prove your innocence no matter what. This is Phoenix..."

"Hello, this is Doctor Micheal Hutch. Is Ms. Mia Fey there?"

I shook my head, "I'm afraid not, would you like to leave a message? And if it is a case, I can help you..."

The man on the other end laughed, "I'm afraid you probably have the temperament for it. Unless you are a living coffee machine, Ms. Fey is the only one who can help me..."

I sat up, "Diego Armando is awake?"

"Yes, he woke up about a half hour ago. He grabbed my tie and demanded coffee and his "kitten". He told me her name was Mia Fey and that she worked at Grossberg Law Offices. The man who works there gave me your number."

I nodded, "All right, I'll call Ms. Fey. I'm sure she will be there as soon as possible."

The man on the other end sighed in relief, "Thank you. I'm not sure of we can keep him calm much longer..."

The line went dead. I put the phone in the cradle and picked up my cell phone.

(_Great. Well, here goes nothing..._) "Hey, Chief?"

"Phoenix? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I just got a call from Hotti Clinic. They said that Diego Armando is awak-" I pulled the receiver away from my ear as the girliest squeal I've ever heard emitted from it. Then an embarrassed silence.

"Uh.. Phoenix, forget you heard that."

"Sure... Chief. Anyway, the doctor said he is getting impatient."

"I bet he is. Thanks Phoenix. Go ahead and close down the office. Take a day off. Actually, I have a _mission_ for you."

I sat back, "And what would that be, Chief?"

"Take the next train to Kurain. I am supposed to pick up Maya for the weekend, but I'm going to here with Diego, I suppose."

I brightened at the prospect, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Mia continued, "Thanks. Oh, and Pearl might be there as well. I'll call to let them know to go with you."

I chuckled dryly, "Thanks, Chief. I'm amazed at the trust you give me. Is there a password I need to learn?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. And I do place a lot of trust in you. I don't think anything will happen. Maya is convinced you are going to ask Edgeworth out any day now..."

I frowned at the snickering on the other end, "It's not like that. We are just _intellectually attracted _to each other."

Mia hung up. I put the phone back in its cradle in satisfaction.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 27, 2017, 4:00PM

Kurain Station

"Hey, Nick!" Maya waved at me cheerfully from the platform as I got off the train. Holding her hand was Pearl, who looked apprehensively at the train. I waved back, "I'm assuming Mia called you guys and told you I was coming?" Maya nodded, "Yup, she says that some guy woke up from a coma. Said it was important that she be with him." Maya shook her head, "Like some guy is more important than her sis and her adorable cousin. Look at us, Nick! We feel abandoned." Maya then put on a puppy dog eyed look of misery while Pearl just looked at her, then at me in confusion.

(_She does look pretty cute..._) "Don't worry about it. This guy is pretty special to the Chief. I'm surprised you don't know that..." Pearl gasped, "You mean, the man who Mystic Mia is visiting... is her _special someone_?" Pearl immediately put her hands to her cheeks in an expression that told the world she was thinking of matchmaking. "Oh, he finally returned from his deep slumber, and now they can live happily ever after!" I sighed, (_Sorry, Chief..._) "Sure, it sounds like a dream come true." I grinned, "Besides, I'm here! I propose we go to the hospital and surprise them..."

Maya grinned in return, "Yeah, I've always wanted to get back at her for the soup incident..." I frowned, "Soup Incident?" Maya blanched, "Um... what? What was I saying? It sounds like a great idea! Lets go!" She grabbed her suitcase and picked up Pearls (who looked frightened) and bounded for the train. I sighed at the escaping medium and picked up Pearls bag as I started after Maya...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 27, 2017, 3:00PM

Hotti Clinic, Resident Ward

Room 314

I had finally managed to convince that idiot doctor keep a coffee machine in the room. I don't need my eyes to do something I had been doing my entire life. My opinion of _Doctor_ Hutch hadn't been great to begin with. First, he had tried to feed me a pudding that tasted like spaghetti mixed with chocolate cake. Then, he had remarked about how utterly disgusting coffee was and bringing in some horrible smelling tea instead and trying to make me drink it. The guy not only is trying to force a blind man to drink tea, but he also insulted my religion. The nerve of some people...

He had finally left when I apparently punched him in the eye. I had been aiming for his nose, but I wasn't complaining. _**Beep!**_ The coffee machine announced that I could finally take a sip of the second most important thing to me. I lifted it up, smelled it (_Oh my God, this is fantastic!_) , then took a sip. Bitter and hot, just the way I like it. It was nice to know my throat hadn't degraded over the five years I had been in wonderland.

I just sat there, inhaling the smell of fresh coffee, when I heard the door open and footsteps echoed in the room. The door shut, and the footsteps stopped. "If that's you Doc, you better not be here to steal my coffee machine. I may be blind, but I'll still kick your ass..." I stopped as my mysterious visitor let out a familiar giggle. "Doc?" I strained my ears to try and distinguish anything I could recognize, then I heard the giggle again, "I know you well enough to know that you probably would kick my ass, but I hope you'll let it slide, just this once." The footsteps walked over to the machine and started working it. I recognized the voice, "K-Kitten?" The rich chuckle sounded again, along with the machine. I heard the footsteps again and felt a weight on the bed, "Here is your coffee, Diego."

A cup was placed in my hand, but I simply set it down. "Kitten, is that really you?" The other voice sounded sad, "You really have gone blind." I felt unbelievably soft hands touch my face, feeling the areas around my eyes. I didn't interfere, "It's been awhile, apparently..." The hands stopped, simply staying there, on my face. "Yeah, it has been awhile. A long while." The weight on the bed shifted, leaning closer to me. I could feel her breath on my face, and I reached out and touched hers. She didn't feel any different from what I remembered, "Have you aged at all, Kitten? Are you just a memory?" I heard that chuckle again, "Does this feel like a memory?" Then, the weight leaned forward again, and I felt her lips touch mine.

We sat there for a while, just sitting in each others company. After a while, Mia broke the silence, "So, what are you planning to do about your sight?" I shrugged, "Don't know. They haven't exactly presented me with a ton of options." I slumped a little, "Is it so bad that I remain blind? I don't really _need_ to see anymore..." Mia laughed, "So, you don't want to be an attorney anymore? I was about to offer you a job at Fey & Co..." I sat up, "Fey & Co? You established your own firm?"

Mia chuckled again, "Of course. Grossberg's nice I suppose, but I needed my own space." I laughed, "That you do, Kitten. I'd love to accept, provided you don't mind a blind coffee loving old man." I felt my hair being ruffled, "I don't know. I kinda like it. It makes you look... sexy." I frowned, "My black hair _wasn't_ sexy?" Mia chuckled again, "I think this makes you look more refined. Now, you can drink coffee from a wine glass and wear a monocle... forget that, but it still looks good." I smiled, (_Okay, at least she isn't rejecting me..._) "Hey, Kitten... have you talked to the Doc?" Mia snorted, "He wasn't acting especially interested in your case. I think I might hire you a new one." I nodded, "No arguments here. So, this law firm of yours, are you going it alone for now, are do you have other lawyers?"

"I have an understudy, his name is Phoenix Wright." I frowned, "_His_ name, huh?" Even without my eyes, I knew Mia had a hurt look on her face, "What? I wait five years for you to get up from your nap, and you get jealous in an hour? Hmph!" And with that, she got up, "I didn't mean it, Kitten! Don't go..." I knew it wasn't like me to break down, I wasn't feeling the greatest. (_What if she does want to leave me?_). But suddenly, I felt the weight on the bed again, and her hand on my face, "I can't stay forever. Besides, you won't get better if you don't rest. And if I'm here, I _know_ you won't rest..." She got up, and then I felt a peck on my cheek, "I'll be back later. Maya and my cousin Pearl are here for the weekend. Goodbye, Diego." With that, I heard the door open and close. I leaned back, comfortable in the knowledge that my Kitten was okay. Sleep snuck up on me, but I didn't mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 27, 2017, 5:00PM

Area Around Los Angeles

Train Line 4

Things had degraded s soon as we had boarded the train. I had forgot to bring some cash for food, so Maya was constantly complaining about her stomach. Of course, Pearl would tolerate no disrespect for Maya, so I had to fish out my credit card to pay for food. After that, Maya started talking nonstop about everything that had happened in Kurain for the last month and a half. All the while, Pearl looked out the window. And every time she looked at me, there was an unspoken accusation in her eyes. (_I need to push for Morgan to get solitary confinement. If she talks to Pearl now..._) I grimaced. I should enjoy this time I had with them. Even though Pearl didn't like me and Maya hardly knew me, I still enjoyed talking with them. Steel Samurai was a common topic, and even Pearl became interested in what we were talking about, coming out of her shell slightly.

"Like, in the newest Pink Princess episode, the Steel Samurai finally returns from the journey of self discovery and helps the Pink Princess! Plus, the new special effects manager for the show really spiced up the special effects, you know? And it looks like he is starting to fall for the Pink Princess." Pearl swooned, "That's so romantic! I was sure the Steel Samurai and the Pink Princess would fall in love!" Maya laughed, "Of course, who else are they going to fall in love with? Shes kind of the only girl on the show that isn't a villain..." I shook my head, "Is it seriously only the two of them in that entire city? You would think more people would flock to their cause..." Maya looked thoughtful, "I suppose that they could add more, but what is the point of putting in five heroes?"

I snapped my fingers, suddenly remembering something, "You know, when I was a kid, I remember watching a TV show about five brave teens fighting against an evil alien. The whole five heroes thing worked pretty well for that show." Maya just stared at me, "Nick, that just sounds dumb." Pearl looked curious, "Do any of them fall in love?" I tapped my chin in an imitation of Trucy, "Well, I think two of them got together. The White Ranger and the Pink Ranger..." Pearl nodded, "Then I want to watch it, can you help me find it, Mr. Wright?" I turned to Pearl, "Please, call me Nick. Its bad enough that the Chief calls me Phoenix. It makes me feel old."

Maya snickered, "You _are_ old. Look at you in your oldness. You watched a TV show that's so old that it doesn't even run anymore." I put on a hurt expression, "At least _my_ show had five heroes. That adds a lot more variety and diversity to the show. So instead of a Steel Samurai season of 30 episodes, a Power Rangers season had _60_ episodes." Maya frowned, "Well, Steel Samurai has awesome special effects! And magic! A-And romantic back story!" Maya folded her arms in triumph, "I bet your _Power Ringers_ show didn't have time to explore the back story of any of the characters!"

I folded my own arms, "Actually, each character had at least part of their back story explained, and we even got some back story for the villains! I don't think we even know the Evil Magistrates true name, do we? In addition, the fun multiplied the third of the way through each season because a secret sixth ranger would always show up!" Maya looked flustered, "Well, Steel Samurai has an undying invincible hero fighting for justice in a place where justice is rarely found!" I smiled and leaned forward, pointing my finger to present my final piece of evidence, "Each episode of my show ends with a giant robot battle."

Maya's arms slumped in defeat, "Giant Robots? That sounds... cool..." The last word was a whisper, so soft I could barely hear it. I was about to start gloating over my victory when the PA announced, "Please take your seats and buckle your seat belts. We are about to make our stop at Los Angeles Station." The three of us were already buckled, but Pearl still grabbed me in fear while the train started slowing, "You okay?" Pearl noticed that she was clinging to me and instantly let go, turning back toward the window. I sighed, (_I guess she still needs time..._)

We finally arrived at the station, and a familiar figure was waiting for us, "Maya, Pearl!" Mia called from the platform, waving her arms. Pearl and Maya rushed over, leaving me to carry all of their baggage. And, of course, they never retrieved from their new found mule as we struck out toward a waiting cab. "So, your special someone woke up from their slumber, Mystic Mia?" Mia laughed, "I suppose you could put it that way, he didn't exactly want to go to sleep. And, please, call me Mia. I'm not a Channeler anymore." Pearl looked confused, "But, you can still channel spirits, right?" Mia nodded, "Then you are still Mystic Mia!" Pearl looked as upbeat as Maya, and Maya was busy pointing out the sights visible from the station. Mia left them to their conversation and turned to me, "Everything go okay?" I gave a thumbs up, "Yeah, they are pretty fun to talk to. We talked about children TV shows the whole way here." Mia laughed, "Of course you did." She turned to me, a serious expression on her face, "Phoenix, I have an important question for you. You told me the reason you came back..." She glanced at Pearl and Maya, "...was because of them. Why did that hurt you so much?"

I began loading things in the car. "There are many answers to that question, Chief. You told me to protect them, and I failed. Plus, Maya, Pearl, and I grew close during our time together. I felt... lost... without them..." I stopped for a second, then shook my head, "But I am going to change that. It won't happen this time." I finished loading the luggage, and shut the trunk. "Go ahead without me, I've got something I need to take care of. Someone I need to see..." I began walking off, with a confused Mia looking at me from the cab.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 27, 2017, 6:00PM

Hotti Clinic, Resident Ward

Room 314

I had been awake for only six hours, and already I felt like I had been awake for days. So many things had happened that I wasn't sure that I could take any more surprises. That is, of course, when a doctor came by. "Good evening, Mr. Armando." I heard the voice as my door opened, "Don't you know how to knock?" The footprints got closer and I heard something scrape across the floor. A chair, probably.

"Mr. Armando, my name is Doctor Sebastian Argyle. I was wondering if I could have a couple minutes of your time." I sat up, "Yeah, sure. It's not like I can't make time to talk to you." Doctor Argyle chuckled, "I am an Optometrist, and I was the one who declared you blind." I frowned, (_Is he trying to rub it in or something?_) "And?" I heard that somewhat creepy chuckle again, "You see, your eyesight was lost to you within a month. But, it was a type of blindness I had never seen before." I heard some ruffling as if he was taking something out of a bag, "I was wondering 'How can I cure this?' In reality, I cannot heal your vision."

"So... why did you come in here then?" The man outright laughed, "Because I discovered how to cheat nature from her prize. I found a way to return your vision to you..." I felt something placed in my hands. It felt metallic and warm. "What you hold in your hands is a special kind of visor. I designed it specifically for you." I felt worried, why the hell was the thing warm? "Does it run on a nuclear battery or something?" More laughter from the damn doctor, "No, just plain old batteries. Why don't you try it on?" I felt the thing taken from me, and I felt it placed on my face. Then, an electric jolt came from the thing, causing me to jump. A second ago, my world had been dark, and now it was blindingly white.

"It isn't working! Take it off!" I clawed at the thing, but it felt suctioned to my face, "Give it a moment, Mr. Armando. It is scanning your eyes." I stopped clawing as the brightness seemed to subside. Finally, after a minute or so, my eyesight returned to normal. The first thing I noticed were my hands, (_God, are those my hands? They look shrunken... and white as a sheet!_) I began looking at other things: my bed, my door, the incredibly old and creepy doctor who was now chuckling next to my bed. Everything had a slightly red cast to it. "It... works. Thank you." I reached out my hand to the guy, but he shook his head and stood up, "No need, Mr. Armando. I shall have others sent to you. I have enjoyed working on your... unique case." And with that chuckle, he left.

I touched the visor again. It felt like it was a part of me. Now that I had this thing, I could go back to my life before. (_I think I might just take your offer, Kitten. Diego Armando is back, baby!_).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 27, 2017, 6:30PM

Office of Elise Deauxnim

"So, you're saying that since my name was cleared, I should return to my home?" Misty Fey looked irked. She had been caught completely unprepared by my calling her Ms. Fey when I entered, and she slipped up and acknowledged the fact before she caught herself and realized what she had done. Unfortunately, that was the easiest thing I had done that evening. She had tried to kick me out until I mentioned Mia and Maya. Now she was listening, but I don't think she is ready to do so. "Yes. Mia has left Kurain behind, and we both know that being Master is not what Maya wishes to do right now. Your people need you, Master Misty."

Misty grimaced, "Please, do not call me that. I am dishonored before the entire village." I held my hand up, "And as I just explained to you, Gregory Edgeworth was mistaken. The fact that he was only being human does make you dishonored. You _will_ be welcomed back. There are people who do miss you. Kurain needs its master back." Misty sat back in her chair, her tea forgotten on her desk. "I... will think on this. Good night, Mr. Wright." I knew a dismissal when I heard one. I got up to leave, "And a good night to you, Master Misty." I turned and walked out of the office. (_I hope she will listen. I do not want Maya and Mia to go through her death again..._)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know this chapter seems kind of dumb and pointless, but I had some loose ends to take care of. In a week, Phoenix will go through The Forgotten Turnabout, and I will be pulling my hair out trying to figure out what will change.

Please review. I need them more than you could possibly know. In the words of Ron Delite, "PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE REVIEEEEEEEW MEEEEEEEEE!"

Thanks and best wishes,

Kongu123


	9. The Forgotten Turnabout

Fixing My Mistakes:

The Forgotten (Or Not) Turnabout

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Thanks for the reviews. I notice that this is another chapter that is courtroom only. I'm... not sure if this came out the way I would have liked... but enjoy anyway. Sorry about the inconsistency, Finals are coming up and whatnot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

September 6, 2017, 6:00PM

Expose Park,

Upper Path

Wellington appeared on time. And of course, Maggey left like she was supposed to. Wellington walked up to the officer, clearly nervous, "Good evening, officer. I see you have my phone? I dropped it a while ago. Thank you for bringing it back to me..." Prince took the phone out, "This is yours then?" Wellington nodded, "Yes, it is my phone, a way to get a hold of me, a way I get a hold of others..."

Prince nodded, "Uh-huh. You know the numbers on this phone seem strange to me, I recognize them from a case a friend of mine is working on. He was tracking... a con-artist ring." Wellington froze, staring at prince. Suddenly, Gumshoe appeared as if from nowhere, "So, we are going to bring you in for questioning, Mr. Wellington." Wellington ran, attempting to get past Gumshoe, but ran right into Maggey, who tackled him singlehandedly, "I've got him sir!" Gumshoe and Prince quickly got him as well, and he was soon cuffed and being led away by Gumshoe, all the while screaming, "I was coerced, they are threatening my family, you got to believe me!"

Maggey dusted herself off, and Prince sighed, "That could have ended badly." He turned to me, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Wright. We will get those guys behind bars in no time." Maggey walked up to him and gave me a stiff salute, "Thank you, Sir!" I chuckled, "No problem, glad everything went smoothly." Maggey laughed, "Maybe you should consider becoming a detective, sir!" Prince grinned, "Yeah, we could really use someone like you on the force." I shook my head, "No, I think I'm good right where I am."

I walked away, taking another look at Prince, who was now talking to Maggey. (_Poor Gumshoe._) As I was walking away, the night reminded me of that evening six months ago...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 2, 2017, 7:00PM

Berry Big Circus

Big Top Back Room

Even at fifteen, Regina looked incredibly adorable, she wore that same red costume that made her look competent at her job as an animal tamer. She started talking to Leon, who was just hanging out in his cage. "It's a mistake, you know." She looked up at me, I had been standing in the shadows behind the cage, dressed in my "hobo" attire. She looked at me curiously, "What do you mean?" I chuckled, "Bat really likes you, you know that, right?" She nodded uncertainly, "Who are you?" She asked, the question being asked with hers eyes as well as her voice. I chuckled again, "That isn't important. What is important is that you just say yes to Bat. Go to the movies with him. You like him too, right?"

Regina blushed, "Yes, I do like him. But, he needs to learn a lesson." She smiled, "I gave him a little something to help him sneeze." She giggled. I shook my head, "It might seem funny now, but it won't tomorrow. That is why I am here." I walked into the light, "You see, Bat isn't the only one who can sneeze." I looked meaningfully at Leon. Regina followed my gaze, and gasped, "Leon! If Bat puts his head in there..." I smiled, "That's right. You are pretty smart, Regina." I cleared my face of expression, "I know you like to tease Max and Trilo, but that needs to stop. Regina, there are things going on that you don't understand..."

I turned around and started walking away, "Bye. Remember what we talked about." I walked into the shadows, leaving behind a confused and slightly frightened Regina...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

September 6, 2017, 7:30PM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

Mia was still in the office when I got there. "Hey, Chief." I said, hanging up my coat. Mia looked up, "Hey, how are you doing? Did everything go okay?" I nodded, "Of course. Everything went great. Nobody died..." I sat down in my chair. Nobody died. Nobody has died. But people will die anyway. I already failed to save Goodman, and Grey got killed as well. Even coming back in time with knowledge of what already happened has not saved them. (_Was there even a point in trying? Is this all worth my life?_). Of course, it was easy to dismiss that thought with one look across the room. (_I saved the Chief. Maya will have a sister to help her through life. Diego will no longer have a reason to swear bloody revenge against me. Ha and the Chief can be happy. Pearls has two cousins to be with her instead of one. Misty Fey can return to be Master of Kurain..._)

I sat back in my chair, closing my eyes. It had been a long day. It had obviously been difficult for Gumshoe to swallow that Wellington was going to do something, but when I told him Maggey's life was in danger, he sped out the door faster than his car was ever capable of going. (_Maggey has a point, maybe I should become a detective..._). "Phoenix?" Mia was standing in the doorway, "You okay?" She looked concerned, "You look tired..."

I snorted, "I am tired. I just need some sleep, I guess." Mia nodded, "Why don't you go home?" I shook my head, "No, its fine, I have some paperwork to do from that last case." I began opening my drawers and pulling out the files when Mia walked over and slammed the drawer shut, "Go _home_, Wright. You can come back tomorrow, when you _won't_ mess up the paperwork." I chuckled, "Alright." I got up, "Do you need a ride, Phoenix?" I shook my head, "No, I'll just take a cab. Night, Chief." Mia walked back to her office, "Goodnight, Phoenix."

In all honesty, I didn't want to go home. At least then, I wouldn't be left to my thoughts, and my thoughts had a habit of dwelling on the price I paid to be here...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depression. I had to rewrite this story three times, usually because I remembered that my story as is contradicted something. Of course, then I also remembered that I supposed to save Prince. Then I remembered that I forgot to save Bat. So, rather than insert that in a different chapter, I thought to include it in this one as a flashback. I might revise it later. As always, Reviews are awesome. Please DO IT!

Thanks for reading,

Kongu123


	10. New Years Day Brings Changes

Fixing My Mistakes:

New Years Day Brings Changes

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Originally, this was going to be Turnabout Big Top. But, since that pretty much wrapped up in everybody being all happy and stuff in the last chapter, this is simply a new years piece, with Armando getting released from the hospital, and Nick getting a little boost of hope.

Enjoy, as always. Rated T for implied pairings and a great movie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

January 1, 2018, 7:00AM

Phoenix Wrights Apartment

I woke up to snoring next to me. Naturally, I panicked, pulling the sheets with me as I fell off my bed. I sat up on my floor to come face to face with a snoring Larry Butz. (_Wait a minute, we didn't... no... what happened last night? We didn't... what is Larry doing in my bed? He said he wasn't into men, did he get drunk or something? Did I get drunk? Did we... I can understand being lonely enough to find a girl for new years, but LARRY! Oh God... this is giving me multiple mental images that I do _not _need..._) Larry opened his eyes, and stared at me dumbly before his eyes widened, "Whoa! Nick, why am I in your bed? We didn't... did we?" He looked as horrified as I felt.

I suddenly remembered, (_Wait a minute. Didn't we just fall asleep here thumb wrestling? Oh yeah..._) "We were thumb wrestling, remember? We probably just fell asleep here." I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing my suit. "I don't think anything weird happened. I think we're good." I got up, "But I would appreciate it if you left." Larry sniffed, "Hmph. You aren't a very gracious host, Nick. You could at least offer me breakfast." He got up himself, still clad in his orange jacket, and stretched. I chuckled, "Feel free to help yourself." I gestured toward my small kitchen. Larry smiled his thanks and walked over.

I began brushing my hair and teeth when Larry confronted me, "Nick, there isn't anything in your kitchen except for a loaf of moldy bread and some eggs!" I turned to him, "Well then, you should go home and get some food." Larry shrugged, "All right. See ya later, Nick!" Larry opened my door and left, leaving me alone in my boring apartment. (_Hmm... its new years day, I'm starting a reputation for myself again, and I need companionship. Where should I go?_) The answer was obvious. I grabbed my coat and headed to the office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

January 1, 2018, 8:00AM

Fey & Co Law Offices

Diego had been released from the hospital a month ago. I had been swamped with cases, so I hadn't been there when he had completely taken over my office space. It wasn't that he took my desk. It was that he took my desk and replaced it with his damned coffee machine. The thing looked like a mechanical popcorn maker with at least twenty different knobs and buttons. It took up the space where my desk used to be. What was worse, the coffee it made was bitter and hot, not at all sweet like it was supposed to be. And, when I complained to Mia about it, she shrugged and said, "Hey, at least he isn't kicking you out of the office all together..." It made me almost want to poison the idiotic thing, see if he could wake up from a second coma...

So, it was no surprise when I came into the office to the smell of coffee. "Whats going on, Wright?" Diego was sitting at a chair, sniffing a white mug of coffee. I snorted, "Not as much as you, apparently. I expect it must take hours to do basic maintenance on that thing." Diego laughed, "Ha! Not so long. I think you are still hurting over the fact that there is less room in here." I rolled my eyes and sat at my cramped workspace. Diego looked from his machine, "What are you working on?" I opened my desk and began taking out files and paper, "Paperwork. The last case still isn't completely done." Diego nodded, "Huh." He turned away and went back to his silent contemplation, as he liked to call it.

I looked out my window. One of the pluses of moving my desk was that I got a clear view from the window. It was a beautiful snowy morning. Nobody was really out, and it reminded me of the reason of why I came to the office. I began working on the oh-so-dreaded-paperwork, letting my mind wander as I did so. About twenty minutes later, Maya and Pearl passed me, "Hey, Nick. You wanna make a snowman with us?" I looked at the two spirit mediums. They both looked like puffy marshmallows in their winter gear. "No thanks, I'll pass. I have some paperwork to do." I turned back, as the two girls took on disappointed expressions. I heard a sniff from behind me, "Fine, be a grumpy old man. C'mon Pearl, I'll teach how to make a snowman shaped like the steel samurai!" The two of them went out the door. Two minutes later, I saw them outside on the snow covered sidewalk, making a masterpiece. I sat back for a moment, looking at the two girls, reminded of another new years day that wouldn't happen for another two years...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

January 1, 2020, 6:00AM

Wright Talent Agency

"Daddy! You have to wake up! DADDY!" I woke up with a start, "Trucy, whats wrong?" I was rubbing my eyes and trying to wake up. She looked panicked, "Daddy, I accidentally set the oven on fire!" I stared at her for a second, then I leaped out of bed and ran downstairs at top speed. I was downstairs and in the kitchen when I saw the table. Two plates bulging with food were set on it, looking exceptionally appetizing. Trucy ran after after me and yelled, "Happy New Years, Daddy!" I chuckled, "Thanks... um, why did you say the oven was on fire?" She sighed, "Because I wanted to make sure you got up, Daddy. Ever since you got that job at the Borscht Bowl Club, you have never gotten up before noon, unless I get you up!"

I sighed, "All right. Well, I'm here." I sat down, but before I could grab a fork, Trucy grabbed and looked at me authoritatively, "Daddy, before we eat breakfast, we have to make New Years resolutions! I resolve to learn more tricks and get a job somewhere performing magic! And I think you should resolve to get up earlier!" I laughed, "Deal. Can I eat this delicious breakfast you made, or are you going to make me stare at it?" Trucy frowned, "Daddy, how can I take you seriously when I know you just want the food?" I laughed, "Well, you got me there. I guess you will just have to trust me." She smiled at me, "Of course I trust you Daddy!"

She suddenly looked concerned, "Daddy, whats wrong, why are you crying?" I noticed that a tear had slipped past my defenses, I laughed, "Its nothing, Trucy, I'm just glad you're here..." I wordlessly pulled her into a hug. (_Never change, Trucy. Never change._)

We ate breakfast, and as I was preparing to get in some serious napping, Trucy began pulling on a coat. "Going somewhere?" I asked, wondering why she looked like she was preparing to go to Alaska. "Well, Daddy, we are going to go make a snowman! Come on, you need a coat and some boots!" She pulled my winter things from the closet, leaving a small mess of things that fell out in her search, "C'mon, Daddy!" She said, holding open my coat." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "All right of course we can make a snowman, we can make an army of snowmen! I bet mine will be better!" I pulled on my coat and opened the door into the chilly January morning.

While we lived on a normal street, normal people don't usually get up at 8:00 in the morning. Trucy went to nearby sidewalk, "Okay, Daddy, we need to make a family of snowmen! You can make the parents, and I will make the children!" I laughed, "all right, you're on!" We began scrambling to get what snow we could. Our snowmen began to gradually take shape. I brought my camera from the apartment and began snapping pictures of Trucy making her snowmen, while she took pictures of me making mine. About an hour into our little project, Trucy through the first snowball. It me right in the spikes, and I looked up at my daughter who was grinning impishly and preparing another snowball. I grinned back, "Oh, you think you can take me on? Well, Take That!" I used Larry's 'Instant Snowball' technique and knocked her hat off. She gasped and threw her snowball while ducking behind her snowman child. I threw another snowball, but I missed and it hit someone who had just turned the corner. I was running up to apologize when I recognized him,

"Miles?"

Edgeworth wiped the snow off his face, "I am sure there is a logical reason for why you are throwing snowballs at a time when the average citizen is suffering from a hangover?" I shrugged, "The average citizen doesn't have Trucy as a daught-" I broke off as a snowball was up my shirt. I tried to get all of the snow out before it melted, "Trucy!" She was giggling, and she started laughing uncontrollably when I grabbed her and started tickling her unmercifully, "Daddy! Stop, Daddy! DADDY!" She squealed, unable to stop laughing. I let her go, "That's what you get, stuffing snow up peoples shirts..." I hadn't been able to get it all out, so it had melted and frozen my shirt.

Miles eyebrow shot up, "So, how was your new years?" I laughed, "Pretty much like this, all of last night. Why are you here, by the way. Not that I am complaining..." Miles shrugged, "I'm on my way to a crime scene. An... um..." He glanced worriedly at Trucy, "...robbery. They think it was by someone who does this... um... repeatedly." I nodded, "Sounds bad. They haven't caught him, yet?" Miles straightened, "We have a suspect. If we can link him to other... ah... robberies, then we can put him away for good. Anyway, this was just on my way." I nodded, "Well, I won't keep you. Good luck." He nodded, "Thank you, Phoenix. Happy new years." He began walking down the street. Trucy looked after him critically, "I think he needs a hug. You should have given him one, Daddy."

I laughed, "He would have just found it embarrassing. I think he will be fine. He does have someone after all..." (_I wonder how Franziska is doing? I haven't heard anything about her since she and Edgeworth cracked that smuggling ring..._). Trucy pointed at the rapidly rising sun, "Hurry, Daddy! People are going to be coming out soon! We need to finish making the snowmen!" We began feverishly working to finish the little snowmen family. We gave them each a little snow instrument to play and made a snow guitar case on the ground. After we were finished, we stepped back to admire our handiwork, "And now we have a snowman mariachi band." Trucy clapped her hands in delight, and then shivered slightly.

I looked at the flag raised outside the nearby shop. It started fluttering, "I think its time we go inside, Trucy." Trucy was openly shivering now, but she was also vehemently shaking her head, "Daddy, I want to stay out-" She was cut off by a strong gust of wind. I picked her up and carried her inside the office. We started getting out of our now wet winter clothes, "You get into some warm pj's, and I'll make us some hot chocolate. I'll even put in some marshmallows." Trucy smiled and ran up the stairs. I went into the kitchen and heated up a pot of water. Trucy came downstairs wrapped in a blanket and sat at the table. I brought out two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. We sat at the table, and drank cocoa to warm up. "Why did it have to get cold, Daddy? I had a fun day planned and everything..." I smiled, "And you think I didn't have something planned as well?" Trucy lit up, "Ooh, what are we going to do, Daddy?" I laughed, "Make your way to the couch, my little magician. I have a special movie presentation only for people who are related to me."

Trucy got up from her chair and ran to the couch with her blanket. "I'm ready, Daddy!" I laughed, "All right, let me get the movie." I went over to the closet and pulled out the movie in question. I handed her the cover and let her look at it. "The Princess Bride?" She asked in confusion, "That doesn't sound very new years, Daddy." I laughed, "It isn't really, Its just something I saw at the video store. I remember watching this as a kid." I got the disk out and put it into the player. I went back to the couch and sat down. Trucy covered both of us with her blanket, and we settled down as the opening credits started. "Is there going to be any gushy love scenes, Daddy?" She asked. I chuckled, "Trucy, this movie has everything, including a gushy love scene." She giggled, "Everything? Does it have a magician?" I turned to her, "Yup, his name is miracle max."

The grandpa walked into the room. "Daddy, hes reading him a story, just like you always do for me when I'm sick." I nodded, "Yeah." She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Daddy. I love you" I hugged her in response, "I love you too, Trucy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

January 1, 2018, 8:15AM

Fey & Co Law Offices

I was brought back to reality by the eruption of a snowball fight. I almost reeled in the memories, and suddenly, as if bidden to ruin the moment, came those five words which spoke of everything I had lost,

_My price... is your life._

The pen I had been holding broke. I looked in surprise at the pen I had broken in half with my grip. Then, Diego spoke up. "You only live once. And every cup of coffee, no matter how similarly we make it to the last one, is a unique experience." I turned to him, "What?" He chuckled, "We only have one chance to take an opportunity. I always take an opportunity for fun. Its one of my rules." He got up and left the room toward the apartment he and Mia now shared. I looked back at the pen, then at the two spirit mediums outside. I got up and put on my coat.

The funny thing was, they liked the Princess Bride too...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This was inspired by my family tradition of watching the Princess Bride every year at new years. It was also inspired by a Calvin and Hobbes comic I read. When you read it, you will know it.

Thank you for reading my little peaceful interlude. We haven't reached the climax of this story yet. We still have an evil actor, an ace detective, a Brooklyn native, and an evil Defense Attorney to deal with after all...

Thanks for reading, and as always, I appreciate reviews.

Kongu123


	11. Farewell, My Turnabout

Fixing My Mistakes:

Farewell, My Turnabout

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

All right. How will Phoenix stop Shelly de Killer? Will he save Juan Corrida? Will he take down Matt Engarde? Will he prevent Maya from being kidnapped? Read on and find out his master plan!

Enjoy :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

March 20, 2018, 8:10PM

Gatewater Hotel

Juan Corrida's Room

Shelly de Killer came into quite a sight when he walked into Juan Corrida's room. First, he spotted Juan himself, tied to a chair, gagged, and struggling violently. Then, he turned his gaze to me, obviously confused at my choice of attire, my "disguise". He put down the tray he was holding, and never took his eyes off of me, "I must confess, that I did not know Mr. Engarde had hired multiple... ah... contracts." I laughed, "No, you have it all wrong. Mr. Engarde did not hire me. I am simply a seeker of truth." De Killer's eyes narrowed, "Hmm, so why have you secured Mr. Corrida?" Corrida redoubled his efforts to free himself, and I shrugged, "I told him something he did not want to hear. He reacted... violently." I turned back to De Killer and smiled, "But he isn't the sole reason I am here."

De Killer tensed as I walked across the room, but I never went near him. Instead, I went to a certain bear in the corner of the room, "Do you know what this is?" De Killer eyebrow shot up, "A stuffed bear? Its definitely unique, but I do not see the importance..." He broke off as I took the camera out of his eye. "Shelly... can I call you Shelly? Anyway, this bear, here has a special camera in it. You see, it transmits data back to a remote location. With me so far?" De Killer nodded, and walked over to look for himself, "The transmitter and camera are set to work at a certain time. Would you mind telling me the time it was set to run at?" De Killer looked at it and his eyes widened, "It was set to record... right now?"

De Killer stepped back, "What is the meaning of this? Is there a reason that you showing me this?" I nodded, and handed him a receipt, "Your client is the one who bought this bear. The cashier remembers him because he got an autograph." De Killer looked at me, "Very well, but how do I know that you didn't put the camera in here?" I looked at him, "Because you have been to Engarde mansion. You know he has a room full of receiving equipment and VCR's." De Killer winced, "Very well, but... why would he want to record the killing of Mr. Corrida?" I sighed, "I had hoped that would be obvious to you, he wants to blackmail you, Shelly."

De Killer blanched, "W-What?" His look of shock was quickly turned to anger, "Hmph, I hate backstabbers..." He moved toward the door, but was stopped by a large figure that had appeared there, "I'm afraid that you won't be doing any killing today Mr. De Killer!" Gumshoe stepped forward into the light of the room. From the bedroom, a man in a hole filled trench coat stepped out, sucking on a lollipop and holding a standard issue revolver, "Come quietly, Mr. De Killer. I don't want to have to do much. My back isn't what it used to be." De Killer looked murderous, "I see. This was your plan all along." He turned to me, "Why?" Gumshoe came up to him and and began handcuffing him. I sighed, "You couldn't even begin to understand, Shelly."

Gumshoe began herding him toward the door. As the three of us left Corrida's room, a familiar figure walked out of his room. Engarde was still dressed in his Nickel Samurai outfit. His initial look of shock disappeared quickly, and was replaced by mild surprise, "Whats going on?" De Killer broke from Gumshoes hold and tackled Engarde. When he had Engarde pinned under his knee, I heard him say, "I know you betrayed me. When I am released from prison, I will hunt you down, and _you_ will be my next target. Enjoy what life you have left." Engarde's face melted into an expression of terror as he realized his days were numbered.

Gumshoe grabbed De Killer, and the two of them walked away. Badd, meanwhile walked up to Engarde, "Matt Engarde, you are under arrest for the attempted manslaughter of Juan Corrida. You have the right to remain silent..." The rest of his words were drowned out when fans coming down the hallway gasped at the sight of their star being arrested. Of course, that is when my heart stopped. Among the fans were Maya and Pearl. (_How did they get here? They can't know I am here, how am I supposed to explain what I am doing and why I am dressed like a hobo!_) I slipped back into Corrida's room, and began planning my escape. I couldn't involve Maya and Pearl in my plan. It was dangerous enough without having to worry about their lives as well as mine. Suddenly, a realization occurred to me, (_I'm already disguised. What do I have to worry about?_). I walked out of the room and began walking past everybody, my head slumped to keep my face hidden. Before I knew it, I was out in the cold night air, and left alone to my thoughts.

Gumshoe had been easy to convince. I had simply told him I had been on De Killers heels for a while. I had studied some files when De Killer had finally been caught in 2023, so I convinced Gumshoe easily. Badd had been slightly harder to convince, but with my masterfully convincing story, he aided me in capturing him. Now, Matt and De Killer would be behind bars. I wasn't sure how to help Adrian, but I was sure I could come up with something. (_I need to get her and Franziska together..._)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

March 20, 2018, 9:00PM

Phoenix Wrights Apartment

I continued walking toward my apartment. I came up to my door, and pushed the key in. However, the door was already opened. I walked in to see someone I sincerely did not want to talk to.

"Whats up, Mr. Wright?" The old hermit said from my table, a cup of tea in his hand.

I took off my hat, "How did you get in?" The Hermit chuckled, "That isn't important. I was just wondering how things were going." He took a sip of his tea, eyes focused on me. I shrugged, "Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Just changing history." The Hermit nodded. "Hmm, good to know you haven't changed your mind." I paused in the action of taking off my coat, "What?" The Hermit set down his tea, "You could change your mind. After all, it could be that you simply don't think you suited for this, or liked things better the way it was before." He looked at me regretfully, "So, you're good? You don't me to return you to where you left off?"

I thought for a moment, (_Maybe I could go back to Trucy and Apollo, just go back to things the way they were before._) Then, Maya's face flashed in my mind, and I shook my head, "No, I came here for a reason. I need to see it through." The Hermit shrugged, "All right, your choice." He got up, "Now then, I guess I'll be on my way..." He nodded to me as he walked out the door, leaving me to stand there , wondering if I had made the right choice. Maya's and Pearl's faces flashed in my mind again, and my resolution stiffened. (_I'll make sure you guys don't die this time. I have a plan, and this time, Kristoph Gavin will get what is coming to him..._)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yeah. He has a plan, guys. Wanna know about it? You have to review! Do it! DO IT!

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Kongu123


	12. The Stolen Turnabout

Fixing My Mistakes:

The Stolen Turnabout

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Another instance in which Phoenix saves another life. But what about saving another certain gender-questionable thief? Read on to find out...

Oh, and remember how I said Phoenix has a plan? You'll find it out in chapter 15: Turnabout, Endgame. The other two things to look forward to are Chapter 13: Recipe for a Turnabout, and Chapter 14: Bridge to the Turnabout and Other Stories.

For the moment, I am not sure if I will do any of the Apollo Justice cases. I definitely have plans for Apollo, but I'm not sure if I will take the time to do any of his cases. If you REALLY want me to do them, let me know NOW!

Anyways, enjoy. Rated T for some Luke Atmey special edition cursing. Starts from Third Person POV, then Phoenix.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

October 11, 2018, 1:00AM

KB Security Offices,

CEO's Office

Luke Atmey walked in on Kane Bullard facing away from him in his chair. "So, I have arrived! And, as I predicted, you are here as well!" A deep chuckled came from the chair, "You didn't even bother to bring the money, did you? I didn't think so... Pal." Detective Gumshoe turned around in the chair with a confident grin on his face, "You, Sir, are under arrest for being the mastermind behind the Mask DeMasque heists." Gumshoe got up and two officers emerged from the bookshelves in the office to arrest Atmey. Atmey looked at them apprehensively before grinning, "Ha! The truth has been elegantly revealed to me, and you have given me the perfect avenue to escape!" Luke Atmey turned and opened the door into the angry face of Wendy Oldbag and the apprehensive face of Larry Butz.

"You stupid whippersnapper! They canceled my vacation because of you! I had to stay here in this dreary old office waiting for your sorry ass to get here, and now you think you're just going to leave? Kids these days, back when I was a young'un, if you were stupid enough to let a criminal go, we caught the criminal anyway and shot both him and the guy who let him escape. That is true justice! And what is up your hair? It looks like you broke a yellow plate and then shaved your head and then glued the biggest piece of the plate to your head! Back in my day, we kept our hair our natural color, and now I'm old and do you see me dying my hair? No, I keep it proud and grey for my Edgey poo!"

At the mention of the prosecutors name, Oldbag's eyes went distant, and Larry looked at her for a moment and then wordlessly knelt down to help cuff Atmey, who was rolling on the ground holding onto his bleeding ears. As Gumshoe took him away, Oldbag shouted at him, "And don't come back, whippersnapper!" **rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

October 11, 2018, 1:30AM

Detention Center

Visitors Room

I felt bad for the guy, but I had been left no choice but to arrest Ron DeLite. "Don't worry, I can lower your sentence since you were blackmailed. You won't be in prison forever." Ron looked ashamed, "But, my wife, Dessie, she hates criminals. My marriage is going to be over." He hung his head, unable to look at anything except the little counter that held the window. I seriously thought he was going to cry.

Thankfully, a certain young woman showed up just then, "Ronnie!" Desiree DeLite looked incredibly worried. Ron looked petrified, "H-Hi, D-Dessie, umm..." Ron bit his lip so hard that blood started to come out. Desiree literally pushed me out of the way and looked at her husband, "Ronnie, they said they arrested you for being the Mask DeMasque! We need to hire a defense lawyer!" Ron looked at me apprehensively, "I did... or he came to me..." Desiree looked at me, "Why do you want to defend my husband? You don't really look like a lawyer. How do I know you are a real deal?"

I chuckled and pulled out my badge, looking from under the brim of my beanie, "These are my civilian clothes, and I do own a suit." I turned serious, "I can't get your husband a not guilty. That option is no longer open to him." Dessie put her hand to her chest, her face contorted in anger, "My husband is innocent! How can you say something like that!"

"Dessie..."

"My husband knows my views, and he knows how much I hate criminals!"

"Dessie, listen..."

"He would never stoop so low, he is an honorable man!"

"Please..."

"He spends his life fighting crime, why would he join the-"

"PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASE LIIIIISSSTTEEENNN!"

Ron's hair had done the weird spring thing they did whenever he yelled. Desiree looked in surprised at her husband, "Dessie, I am the Mask DeMasque! I got fired from my job at KB Security because I sold company secrets!" He immediately covered his mouth with his hand in shock at his own words. Desiree had almost matched his gesture perfectly, "W-What?" A tear escaped from his eye, but Ron continued, "Dessie, there was no way I could support the amount of money yo- I-I mean _we_ spent, so I started looking for ways to make more money. So, I started selling company secrets!"

Desiree looked completely shocked, and Ron plunged on with his confession, "So, after I was fired, I decided to steal the Tear of Emanon. Then, someone threatened to rat me out unless I helped them steal more stuff. That's how I've been getting money for the last 6 months!" Ron flinched as if Desiree had struck him. She simply continued looking at him in shock. I decided my time was up, "well, you two obviously have a lot to talk about..." I got up o leave, but Desiree suddenly stepped forward and grabbed my arm, "Y-You said you can lower Ron's sentence?" I looked at her sharply and nodded, "Fine, I want you to get it for him." She looked resolute, and Ron looked surprised, "D-Dessie?" Desiree looked at Ron, "I want you to hire him as your lawyer, Ronnie." I don't want you to stay in this dreary place forever." She stepped forward to the glass, "Oh, Ron, this guy is going to get you out of here." She said it with resolution.

Ron blinked, "Um, but I thought you hated criminals..." Desiree laughed, "But, Ronnie darling, you did it for me, and you have told me for the last while that you were the Mask DeMasque, I just shrugged it off as a delusion." She looked away from him for a moment, "You did it for me." Ron looked relieved, "So, you're not going to leave me?" He looked apprehensive, but she simply laughed, "Don't be silly, Ronnie! I am going to wait your sentence, and then when you get out, we can do something together to make money!"

Ron looked up, "Actually, I did kind of have an idea. Maybe we could start an organization to help thieves start honest lives?" Desiree looked "DeLited", "What a fabulous idea, Ronnie! I'll start it, and then, when you can get out of jail, we can run it together." (_God, this is the gushiest couple I have ever met..._) I sighed, "Well, Mr. DeLite, we should talk about you case..." Ron looked once more at Desiree and nodded resolutely, "Right, here is how everything went..."

_The trial went smoothly. Maya and Pearl actually helped keep me sane through all the extra paperwork that went on whenever I wasn't in the courtroom. With Ron testifying in Atmey's trial, in addition to explaining Ron's plans for after prison, the Judge gave him a sentence of four years in prison, with a chance of Parole after two years on good behavior. Ron and Desiree thanked me, and even payed me (Which was a rare occurrence for me). I congratulated myself on a job well done. After all, that was one less person dead..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, what do you think? Now, you have witnessed the power of the OLDBAAAAAG! Fear her.

Please review, it would be enormously helpful to the future of this story! Thank those who constantly review!

Thank you X 85

Kongu123


	13. Recipe for Turnabout

Fixing My Mistakes:

Recipe for Turnabout

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Holy crap, triple update? I've actually had this one written when I had an epiphany around a week ago. This was the result. So, that is why I hurried and wrote the last two chapters. The only thing I wrote today are these author notes. Oh, and I changed the wording a bit in the prologue. If you can see where it changed, you get a cyber hug! Woot!

So, without further to do, a crowning moment of awesome for Detective Gumshoe!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

December 2, 2018, 1:15PM

Tres Bien Restaurant

I kept out of sight, carefully hiding in the kitchen. Jean Armstrong had only been too happy to help, especially since I had convinced Edgeworth to have the state pay his debts in payment for his help in capturing Furio Tigre. I looked down at the ridiculous uniform I was wearing, the dumb thing reminded me of something Edgeworth would wear. At least it looked like something a male would wear. Armstrong had initially tried to get me into a waitress outfit, and I would have let Glen Elg die before I wore one of those...

I watched carefully as Elg went to the table, and I immediately went out to the table, "Good afternoon, and welcome to the Tres Bien. What can I get for you?" Elg smiled from the paper he was reading, "I'm waiting for someone, I'll order then." I nodded, and went back into the kitchen. Gumshoe was waiting for me there, "Is he here yet, Pal?" I shook my head, "Not yet. I've been tracking this virus for a while, but there is something weird about this. Hang out in here and keep watch..." I broke off as I saw Furio Tigre enter just as Elg stood up in a flash, "Half a million bucks! Yes! Woo hooooooooooo!"

I quickly went out, and went to the table again, Tigre looked at me, "Two coffees." I nodded and got the waiting cups from Armstrong. I went out, but Tigre was too distracted watching Elg rejoice to notice the suspicious speed with which I got his order. I turned away when I caught Tigre slip the poison into Elg's coffee. Moving quickly, I knocked the cup out of Elg's hand before he could take a sip, "What the hell?" He said, standing up, "Why did you do that, you clumsy asshole!" I pointed at Tigre, "He put something in your drink, Sir!" Tigre started sweating, "Youse accusin' me of slippin' somethin' in his coffee?" Tigre got up, but his new found bravado vanished when he noticed the fact that I wasn't backing down.

"I hate poison, Mr. Tigre." Tigre blanched, "How do youse know my name! Youse a spy?" I grinned, "Something like that." I glanced at the MC Bomber CD, and swiped it quickly, "You need this, don't you, that's why you are so willing to kill, because Mr. Cadaverini made you an offer you can't refuse." Tigre froze, then roared in frustration. He then turned his glaring eyes to the CD, "Youse gonna give that CD, or else youse gonna pay!" Then he lunged, and grabbed the CD whilst punching me in the groin. I have to admit, I never expected the low punch. I had braced my gut.

I fell to my knees, and Tigre laughed and began to leave when a green silhouette blocked the main door. "You're gonna have to get past me, Pal!" Gumshoe dropped into a boxing stance, while Tigre growled and then lunged again.

What followed was so much cooler than any episode of Steel Samurai I've ever seen. Tigre kept on trying to get around Gumshoe, but Gumshoe matched him move for move, punch for punch. They exchanged blows, and neither of them really had an advantage. Tigre tried catching Gumshoe with feints, but Gumshoe blocked every single one with surprising agility and even got in a few hits of his own. Sensing that he was matched, Tigre had a small switchblade out, and stabbed it at Gumshoe. Gumshoe dodged with speeds his large frame indicated he shouldn't have, and made Tigre follow through into the wall. The knife was stuck there, but Tigre's mistake was trying to take a moment to pull it out.

That one moment was all Gumshoe needed. He quickly raised his fist, and at the last second, Tigre realized his mistake and looked up in time to see Gumshoe's fist connect with his nose. Tigre was knocked to the floor, holding his nose. When he looked up again, all he saw was Gumshoe's fist once again connect with his face. This time, Tigre didn't get up.

Gumshoe stood there for a moment, breathing at the exertion of fighting a mobster. After a second, he quickly cuffed Tigre and left him there. Then, he turned to Elg, "Mr. Glen Elg, you are under arrest for illegal programing activities..." Elg argued, but didn't dare put up a fight. I got up, "Sorry, Gumshoe. I didn't expect a low punch." Gumshoe chuckled, "Don't worry, pal." A few officers arrived, and they took Elg and Tigre away. Gumshoe turned to me, "Another villain taken down! This is why I became a detective, pal!"

Suddenly, Gumshoe looked pensive and worried, "Pal, I've been worrying about something." I turned to Gumshoe, and he looked... thoughtful, "You seem to have access to all kinds of info, Pal. Info you couldn't possibly know. How do you get it?" I shrugged, "you know, investigation. Maybe I should become a detective." I chuckled, but Gumshoe didn't shrug off my joke, "Pal, I'm sorry, and I know I have no room to talk, but no detective can come up with all the leads you have. So, again, how do you do it?"

I had hoped that Gumshoe would never ask these questions, but I wouldn't do him the injustice of thinking he never would. He wasn't a genius, but it would be completely inappropriate to consider him a retard, "Detective, it's... complicated. I'm not sure you would understand, or approve." Gumshoe looked serious, "Is it illegal?" I held my hands up and took a step back, "Of course not. I would never do anything illegal." Gumshoes eyebrow shot up, then nodded, "Then, if it isn't illegal, why keep it a secret." I took a deep breath, "Because you wouldn't believe it."

Gumshoe looked at me for a moment, then nodded, "All right, pal. I'm not trying to discredit you. After all, your info has saved lives, its just... well I've seen some of your cases, and you seem to be two different people!" I stared at him, (_This? Coming from Gumshoe?_) "I mean, some trials, you seem to know exactly whats going on, and then others, you seem to be winging it, pal." Gumshoe shook his head, "I guess I just don't understand defense attorneys. You guys are just crazy..." I chuckled, "Are we? After all, we have one thing in common: We always believe in our client. If we do not believe in them, we do not represent them. End of story."

Gumshoe laughed sheepishly, "Everybody's got to have something. I guess I'd better get down to the precinct..." Gumshoe turned to leave, but was blocked by Armstrong, "Oh, sir, you absolutely must have this bottle of ze aromas! Ooh la la!" He handed Gumshoe a bottle and patted him on the head. Gumshoe looked confused and just left. Then Armstrong turned to me, "I understand you will no longer be employed with us. Please feel free to keep ze uniform!" Armstrong winked at me and went back to his kitchen.

Feeling pretty horrified at Armstrong's forwardness, I went home. I got inside the door and changed as I was changed, my uniform reminded me of Maya and her own Tres Bien uniform. It was the thing that helped me the most against Armstrong's advances, was remembering Maya in that short skirt... (_Great, you're a perv, Nick. Shes still only 19, sicko._) Oh well, anything to forget the horrifying experience with Armstrong. After all, who wanted to remember someone that looked like Strawberry Shortcake and a Lumberjack had a child?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know this chapter is on the shorter side, but its really everything I wanted to cover. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter, where everyone goes to Hazakurain, but this time, everything ends on a happier note. Somewhat.

Thanks for reading, look forward to more,

Kongu123


	14. Bridge to Turnabout and Other Stories

Fixing My Mistakes:

Bridge to the Turnabout, and Other Stories

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Kind of a minor chapter despite its importance in-game. Details a trip taken to Hazakurain, a reunion, a trip to Gatewater Land, another (happier) reunion, and the "prologue" to the next chapter. Enjoy!

Rated T: Diego Armando, some language, and an incredibly EVIL person.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 7, 2019, 10:00AM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

Pearl was astonished, "How did you know about the letter, Mr. Nick?" I shook my head, "Its my job Pearls, to protect Maya, Mia, Diego, and you." I emphasized that with a point, "And it is important that you do not do what your Mother tells you." Pearl suddenly looked angry, "Why? Why would mother do that?" I shook my head, "Pearls we have been over this, she wants to hurt Maya and Mia. You know that. Don't you remember Dr. Grey? He died because she gave information to Mimi Miney so that she could kill him!" Pearl shoulders slumped, "Why? I've always asked her why, and she always answers that its all for me... how is it all for me?"

I sighed, "Because she wants you to become the next master of Kurain." Pearl gasped, "W-What, but the title of master belongs to Mystic Maya!" I nodded, "Which is why she needed to get her out of the way. First, she tried having her framed for murder," My eyes narrowed, "And now she is going to simply try to murder her." Pearl gasped again, "B-But she is in jail! How can she kill Mystic Maya?" I leaned forward in my chair, "She was going to use you Pearls," Pearls eyes widened, "Dahlia Hawthorne is an evil woman, and she would have killed Maya, and Mia... and Diego if she had a chance." Pearl was shaking her head in disbelief, "No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pearl ran out of the room. I sat back in the chair, simply thinking about how absolutely evil Morgan was. (_How can she put Pearl through this? Maybe that was the one thing Dahlia ever got right, was describing Morgan as wretched, cruel, cold, horrendous..._) I shook my head, and Mia entered the room. "She didn't take it well." I shook my head, "Of course not. But we knew that already." I sighed and sat back in my chair, Mia walked over with a disapproving expression, "Phoenix, I still think that you should have waited. I don't see how this fits into your plan." I nodded, "Because now she will seek support from someone. Someone we wouldn't expect. And she will see the truth." Mia looked frightened, "..Morgan?"

I nodded, "Morgan."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 7, 2019, 11:00AM

Detention Center

Solitary Cell 13

Morgan Fey hadn't changed one bit. She still had the mushroom hairstyle and she still dressed in traditional Kurain clothing, despite being in jail. However, apart from her usual demeanor, she was currently wearing a look of extreme shock, "T-That lawyer learned of the plan? How?" Morgan was understandably flustered, and Pearl looked scared. She was always scared when her mother was like this. "I'm sorry mother. I didn't tell him, or anyone, just like you asked. He just told me he knew about everything..." Pearl lapsed into silence and hung her head in shame.

Morgan collected herself and smiled, "But do not worry, my Pearl. The plan shall succeed nonetheless." Pearl suddenly looked up at her mother, "Mother, why... why is it so important that this plan works?" Pearl grasped her Magatama and waited breathlessly for her answer...

Pearls heart sank as five Psyche-Locks surrounded her mother. "Pearl, as I told you before, this plan is to help mystic Maya. Tears welled up in Pearls eyes, "Y-You're... you're lying!" Morgan looked surprised, and two of the Psyche-Locks shattered. Morgan looked surprised, but once again looked completely calm, "Pearl, that lawyer is attempting to poison you against me. I insist that mystic Maya will benefit from the plan." Pearl was opening crying now, but she steeled herself, "Mother, I believe you wish me to channel Dahlia Hawthorne to kill mystic Maya." Once again, two Psyche-Locks shattered.

Morgan looked angry now, "Pearl, once again, you are letting the lies of the lawyer get to you. Lets say that what you say is true. Why would I want to do that?" Pearl stood up from the chair she was sitting in, and made her final accusation, "I believe you wish to kill Mystic Maya, your nice, to make me master so that we can become the main family, a position you have coveted since losing to your sister, Mystic Misty." Morgans final Psyche-Lock shattered, and chains retracted. Pearl sank into the chair, stunned at what she had just done, (_I just betrayed my mother..._).

Morgan looked horrified, "What are you saying? You deserve to become master! It is your right! It is your destiny!" She was holding on to the counter holding the window, the other hand on her chest as she breathed raggedly. Pearl shook her head, her tears were gone, "No, that isn't my destiny. Our destiny's aren't set in stone, Mother. You of all people should know that, you were supposed to be the next master. Then, you lost the position to Misty when she showed she had more spiritual power than you do." Pearl drew herself up, all traces of the little girl was gone. Standing there was the young woman Morgan wanted her daughter to be: Pearl Fey, future master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

A single tear went down Pearls face, "I, Pearl Fey, denounce my standing in the Fey clan. I am no longer eligible for any title or position within Kurain village." Morgan simply looked at her for a moment...

Then she screamed.

Morgans hands went into the air, along with her candle. The candle landed back on her head upside down, sending burning wax pouring down Morgans face. The wax ruined Morgans makeup and revealed the wrinkles beneath her facade. Morgans scream ended, then she collapsed onto the ground, while Pearl stood dumbstruck at for what she had just seen. For the first time in her life, she had seen her mothers true face. And she knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 7, 2019, 2:00PM

Fey & Co Law Offices

"Ha! Checkmate! I just sunk your battleship!" I sighed and took the battleship figure from the board, "This is a dumb game." I checked my hand again: an ace, a three of clubs, and a Charmander. Not a frightening combination. Maya grinned, and suddenly took a card from her hand and grabbed a checker piece and put it across from my miniature of a Steel Samurai, "I also summon the evil magistrate! I also bet a dollar that I can a coin toss."

I grinned, "Ha! You have fallen into my trap! I use this ace to rig the coin toss in my favor! I automatically win, and you owe me a dollar!" Maya slammed her hands onto the table, "Objection! That's cheating!" I waggled my finger at her in a manner that would have Manfred von Karma proud, "How? There aren't any rules! Take That!" Maya flopped back into her chair and hung her head, "I... don't have a dollar, Nick. Sorry..." I laughed, "Never change, Maya."

Maya, out of boredom, had once invented a game where we use game pieces from pretty much everything and make it up as we go along. It actually gets quite fun after you learn how to keep Maya's gambling instincts in check. Mia walked in from her office, "All right, Maya, you ready to go? How about you, Phoenix?" Mia had invited me to go to Hazakura Temple with her, Diego, Pearl, and Maya. I had graciously accepted, after all, I needed to see my plans come to fruition, right?

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Did Pearl come back?" I said while helping Maya put away the game. Mia nodded sadly, "Yes, she came back. She also hasn't said a word to anybody at all." I nodded grimly, "I don't know if she went where we think she went after she ran away. Lets keep an eye on her, just in case." Mia grinned, "You ready to spend a weekend learning about the Kurain Channeling Technique? I guarantee you'll be wishing you were at home before we have been there three minutes." I laugh, "You wish. I plan to bother you people all weekend. Besides, I want a chance to win back the one hundred thousand dollars I owe Maya." I had played some poker with Maya and gone easy on her. Unfortunately, she considered that an actual contest.

Two cabs waited outside the office. Mia, Maya, and Diego started loading their bags into one. I began to load up the cab I would take when Pearl suddenly appeared beside me. I looked at her as she plopped her suitcase into the car. "Did they run out of trunk room in the other cab?" I asked as I grabbed her other case for her. She shook her head, "No. I'm going with you." I looked at her sharply, "What? Why?" I couldn't help that I was surprised. (_Isn't she pissed at me? What is she up to?_) However, instead of answering my question, Pearl got into the cab. I looked across the way at Mia. Mia shrugged uncertainly, and I nodded and got into the cab with Pearl.

The cab ahead started and we followed. I sat in silence with Pearl, who suddenly turned to me with a sad expression on her face, "I went to see mother." I felt my eyes widen, but I said nothing. "She tried to claim the same thing as before, but... I saw through it this time." She turned to me, and I saw tears welling up in her eyes, "Mr. Nick, one of the things about the Magatama is that you can be blinded to its effects. If you sincerely want someone to not be lying, the Magatama won't contradict you. You were right... about everything..."

Pearl suddenly sat up, and her chin lifted slightly, "That's why I denounced my heritage as a Fey. I am no longer eligible as the Master, so no one will be able to dispute Maya's claim." I sat there in shock. (_She disowned herself? Can she even do that?_). I broke free of my shock, "So... what will happen to you?" Pearl shrugged, "I will most likely be forced to leave the village. Perhaps I will try to find my father..." I shook my head, "Your father is gone, Pearl. I know I can't convince you to recant, but... why don't you try asking Mia for help, or me. You have people here who care about you, Pearl. Don't try to do this alone. You should never try to do anything alone." Pearl looked in surprise at me, "You would... let me stay with you?" I nodded, "If you needed somewhere to stay, and for some reason Mia couldn't help, then I would let you stay with me in a heartbeat."

Pearl looked surprised, then she began to cry. I simply hugged her until she finally stopped. "Pearl, you need to tell Mia and Maya. They should know..." Pearl nodded, "I know." I smiled encouragingly at her, "Everything will be fine. I promise." And then, for the first time since coming to this time, Pearl did something I missed terribly...

She smiled at me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 7, 2019, 4:10PM

Hazakura Temple,

Entrance

It is a two hour ride to Hazakura temple, so it is hard to imagine someone arriving there by accident. Our cabs pulled up to the temple. We quickly unpacked our luggage and started walking up to the temple as the cabs drove away. At the front door to the temple proper, Bikini met us along with Iris. Mia and Bikini hugged and Mia began introducing everyone. However, I only had eyes for Iris, who had escaped the notice of everyone else. I grabbed the rest of the luggage and followed Iris inside before everyone else noticed I was gone.

I quickly caught up to her. "Iris?" Ir is froze, and turned back to face me, "I think we need to talk." Iris turned back to me with a guilty look on her face, "Hello, but... how do you know my name?" I looked away, "...Dahlia told me." Iris gasped and dropped the luggage that she was carrying, "S-So you know?" I nodded, "Yeah, it was you who dated me in college, not Dahlia." Iris nodded, her head hung in shame, "I-I'm sorry for any t-trouble I've caused you, goodbye." She bowed quickly and left, leaving all of her luggage behind. "Wait!" I called, and Iris paused, "I'm not angry at you. Actually, I... I wanted to say thank you."

Iris spun around, "Thank me? Why? I've lied to you fee- I mean Phoenix. How can you say thank you?" I chuckled, "You proved that I was right." When Iris simply looked more confused, I continued, "I felt horrified at the end of that trial. I felt that Dahlia had betrayed me and everything for the past six months had been a lie. But, then she told me about you, and I realized that you were the person I had fallen in love with." I smiled, "So... no, I'm not angry at you. Just so you know." Iris simply stood there for a moment, then she smiled, turned around and left without a word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 7, 2019, 6:00PM

Hazakura Temple,

Main Hall

Dinner was an interesting display. Mia, Maya, and Pearl were off to the side, most likely discussing Pearls self-disowning. This left me with Diego and Bikini, as Iris ate, but never spoke. "So, Mr. Wright, how do you like it here at Hazakura?" I laughed, "Its... uh... nice and toasty." Bikini laughed uproariously while Diego looked at me in exasperation, "Ha! That was lame, Wright." He slid a cup of coffee to me and I took a sip, "Thanks. Hey, Bikini, are we the only ones here?" Bikini nodded, "I don't think that we could handle any more people! I had to cancel someone elses order just to accommodate you. Not that we mind at all!" She began chuckling jovially again. I sighed and continued eating my dinner. Suddenly, a series of gasps interrupted the otherwise silent conversation. Someone had appeared in the doorway.

It was Misty.

She simply looked at the three girls sitting at the table. Maya looked confused. Mia looked shocked. Pearl looked ecstatic. The look on Pearls face disappeared after Mia spoke, "...Mother?" Misty was silent for a moment, then nodded. Maya gasped again and Mia frowned, "Maya, lets go." Mia stood up and Maya hesitantly followed her. Mia said something to Misty, and the two left with Maya in tow.

(_This is why I told her to come directly to the office. Why did she come here?_) I had not actually tried to invite her to try to reconnect to her daughters. Apparently, she had decided to come on her own. Then, something clicked in my head, and I turned to Diego, "You brought her here, didn't you?" Diego chuckled, but said nothing. Pearl came to sit with us and Bikini silently stood up and went deeper into the temple, with Iris following her soon after.

We awkwardly sat there for a while, and eventually I managed to convince Pearl and Diego to play a couple of no stake poker with me. I had forged a habit of carrying a deck with me ever since I began working at the Borscht Bowl Club. Even thought it would be a year before that point, I had kept following that habit since it didn't seem like a bad idea to stop.

It was almost an hour later when Mia came back. Alone. She immediately came over to me. "Phoenix, I need to talk to you." I got up, and it looked like Diego was going to get up too until a look from Mia brought him back to his seat. She beckoned me to follow her until we came to a corridor outside the dormitories. "What is it chie-" I was cut off by a sudden slap from Mia, who looked furious, "Why didn't you tell me you asshole! Why did you bring her here? You could have warned Maya and I that we would have to have this conversation, what gives _you_ the right to do this?"

I surprised her by chuckling, "Its not like you to jump to conclusions, Chief. I didn't bring Misty Fey here." Mia looked even more confused when no Psyche-Locks appeared. "I will admit to having talked to her in the past, but she has been unresponsive to my attempts to get her back to Kurain, so I stopped." I rubbed my cheek, like the rest of them, Mia hit hard, "I understand that it was difficult, Chief, but think of the advantages of having your mother back. Pearl won't have to worry about being Morgans pawn. Maya will have someone to teach her to be Master." Mia looked apologetic, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, Phoenix. But, she kind of implied that she had been told to come here..."

I grinned, "Diego cares about you a lot, you know." Mia looked surprised for third time in a minute, "Diego?" Mia looked vexed, "That coffee loving... you can hit for me, if you want." I chuckled, "And let him miss the joy and pain of being hit by a Fey? He's all yours Chief..." Mia grunted and walked back down the hallway, presumably to give Diego a piece of her mind. "Chief?" Mia turned around, "Yes, Phoenix?" I raised my eyebrow, "Is Misty staying? Is she going to become Master again?" Mia stood there for a moment, then smiled, "Yeah, yeah she is."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

March 13, 2019, 3:30PM

Gatewater Land

"Maya, you're not rowing the right way! You need to pull the oar in the opposite direction!" Maya grunted in exasperation, dropped the oar, and pouted, "Fine, then you row!" I growled and grabbed the other oar and began desperately rowing the boat. For some reason, Maya and I had not gotten along today at all. It didn't help that Pearls seemed completely oblivious. Ever since she had forgiven me at Hazakura, she had desperately pushed the old "Special Someone" thing to extremes I didn't know she was capable of. She had discovered that by simply being adorable around Diego, she could convince him to loan her money for her schemes, the latest of which was a surprise trip to Gatewater Land.

However, her attempts to bring us together all day were wearing thin on me, and I could tell Maya was tired of it too. Neither of us had the heart to tell Pearl to cut it out, so we took it out on each other. It hadn't helped that the Wild West World had been closed for some crime investigation. I had been mildly interested, but it became much less interesting when someone who reminded me of the wolf man passed me with a hundred guys in suits.

We finally got out of the stinking boat and Maya said, "Hey, can we get some food?" I shrugged, "Yeah, why not." I followed Maya and Pearl to a nearby stand and ordered for us. We all sat down at a nearby table, and began eating. Maya and I ate in a somewhat frosty silence, punctuated by Pearls attempts to get us to converse. Finally, Pearl left the table and went to the nearby river bank to visit some ducks. I began laughing as Pearl went up to the ducks, who accepted her company as if she was one of their own. I looked over at Maya, who no longer looked at her burger.

She was staring at me.

"Um... your kinda creeping me out, Maya." She remained silent for a moment, until she realized what I had said, "What? I was... uh..." Her face turned a bright red as two Psyche-Locks surrounded her. (_What? Why would there be Psyche-Locks... wait... no way..._) "Um... Maya, you okay? You seem to be getting a sunburn..." Maya grimaced as her faced turned even redder than it had before. I was going back to eating my burger and trying to forget the whole incident when Maya suddenly put down the burger she had been eating, "I'm not hungry, I guess."

My jaw dropped to the table.

"N-Not hungry? Maya, whats wrong?" I was pretty sure I knew the answer, but I was hoping she would simply forget about it. To my surprise, the Psyche-Locks broke. "Nick, um... well... you see... I... um... kinda like you..." I could almost feel my heart stop. (_So, not only does she like a guy who is seven years older that her, but she is also acting like Ron DeLite. Awesome, way to crush on a dead guy, Maya._) I didn't know how to let her down easy, after all, she didn't deserve to be in a relationship with a guy who had already dedicated his life to something else. "I see. Um, Maya, I have to say I don't feel that way about you... but I will say you are one of my best friends." I finished with a smile. At least what I said was partially true.

Maya surprised me again, "You're right. Hard to think I would crush on an old man like you." She laughed and happily started eating her burger again. I inwardly sighed with relief. It was at that point that Pearl rejoined us. "Have fun with the ducks?" Pearl nodded, "Yup. Did you confess your love for Maya yet?" Maya and I simply looked at each other laughed, leaving Pearl wondering what we had talked about in her absence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 29, 2019, 12:07AM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

I had won the poker mach, and with it, Zak Gramarye's trust. Everything I had done up to this point was somewhat minor except for saving the chief. Now, it was on to the other thing I was here to take care of...

Kristoph Gavin.

Even thinking his name gave me chills. After that day, when I saw how determined he was to keep me in the dark about "Shadi Smiths" murder, I had been haunted by the memory of those black Psyche-Locks. The chains connecting them had sounded chillingly hollow, and the locks themselves simply made it seem that Kristoph was the worst enemy I had ever made. And that was probably true.

But this time, I would be ready for him. If everything went right, Klavier would be beaten, Zak would live, and Kristoph would be behind bars. The only thing I truly regretted in the whole plan was that I would not get Trucy. Zak had abandoned her, and I'm not sure I trust him with Trucy, but there would be no helping that.

So, I found myself walking into the office to a sight I was not suspecting. Mia, Diego, and Maya were sitting in various areas around my office, "What are you guys doing here so late?" Mia looked at me frostily, "I could ask you the same thing, poker boy." I had decided to keep everyone else out of this stage of the plan, Kristoph was too dangerous to trust anyone elses safety. "I take it you read the message on my phone?" Mia nodded, "Yeah, so, why are you taking a case on my behalf?"

I shrugged, "You seem swamped down Chief. I wanted to lighten your load." Five Psyche-Locks surrounded me, but I didn't care. I wasn't exposing them to Gavin. Mia looked shocked, "Phoenix what are you doing?" I shrugged, "Nothing that concerns you. Any of you." Diego set his mug on my desk, "Ha! You're as transparent as that window, Wright. I don't think you have much of a choice." I shook my head, "Actually, I am going to recommend all three of you stay out of this." I tried my best daddy death glare I could muster. Diego looked unperturbed as usual, Mia's eyes widened, and Maya gasped.

Mia's eyes narrowed, "You think you can save the world by yourself?" I snorted, "Of course not. That doesn't mean I want any of you involved. _Stay out of this!_" I turned on my heel and was almost out the door when Mia asked that fateful question that I had dreaded from the beginning, "Who died? Is that why you came back, because we died?" I felt all five of my Psyche-Locks break and crumble to dust. "All three of you did."

Diego dropped his mug, Mayas jaw dropped, and Mia leaned forward in her chair, eyes bulging, "W-What?" I turned around, "Two years ago, I told you I had come from a different place Mia. This is why." Diego and Maya were looking at me like I was crazy, "I'm not going to tell you how it happened, but I am not going to let it happen again. Thats why I want you guys to stay out of this case. Please, trust me." Diego and Maya still looked apprehensive, but Mia nodded, and stood up, "All right, Phoenix, but... please be careful. I don't want to see you die."

I grinned, "Not this time around, Chief. This time, the trial is going to end very differently..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm not giving specifics for the next chapter quite yet. I'm sure you can survive with waiting. The next chapter will be the climax of the story. Then there will be an epilogue, which will reference Apollo Justices cases, but not directly involve them. We're almost done guys, hang in there! BTW I give credit for the game of randomness idea to the TV show M.A.S.H. I was watching it the other day, and I thought "that looks like something Maya would do." Then I finished writing this chapter.

Thanks for reading, and please... REVIEW!

Kongu123

P.S. Enough Maya for ya?


	15. Turnabout Endgame

Fixing My Mistakes:

Turnabout Endgame

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Here it is, what you all have been waiting for. We had a prologue of sorts last time, and now I am ready to reveal the entirety of Nicks plan. The story is almost over guys. Thanks for all of the reviews, which have been incredibly helpful. This is my first attempt to have an actual court scene, don't judge me. Now then, on with the final curtain of this story...

PS: there will be an epilogue, don't worry. :)

PPS: There is a Kristoph Gavin perspective moment. You will know it when you read it. And the court scene will probably be in third person due to constant shifting perspective. (It allows for flashbacks ;)

PPS JR: One of the things I felt are missed in court scene fan fic's in general that I miss from the video game experience in general is the music. So, I will include brackets like this: [insert music title here] and you can simply set up your music player to play this music at your whim. I feel it adds to the reading. If you don't like it, you don't have to do it, but I thought it might be fun. Give a try. You might find your imagination has an easier time imagining whats going on. The tracks to prepare are : Courtroom Lounge ~ Unending Prelude, Lock on the Heart ~ Psyche-Lock, Trials and Tribulations ~ Court Begins, Pursuit ~ Cornered, Pursuit ~ Cornered (Variation), Cross Examination ~ Allegro, Tell the Truth 2007, Tyrell Badd ~ The Truth isn't Sweet, and Won the Case! ~ Unending Victory. Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 29, 2019, 9:35AM

District Court,

Defendant Lobby #2

[Courtroom Lounge ~ Unending Prelude]

It had been three years since I had seen Trucy. I had to admit that it was extremely disorienting to be talking to someone that you had last seen as a 16 year old, and now they were 8. Then, of course, there was Zak, wearing his disturbingly pink magicians outfit, "Once again, I would like to apologize about how quick this all is. I'm sure it must be disorienting..."

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Its not like I can't win. It'll be a cinch." Zak turned to his daughter, "So, Trucy, you ready to see this lawyer do _his_ magic." Trucy giggled, "Sounds fun, Daddy. But I need to go prepare for my show! I'll see you after the trial. Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers and pulled that damned page from her cape, "A man down the hall asked me to give this to the old boy with spiky hair." She handed me the page with an adorable smile. I laughed and took the page from her, "Thanks. Good luck with your show!" Trucy giggled again, "Thank you, Mr. Lawyer!" She bowed and walked out of the room.

I turned to Zak holding up the page as if inspecting it, "Hey..." I pulled out the picture of the Diary that had been my undoing, "Do these look like they belong together?" I help up a photo of the diary's "last page" and page that Trucy had handed me. Zak looked closely, "Yes, they do belong together, don't they?" I sighed as two Psyche-Locks chained their way around Zak. (_I guess he wants me to cheat? This guy has a ton of double standards. I almost hope he disappears anyway. I don't feel comfortable letting him raise Trucy. But... its not like I have a choice in the matter._)

"Mr. Gramarye, you played a poker game with me last night to determine if I was to be your lawyer. You used the opportunity to read me during the game and determined that I would be a trustworthy lawyer. However, that works both ways." [Lock on the Heart ~ Psyche-Lock] I took my magatama from my jacket and grasped it firmly, "Mr. Gramarye, you know this isn't the page that belongs in this diary." Zak's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Wright, I don't know what the last page holds. As far as we know, this could be the last page..." I chuckled, "I don't believe you. Again."

Zak folded his arms, "It is your choice whether you believe me or not. I do trust you, but for some reason, I don't think you trust me." I shook my head, "My trust only goes so far. I believe in your innocence, but you are definitely hiding something." I decided to lay everything on the table, (_I can see why Edgeworth uses that Logic stuff. People seem to think its magical or something..._) "Since Magnifi Gramarye was near death anyway, I assume that he wanted to begin setting his affairs in order," I pulled out the crime photo, "And the note only said to shoot the forehead. That clown has a hole in his, doesn't he?" Zak grimaced, and one of his Psyche-Locks broke, "All right. Even if that is what happened, what did we talk about? Can you prove that?"

I smiled and waggled a finger in perfect imitation of von Karma, "Of course," I pulled out a poster of the Gramarye troop, "Magnifi called you there as your final test. After you passed, he gave you the legal rights to perform his magic. That is what is written on that last page!" Zak actually recoiled in shock as the last Psyche-Locks broke, along with his hat, which proceeded to burst open and spawn a number of dancing frogs.

[Courtroom Lounge ~ Unending Prelude] Zak slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Yes, you are right." Zak dug in his pocket and handed me the page. "That is precisely what happened. How did you know?" I tapped my head, "Logic, of course. I learned it from a friend of mine." I sighed, "Why did you lie to me? Do you know what could happen to me if I had presented false evidence during a trial?" Zak looked genuinely regretful, "I'm sorry, you're right. I don't even know why I'm trying to hide it. I mean, it could prove my innocence, right?" I smiled, "That's right. Can I hold on to it?" Zak nodded, "Of course." Mike Meekins walked in, "Sir! The trial is ready to start, if you will follow me, sir!" Having screamed in his megaphone, Zak and I help our ears and followed Meekins in apprehension out of the defendant lobby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I watched Gramarye and the Wright person leave the lobby, and both had confident looks on their faces. I snorted and walked away, remembering the other preparations I had made that week...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 27, 2019, 12:00PM

Drew Misham's House

[None]

"And so, that is what I need done, Vera. Can you do that?" Vera nodded nervously, "Of course, sir." Vera looked up at me with those blue eyes of hers, and then quickly blushed and looked away. I laughed, "Excellent. Oh, and before I forget, I have a gift for you." I pulled out the poisoned nail polished, "This is a lucky charm. Simply apply it before you go outside and you will be protected from bad things." I handed her the polish and she looked at it in curiosity, "Sir, how do you use it?" I smiled, "Oh, let me demonstrate for you."

I pulled out my own bottle, (_I do keep in on me at all times_), and also took off one of my gloves, "This is how you do it. Why don't you try it?" Vera nodded and applied the polish from her own bottle, "Thank you, sir." She spoke with a forced looking smile, obviously still scared of me. Oh well, "Your welcome. Remember what we talked about. I'll be back tomorrow." I stood up, but felt a tug on my coat. I looked down at Vera, who was now smiling genuinely, "Thank you, for the lucky charm. I really do appreciate it!" I frowned momentarily, (_She is acting strange why? I guess it doesn't matter.._). My smile reappeared, "Your welcome. See you tomorrow."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 29, 2019, 10:00AM

District Court,

Courtroom #7

[Trials and Tribulations ~ Court Begins]

The judges gavel pounded, "Court is now in session for the Trial of Zak Gramarye."

"The Defense is ready, your Honor." Phoenix said, smiling encouragingly at Zak, who was sitting next to him on the bench.

"Achtung! The prosecution is ready as well, your Honor!" Klavier said, pointing exuberantly as a bunch of girls in the audience screamed. The judge began pounding his gavel and roaring for order as Klavier smiled cockily and nodded as if to music playing in his head. Phoenix slapped his palm to his face, (_For the love of God, I hate this guy..._).

The court finally settled down and the judge already looked incredibly annoyed, "The prosecution will refrain from turning this trial into a rock concert." The judge took a deep breath and continued, "Regardless, the prosecution may begin with the facts of this case. Mr. Gavin." The judge looked at Klavier expectantly, and Klavier cleared his throat and began, "Of course, your Honor. The prosecution, trough decisive evidence and witnesses, will prove the guilt of the guilty defendant, one Mr. Zak Gramarye!"

The fan girls squealed again until phoenix slammed his desk and yelled, "OBJECTION!" The room was instantly silent, "I denounce Mr. Gavin's claim. My client is not guilty, and through my cross examination, the truth will become clear!" Phoenix got a few angry glares from the girls in the room, and Klavier glanced at him from over his sunglasses, "Herr Wright, is it? I don't see how you can possibly see the end of this trial, because Herr Lawyer, I will prevail." Phoenix put on the cockiest glare he could muster, "Oh, you will lose more than this trial, Mr. Gavin."

Klavier frowned momentarily, but shrugged, and the judge looked at Klavier, "You may call your first witness to the stand." Klavier grinned, "Thank you, Herr Judge." Phoenix folded his arms and wait for Gumshoe to make his customary appearance.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 29, 2019, 12:23PM

District Court,

Courtroom #7

[Pursuit ~ Cornered]

"I can prove that when Zak Gramarye left, Magnifi Gramarye was alive!" Klavier grinned, a malevolent gaze rising over the top of his sunglasses, "Achtung, Herr Wright. Prove it, then. I call your bluff!" Phoenix grinned back at him, "I present to the court, the missing page from Magnifi Gramarye's diary!" But this time, Phoenix lifted the page given to him by Zak, not Trucy.

[Silence] Unfortunately for him, Klavier didn't know the difference, "Hold it! Herr judge, could we postpone this cross examination? I have another witness I would like to bring out. A special witness..." The judge looked at Klavier quizzically, "Mr. Gavin, why would you do this?" Klavier simply grinned, earning another sigh from the women in the crowd, "Herr judge, I assure you that I will not be wasting the courts time."

The judge looked confused, then nodded, "Very well, but I should tell you that if you do waste the courts time, then you will be penalized. It already apparent that Mr. Wright is tearing apart your case." Klavier grinned again, this time directed at Phoenix, "It is about that which is very suspicious to me. I will call the witness forward."

Drew Misham, in all of his glory, walked up to the stand looking absolutely terrified and nervous. "Witness," Klavier said with confidence, "What can you tell me about the page Mr. Wright just presented?" Misham glanced in my direction momentarily and nodded, "I made it... wait... may I see that?" Phoenix smiled, "Of course." I handed the page to Misham who looked at it in surprise, "I... admit that I made a piece of evidence that looked a lot like this, but this isn't it!"

Klavier grimaced in shock, [Pursuit ~ Cornered (Variation)] "W-What?" Phoenix smiled, "I thought you weren't wasting the courts time?" Klavier was leaning heavily on the desk, "Objection! Mr. Misham, you told me... he told me... you are lying, trying to protect your client, Mr. Wright!" Phoenix immediately whipped his finger at Klavier, "Objection! What do you mean, his client? Are you trying to say that this is forged evidence?" Phoenix pulled out the page again, and Klavier nodded, "We received an anonymous tip that you had evidence forged for this trial!"

Phoenix slammed his desk, "I received this case last night, how would I have been able to forge evidence? In addition, I received this piece of paper from my client, not from this man!" [Nothing] Klavier looked beaten, "I... I..." Phoenix, with a serious expression on his face, looked at the young prosecutor, holding up the forged page, "Of course, you weren't talking about that, were you? You were talking about this. I received this page not two minutes before the trial, after I received the real page. So, this page is obviously a fake."

Misham looked closely at the new page, "That is what I made." Klavier blanched again, and Phoenix tapped the page with the back of his hand, "Of course, I had known for some time who had actually had this page made. A man who had done similar things in the past, and the police have been attempting to find for a while. I know who truly had this page made!"

The court began murmuring loudly for a moment, then the judge banged his gavel, "Mr. Wright, you know who truly had this forged evidence made? Who?" Phoenix put the page down and looked directly at Klavier, "The defense attorney, Kristoph Gavin." This time, the court erupted into chaos, and the judge was forced to call a recess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 29, 2019, 12:45PM

District Court,

Courtroom #7

[Trials and Tribulations ~ Court Begins]

The judge took his seat, and the room quieted, "I am hesitant to do anything about this forgery business. Mr. Wright, do you claim that this forgery has anything to do with this case?" Phoenix shook his head after hesitating for a moment, "No, your Honor. I do not think so. The believed motive for Mr. Gavin to forge the evidence is the for the fame and glory of winning this case." The judge nodded, "Very well then, we shall proceed with the cross examination of Mr. Valant Gramarye-"

[Nothing]"Objection!"

The eyes of the courtroom turned to the witness stand. Standing there was none other than Kristoph Gavin, "Your honor, in trying to help my little brother, I would like to relieve any suspicion on my part. It was Mr. Wright that forged the page." Phoenix wanted to leap in exultation, (_He took the bait, I've got him!_).The judge looked at Kristoph disapprovingly, "Mr. Gavin, this is neither the time or the place to discuss this." Kristoph did an arrogant head shake, "Of course, it is simply that without me, a convenient scapegoat, all of Mr. Wrights conjecture up to this point could be falsified as well. Don't you think this deserves some scrutiny?"

The judge bowed his head in thought for a moment, then nodded, "He has a point, Mr. Wright. Though I am loath to believe it, it is possible. Mr. Gavin, could you testify for us?" Kristoph grinned pleasantly, "Of course, your Honor..."

[Cross Examination ~ Allegro]"I have never met Mr. Misham before in my life. There is no proof that I have ever had any contact with him. In addition, Mr. Wright claims to have been on my trail for some time. I find that hard to believe, since I have only taken about four cases, all of which never included evidence I presented for the first time, unlike Wright..."

The judge nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Gavin. Mr. Wright, you may cross examine the witness." Kristoph turned to phoenix, a cold glare in his eyes, "I have never met Mr. Misham before in my life. There is no proof that I have ever had any contact with him-"

[Nothing]"Objection!" Phoenix pulled out a bottle of nail polish. " Mr. Wright! This is not the time to be painting your nails!" Phoenix grimaced, (_What the hell? I thought he didn't know what nail polish was! I guess he had been pulling on Apollos chain. What if the judge is really a genius and enjoys watching us suffer?_) "Your honor, this evidence proves that Mr. Gavin was at least at the residence of the witness. It is a bottle of nail polish found at the witnesses home, by a member of the police, that bears Mr. Gavin's finger prints, also verified by a member of the police!" [Pursuit ~ Cornered (Variation)].

Kristoph grimaced slightly, (_What! How could I have missed that... no..._)

-x-

"_Sir, how do you use it?" I smiled, "Oh, let me demonstrate for you." I pulled out my own bottle, (I do keep in on me at all times), and also took off one of my gloves,_

-x-

_I stood up, but felt a tug on my coat. I looked down at Vera, who was now smiling genuinely, "Thank you, for the lucky charm. I really do appreciate it!"_

-x-

Kristoph felt his blood freeze and his eyes widen behind his glasses, (_She stole the other bottle when I touched it with my bare hands! She tricked me, that little bitch..._). Phoenix pointed at Kristoph, "What reason could you have to be at the residence of a forger, Mr. Gavin, besides having something forged?" [Silence] Klavier looked like he was about to faint, and Kristoph simply stood there, light shining off his glasses, "Mr. Wright, you do not have any solid evidence that I forged that page at all..." Phoenix nodded, "You're right."

Kristoph smiled, "Then, there is nothing else to discuss. You have forged evidence, and ended up not using it because you got a piece of real evidence to replace it. But what about your previous trials? Hmm..." Kristoph broke off as he noticed that Phoenix was still grinning, "Something funny, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix nodded, "You didn't let me finish, Mr. Gavin. I said I didn't have any solid evidence. But there is something I do have, solid testimony."

Gavin sneered, "Impossible. I haven't forged anything, so there is no one to implicate me." It was obvious that Kristoph was hiding something. The judge looked at Phoenix, "Mr. Wright, though it is not supposed to be the focus of this case, it has become apparent that it is case related. Mr. Wright, you said you have witness testimony to implicate Mr. Gavin? I must warn you not to make a mistake, as that will cost you this trial." I nodded, "Of course. The person... is Trucy Enigmar."

Zak eyes widened as Kristophs eyes widened, "What? Who the hell is Trucy Enigmar?" Phoenix pointed at Zak, who looked angry, "Trucy is Mr. Enigmar's daughter. You see, she is the one who gave me the forged page, as well as your career."

Kristophs head snapped to the side as if he had been slapped, then slowly raised his fist and slammed it on the table, "Of course. Of course she was his daughter. She... you... how did you... it doesn't matter, I will still... Wright... Wright..."

[Tell the Truth 2007] "!" Kristoph screamed as his glasses were knocked off and his hair flew as if being blown by a fierce wind. He finally lowered his head, his calm, cool demeanor replaced by an insane glare. Klavier fainted. "How... how did you find me out, Wright! How did you do it!"

Phoenix looked at him with the same coolness that would have made Kristoph look like a hothead, "I recruited Misham and his daughter, of course. They can also testify as to your involvement. We have been chasing you for a while, and we finally have you."

[Silence] What happened next was something even Phoenix wouldn't have been able to foresee...

Kristoph simply glared insanely at Phoenix for another moment, then cackled, "Ha! You think you have won? You can't start gloating until its all over, and let me tell you, it isn't over, not yet!" With that, Kristoph reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny metallic object,

It was a revolver.

Kristoph aimed at me, "Die, Phoenix Wright!" Phoenix, frozen in shock at the sight of the firearm, could do nothing as Kristoph pulled the trigger. Meekins was already almost to Kristoph as he pulled the trigger, but it wasn't enough. However, the bullet was slightly thrown off as Meekins tackled Kristoph from the witness stand. And the bullet fired from the gun didn't hit Wright. Phoenix noticed no pain and turned his head at the crumpling noise next to him. Zak Gramarye was slumped over the defense bench, blood oozing from the hole directly in his forehead...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 29, 2019, 2:00PM

District Court,

Main Lobby

[Silence]

Gumshoe patted me on the shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear about your client, Pal. It turned out he was innocent after all." Valant had confessed to arranging the crime scene to implicate Zak, so the trial would have ended with a not guilty had Zak survived the gunshot. I nodded, "Thank you, Gumshoe. I appreciate it." Edgeworth nodded solemnly, "I am also sorry to hear about what happened. I happened to be here on a different case. I can honestly tell you I know how it feels that something like this happens. Its... for lack of a better word, its a load of bullshit."

I snorted with a smile, "Well said, Edgeworth. Thank you." Edgeworth nodded, stood awkwardly for a moment, then stalked away with Gumshoe in tow. As he was walking away, Edgeworth turned back to him, "Oh, and incidentally, Regina Berry and everyone else from the Berry Big Circus say hello." Edgeworth then turned and walked into one of the lobbies. I turned to the other detective who was actually working the case. "Whats your name, again?" [Tyrell Badd ~ The Truth isn't Sweet] The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand mirror, "Badd. Tyrell Badd. I always had a feeling about that guy, ever since he defended me in court." Badd shook his head, "I was involved in a case once where someone was murdered like this. It was a real mess, since no one knew who had actually killed him. It was a real mess."

I nodded, "Has the victims daughter been told?" Badd nodded, "Yeah. She disappeared for the moment as well, but I think she will turn up." I grimaced, "She disappeared?" Badd nodded, "Yup. I don't if anyone is actually looking for her..." Badd took the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed the business end at me, "You should make yourself useful and go look for her." I was already out of the way, searching desperately for Trucy. [Silence]

Of course, it wasn't Trucy I eventually found, it was the Amazing Mr. Hat. I smiled and went over to the slightly shaking puppet, "Why, hello there. You look like an interesting fella. Whats your name?" The puppet quivered slightly and a tear streaked Trucy emerged from underneath Mr. Hat, "His name is Mr. Hat." I smiled, "Pretty cool. He's a part of your magic act, right?" Trucy nodded, sniffing a little, "Yes, I can do other things too, but I don't really feel like it right now, Mr. Lawyer..." Trucy put Mr. Hat away and stood there, her hat covering everything above her nose.

I knelt down to her eye level, "Hey, there is no need to worry about it. Everything is going to be all right." Trucy sniffed, "How? Daddy is... daddy is..." Trucy couldn't finish the sentence, and I put my hands on her shoulders, "Hey, its going to be all right, I promise." (_I can't promise that I can be there forever, but I can take care of you for at least a little while. I had a chance to fix my mistake, and I failed, again. I'm sorry Trucy..._) Trucy wiped her tears away and smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Lawyer. You must really have believed in Daddy." I nodded, "Your dad is innocent. The trial would have ended that way had he not..." I didn't finish, but she nodded, "I know, thank you for believing in him, Mr. Lawyer..." [Won the Case! ~ Unending Victory] Then, she gave a little peck on the cheek and walked away, "Trucy?" I asked, and she turned around, "Yes, Mr. Lawyer?" I took out a phone, "Is there anybody you need to call? Anybody who can take care of you?"

Trucy tapped her chin in thought, "I don't think so, but I'm sure I can find somebody!" I got up from kneeling, "Well, I think I'll make sure you find somebody, and if we can't I'll take care of you. Will that be okay?" Trucy smiled in delight, "Yeah, that would be great!" She grabbed my hand, "C'mon Mr. Lawyer! Lets go hunt for people to take care of me! It sounds fun." And as I was led firmly from the lobby, I realized that some things were simply destined to happen. Of course, this is one destined I certainly won't complain about...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What a happy mini-ending. What did you think of it? Did you like the music? Did you like the Phoenix's plan? Did you like that Trucy and Phoenix still end up together? I was originally was going to have her stay with Zak, but I couldn't take doing that and killed off Zak instead. I like it this way better anyway.

As Franny would say, "YOU FOOLISH FOOLS SHOULD GET ON WITH YOUR FOOLISH REVIEWING BEFORE I TAKE MY WHIP TO YOUR FOOLISH FACES!"

Thanks, as always,

Kongu123


	16. Epilogue

Fixing My Mistakes:

Epilogue

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

Its finally drawing to a close, guys. This is going to document the seven years after Turnabout "Endgame". We'll get to see what happens to the people, and the story will end. Wondering whats gonna happen? Start reading, GET ON WITH IT! (Cheering erupts).

PS we have a scene from Apollos POV. Its the first section in 2026.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 26, 2019, 9:46AM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

Due to the massive influx of cases given to the office, Diego and I finally convinced Mia that it was time to move into a bigger office. So, about two months after the Zak Gramarye case, we finally moved into a bigger office, with space for four full time lawyers and maybe an intern or something. Trucy and I were busy moving my stuff into my new office as Diego came in, "Got everything from the truck, Wright? The guys want to head off, something about a lunch date..." I nodded, "We got everything, did you get that monster into your office?"

Diego's expression reminded me of a mild pout, "Why do you insult the only thing I love almost as much as your boss?" I laughed, "It's fun. Yeah, we have everything Diego. Thanks." Diego was about to leave, when he sipped from a mug that three seconds ago I was sure wasn't there, "Be sure to get everything right. After all, if you blend a cup of coffee wrong, it doesn't taste good at all, does it?" That's when Trucy surprised both of us, "Actually, blending the coffee wrong would simply get a different flavor, and different flavors don't necessarily taste bad, just different."

Diego and I simply stared at her for a moment before burying my face into my hands, "I knew talking to you would be a bad influence..." Diego stared at her for another moment before chuckling, "Ha! You've got class, little lady. I like that. You'll go far in this office..." Diego continued chuckling and left to go put together his coffee machine. I turned to my adopted daughter, "When did you learn to speak coffeenese? I don't want you drinking coffee at such a young age..." Trucy made a face, "Are you kidding, Daddy? I hate coffee. It tastes like something you fish out of a drainer."

I laughed and ruffled the little magicians hair, "Don't say that where Diego can hear you. I'm sure he would be religiously obligated to feed you so much coffee you would begin wearing a glowing mask and recite coffee proverbs." Trucy giggled, "Yeah right, all I have to do sic Mr. Hat on him. His coffee would be no match for my magic!" I laughed, "Good, its nice to know that he will avoid us from now on."

Pearl walked into the room, "Hey, Trucy, the new Nickel Samurai episode is on! Maya is going berserk and foaming at the mouth!" Trucy leapt up and followed Pearl out of room. A moment later, a chuckling Mia entered my new office, "Great. I hope there aren't any clients about to come in. I would hate it if the first thing they saw was May, Pearls and Trucy watching cartoons instead of professional lawyers greeting them." I chuckled, "Are you kidding, they will probably think the three of them are the lawyers and hire them on the spot. I would..."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, of course you would. You only have one male co-worker, and I'm pretty sure that if had never met, he would have ended up bi or something." I snorted as I started organizing the files I had just gotten out of the box. Mia began getting some more files out of a different box. That's when I saw an opportunity to speak to her about something that was troubling me, "Hey, Chief. Hypothetical situation: I died in a horrendous accident. Would you and Diego take care of Trucy?"

Mia looked up at me sharply, "Are you... dying or something?" I chuckled, "No, no, nothing like that, its just, what happened in April is still bugging me, and I would just like to make sure that in the event that something like that happens again and it doesn't miss, I want to make sure that Trucy has someone to fall back on... I mean... I'm not sure I'm saying this right..." But Mia surprised me with a bout of chuckling, "Of course we will. Diego loves her, and so do I. If something happens to you, you can bet that we will take care of her..."

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Chief."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 14, 2019, 2:36PM

Los Angeles International Airport

Terminal B

Gumshoe looked like he was about to cry, but he saluted smartly at Edgeworth, "Of course, Mr. Edgeworth, Sir! Thank you so much for recommending my promotion, I owe it all to you, pal!" Edgeworth chuckled, "Of course, Detective. Its time your hard work paid off. I'm sure you will make a wonderful chief of police." He turned to me, "And so, I suppose this is it, Wright." You have helped see some of the mistakes in my life, and you helped me fix them. I appreciate everything you have done for me."

I took the hand he offered and shook it firmly, "I have a feeling we will meet again, Edgeworth. While you are off building a name for yourself in Germany, I'm sure you will have lots of opportunities that the rest of us won't. I know it isn't really your style, but take advantage of them." Edgeworth nodded, "Of course, that is my plan already." Edgeworth had decided to take his career to Germany, where he would work with Franziska change legal systems world wide. Then, I winked at him, "And be careful, I hear European women make American women look horrendous, no pun intended."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Both you and Gumshoe have insisted for years that I attract women far and wide. I have seen no evidence of this, so I don't see why you pursue it." I laughed, and pointed my finger at him, "Are you kidding? Lets see, there was Ema Skye, Wendy Oldbag, even the Chief admitted you were cute..." Gumshoes shoulders were shaking with laughter, "Don't forget Ms. Teneiro and Lauren Paups!" Edgeworth shot Gumshoe a dirty look, "Really, detective? Besides, Ms. Teneiro said that she simply was trying to make it up to me that she had suspected me in murdering Mr. Hicks."

I smiled slyly, "Oh really? What did she do to _make it up_ to you?" Edgeworth actually turned slightly red as Gumshoe and I started laughing harder, and then Edgeworth did the only thing left to him,

"Objection!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 15, 2026, 10:00AM

Fey & Co. Law Offices

I could feel my hair drooping from the sweating I was doing as I entered Fey & Co. Law Offices. I couldn't believe they had even consented to interview me. And as I walked in, I encountered a pretty weird sight. A woman in her twenties dressed in a kimono or something was playing battleship, and chess, and poker or something with a man with a weird visor on with pearly white hair. The woman looked to be in complete concentration while the white haired man was sipping from a mug of coffee. The two turned their heads as I entered.

The man grinned, "Justice, right?" I nodded, "Y-Yup, t-that's m-me! I'm Apollo Justice, Attorney at Law, or... um... f-future Attorney at Law... I mean..." The man laughed, "Ha! You seem nervous, kid. Have some coffee." He handed me another mug that simply slid from across the table, (_How did he do that?_), and I took a sip... and immediately spit the bitter crap out. The woman started laughing, "Never accept a cup of coffee from Diego, unless your tongue is made of steel." I finished spitting coffee and turned to the woman, "Well, I don't have a tongue of steel, but I have CHORDS OF STEEL!" I forced my voice to sound firm and intimidating, and the two looked at me, unimpressed.

As if on cue, a man in a blue suit and spiky hair accompanied by a girl dressed in a top hat and a cape, (_What the hell do these guys do?_), both of whom were talking, "But Daddy, how can you say that? I think if I pulled _you_ out of my magic panties, It would be sensational!" The man chuckled dryly, "Yeah, it'd be sensational... until I was arrested on stage. Just trust me, Trucy. It would be a bad idea..." The man broke off as he noticed me for the first time, "Apollo? Good, you're here. I'm Phoenix Wright." He held out his hand, and I shook it with gusto, "Phoenix Wright? The Phoenix Wright? Its an honor to meet you, sir!" The man in the visor snorted, "Ha! Mr. Wright there is greeted like a hero while the real hero of this firm is not only ignored, but his greeting is literally spit out. You shouldn't hire him."

Wright rolled his eyes, "Diego, you can't fire him because he doesn't like your coffee. I'm telling you, this kid is somebody we should take before Grossberg hires him." Wright turned to me, "You ready for an interview?" I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck, "Um.. yes, of course, lead the way, sir!" Wright chuckled and motioned me to follow him. The girl, Trucy began to follow as well, but Wright did a shooing motion with his hand, and she went over to the table, pouting.

Wright closed the door and motioned me to sit down. He sat down at his own desk and took out a file, which I thought was mine. To my surprise, he slid it over to me, "Read this over, once." I nodded, then began to look over everything in the file. It was something about an older case, presumably about a convict running to meet some detective then killing her. I finished the file, and then set it down on the desk. Wright looked at me in surprise, "That was only ten minutes. What do you think about it?" I shrugged, "Well, I don't think it was the convict, I think it was the woman with the camera, though I couldn't really catch her motive, but there was the camera, which had a timer, then there was the place she was at, which she couldn't have known about the car..."

Wright smiled and nodded, "You are good. All right, you are hired." I blinked, "Really?" He nodded, "Yup. Just read over and sign these forms, and then you can move into your office." I felt my jaw drop open, (_I get my own office? Man, these guys must be desperate!_). One of Wrights eyebrows shot up, "You know, you could catch flies if you stand there with your mouth hanging open like that." I shut my mouth and got up to shake his hand, "Thank you so much, you won't regret it!" I grabbed the briefcase I brought and went across the hall the room Wright indicated was my office. I sat down at the desk, with a really comfy chair, and looked into the drawers. I stopped when I found a large stack of comics about the steel samurai.

I started reading one when the woman from before came in, "What are you doing in my office?" I gulped, "I'm sorry, I thought Mr. Wright said this was my office." (_Now you look like an idiot! Great move, Apollo. Shes not bad looking either..._) I began gathering up my things when Wright came in with an annoyed expression, "Apollo, put your stuff back. Maya, this isn't your office. You don't work here. You help us with investigations from time to time, but you don't actually work here." Maya pouted, "But-" Wright held up his hand, "No buts, take your comics and take them with you when you go." Maya lifted her chin up in an imperious manner, took the comics I had just been reading, and stomped out. Wright chuckled, "I hope she never changes. Oh, and by the way, you have your first case. Diego will go with you to the detention center."

I felt my jaw drop open again, "W-What! A Case? I'm not sure I'm ready..." I could feel my legs turn to jelly at the thought. Wright just laughed, "Of course you are. Now get going. Diego already doesn't like you. If you piss him off by making him wait, he might throw his mug at you." He then began laughing again, and didn't stop even as I made my way out the door to meet my first client...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I watched Apollo and an annoyed Diego leave the office with a good feeling. I also noticed Trucy, who made a move to join them, then looked at me. I nodded and she followed Diego and Apollo to go meet Wocky Kitaki. I turned to Maya, "So, you ready to suffer a horrific defeat?" She grinned and placed her hands on her hips, "Fat chance, Nick. I will destroy you with my new strategy!" The two of us sat down and began playing. I put a bishop and a couple of checkers on the board, "So, did you hear that Ema Skye became a forensic investigator?" Maya nodded, "Putting down a miniature of the Evil Magistrate and a Pokemon card on the board, "Yup, she told me yesterday when we had lunch."

I chuckled, "Oh, lunch, huh? I had no idea you guys were so... close..." I put down the ace and pair of twos I had in my hand and placed a queen and a Risk cannon piece on the board, while Mayas face reddened, "You're a perv, you know that Nick? I guess surrounding you with teenage girls at such a young age has clouded your judgment." I chuckled, "Oh yeah, definitely. Its no way related to the fact that you and the Chief were dead certain that I was going to ask Edgeworth out at any time." Maya rolled her eyes, "Of course you were. I still expect to not find you here one day and send us a post card from Germany announcing your marriage." She removed my checker pieces and replaced them with a bunch of pennies.

I placed a king on the board and removed her Evil Magistrate, "You know that will never happen. Edgeworth has too many women after him. Even if I was interested, I'm pretty sure he would have turned out to be asexual." Maya laughed, "Oh well. According to sis, she would much rather have you chasing him than me." I looked at her from across the table, "Does she still think that we are secretly dating?" Maya grinned, "Yup. She keep expecting us to announce _our_ marriage. She keeps trying to set me up with all these hot shot lawyers. You know, maybe I'll go for Apollo. He seems like a strapping young man, and besides he obviously likes steel samurai!"

I suddenly felt something that I hadn't felt in a while. It was a spike of pure, hot blooded jealousy. It must have shown, because Maya gasped, "You're... you're jealous! You're totally jealous!" She clapped her hands with an excited grin, "I didn't know you cared, Nick! Have you reconsidered your feelings for me? Pearls will be overjoyed!" I waved my hands, "NO! Don't tell that to Pearls, and I'm not jealous!" Maya folded her arms, that silly grin still on her face, "Ha! Like I believe that! You aren't the only one with a Magatama!" She pointed to the orange Magatama around her neck, and I grimaced, "...Damn it."

She took on an expression of triumph, "Well, Nick. I'm waiting! Say you're jealous, and I'll leave you alone!" I looked at her in utter defeat, then looked back at my hand, "I'm not jealous." Maya frowned, then smiled again, "I've waited patiently for almost ten years now. I'll wait a little longer." She put another Pokemon card on the table and pointed a finger at me triumphantly, "Ha, I win! You owe me a dollar!" I sighed and pulled a dollar out of my wallet, "I'll admit that you are my best friend, but..." Maya leaned over and put a finger on my lips, "Hey, its okay. Forget I said anything." She sat back in her chair and reshuffled her deck, "Ready to be destroyed again?" I looked at my wallet, "All I have are twenties." Maya grinned maliciously, "Those are fine..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 7, 2026, 9:34PM

Sunshine Coliseum,

Lamiroir's Dressing Room

As Lang left with Daryan Crescend, who was busy screaming at Machi, LeTouse turned to me, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Wright. I understand you have a history of helping track down numerous criminals." I nodded, "No problem. That history was with the help of Detective Gumshoe. I couldn't have done the investigating without his help." Letouse nodded, "Once again, thank you." He turned around left, walking past Apollo and Trucy, who were both staring dumbstruck at everything going on around them. I put my arms around both of them surprising them both. Apollo fought his way out and turned to me, "Mr. Wright? What were you doing?" I laughed, "Surprising you. You owe me a dollar."

Apollo was about to start protesting when Klavier Gavin came up to me, "Ah, Herr Wright. Thank you for preventing a tragedy here at the concert." It was obvious he wanted to throttle me for keeping him in the dark, but I shrugged, "No problem, but I couldn't have done without the help of a couple of friends of mine. I shouldn't have gotten all the credit." Klavier nodded coldly, "I see. Have a good night, Herr Wright, Herr Forehead, Fraulein..." He turned on his heel and went over to talk to LeTouse.

I turned to the magician and the lawyer, "C'mon, lets go home." As we were walking out, Trucy bounded up next to me, "Daddy, you seem to know exactly how these things happened, Do you have a secret informant? Do you have a time machine? Are you from the future? We could totally win the lottery!" I turned to my daughter, "You know, I think you and Maya hang out too much."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

December 17, 2026, 12:00AM

Fey Manor

And so, the somewhat tragic love story of Diego Armando and Mia Fey finally came to a happy ending when the two of them _finally _gave in to the pressure of their friends and family and got married at Fey manor. This was the obvious choice, as Diego wasn't religious, and Mia was a spirit medium. And, at noon sharp they came out from the manor where the happy couple were finally seen off for their honeymoon. Almost everyone was there: Gumshoe and Maggey, Larry (For some strange reason), Grossberg, Ema and Lana Skye, A host of spirit mediums from Kurain, which also included Misty, Bikini and Iris, and of course, Apollo, Trucy, Maya, Pearl, and myself.

The two of them finally got in the limo, and drove away into the beautiful winter afternoon. The other guests began dispersing, and I realized that this might be the last time I saw many of them, so I put their images into my mind:

Gumshoe still had that unkempt hair, but he and Maggey looked genuinely happy together. They themselves had been married for three years, now. They also told me that Maggey was expecting, and it made me genuinely pleased that destiny saw fit to bring two of the unluckiest people I knew together. The feathers on her shirt and his green trench coat would probably never change.

Larry had apparently become an actor for a bit, but now he was once again Laurice Deauxnim. Misty had left him all of her notes, so he had illustrated multiple childrens books and was now a successful author. His unlucky breaks had finally broken, and he was even apparently seeing a girl who wasn't a super model, but a fellow artist. However, as always, he had added a certain "excitement" to the wedding proceedings by playing the bagpipes. Some things would definitely never change.

Grossberg simply stood around looking rich. Apparently, he had actually gone and apologized to the entire Fey family for everything he had done, and the Fey's had forgiven him. He had made some mistakes, but he was a good guy.

Ema Skye had passed her exam (with a couple of strings pulled by Edgeworth), and fulfilled her dream of becoming a forensic investigator. She actually got Lana reinstated as a detective, and the two were now investigative partners with Klavier Gavin. It was also obvious that Ema was out to get Apollo, according to the looks she directed his way during the ceremony, and the blushes that Apollo had on his face in her presence.

Misty had returned as master, bringing Kurain back to its former glory. She was also trying to push Maya into seriously training, without much notable success.

Bikini and Iris were still happily living together at Hazakura Temple. Since Iris got released from prison, the two had brought Hazakura to prosperity, and had apparently invented a Super Special Awesome Course, which not only had a waterfall, but flamethrowers as well. It was surprisingly popular.

Apollo had successfully defended several clients in the last while, and had really proved his mettle in court. So much, in fact, that Edgeworth came back to face him himself... and lost. Apollo was now considered an equal at Fey & Co, and was also apparently interested in Ms. Skye.

Trucy got the rights for the Gramarye Troupes magic tricks, and was planning a world tour with Mr. Hat. Pearl and her had been trying to desperately get Maya and I together. Something about making sure I wasn't alone.

Speaking of Pearl, she was working at Fey & Co, trying to decide if she wanted to become a defense attorney, or at the suggestion of Ema, become a detective. She figured she had a lot of time to decide, but I think she will be a detective. Something about so us defense lawyers have a detective they can trust.

And Maya, of course, was still Maya. She still hung out at the office for long periods of time, but she also spent a lot of time at Kurain, since she would become the next master. She and Misty were working together to change some of the traditions so that what happened with Morgan wouldn't happen again.

As I was preparing to head home with Trucy, Maya walked up to me, "Hey Nick, can we talk?" I frowned, (_I get the feeling this won't be a good talk..._) But I nodded and followed her. We walked for a bit in silence to a little lake nearby Kurain, and then Maya began, "Nick, for a while now, I've... liked you. And you have liked me. But... uh... well, as you can see, we aren't exactly going out." She turned to me, "So, uh... whats the problem?" I sighed, "I'm just not the right guy for you." Maya snorted, "Yeah, and I'm a lawyer. Nick, you're a good guy. You're gentle, caring, good with kids. And you enjoy having fun. All the stuff I look for in a man."

She turned to me, "Am I doing something wrong? Am I not pretty enough for ya?" I could tell the last part was sarcastic. She was actually incredibly attractive. She had retained the cuteness factor she had as a teen, but had also developed in... ah, certain ways... that made her as sexy as her older sister. "Its not anything like that, Maya. It's not anything you're doing. You... you're perfect." Maya looked at me in confusion, "Then, whats up... you aren't really gay, are you?" I laughed, "Good God, no. Definitely not gay." I sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't really put it into words, but we can't be together."

Maya looked at me for a moment, then sighed, "Oh well, I guess it was worth a shot." Then she smiled mysteriously, "Call me hopeful, but I still have a feeling. I think I'll wait just a little longer." I sighed, "Maya, you shouldn't wait for me. What about other people." Then, probably because I was off guard,she kissed. It was fleeting, but... wonderful. She pulled away after a moment, looked me in the eye, and said, "There are no other people, Nick." Then she walked away, tunelessly whistling to herself, leaving me to my dark thoughts...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 23, 2027, 10:30AM

Hermits Hut

"Why did you seek me out? Forgive me, but I have a hard time believing that things went so badly that you simply wish to die." The old man looked completely confused, as if he had expected me to try to run away. "Look, can we just get it over with. You said the price was my life, I'm here to give it to you." The old man looked at me for a moment, and after a minute or so of silence, he nodded. "Very well, follow me outside."

We walked out quickly, and the old man sat down cross legged on a massive rock, "Stand before me, Mr. Wright." I went over obediently, and he looked at me, "Any last words or questions?" I sighed, "I do have one question, why do you want my life?" The old man nodded, "I had a feeling you would ask that. Well, two reasons. One, I will keep your life force so that I can help someone else with similar problems. In addition, if I don't take your life, the time stream could lose its cohesion, since you are technically of two different time lines. Time is more fragile than it would appear, and it is something you want, right?"

(_So he isn't going to sacrifice to some weird God or something. That's a relief._) "Am I still going to go to the after life, or whatever is after this?" The old man frowned, "In all honesty, I'm not sure. I know that spirit mediums cannot channel timed spirits, so I really couldn't tell you." I nodded, "All right then, I guess I'm ready." The old man nodded, "Close your eyes. I doubt you want to watch." I nodded, and closed my eyes.

And then, suddenly I felt something... enter... my chest, and I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. My first case. Mia's death, Facing von Karma in court. The fear of losing Maya to De Killer, Running across the Dusky Bridge, losing my badge, adopting Trucy, finding Apollo, defeating Kristoph. All of it ran in front of my closed eyes, and I could see it all, but at the same time, I could almost see it fading, falling into some black abyss. And before I knew it, I could see nothing... fell nothing...

Remember nothing...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My eyes opened.

The old man chuckled, "Well now, you were out cold for about three hours! Here, have some water." I stared at the old man, "But... I thought..." The old man shook his head, "Don't talk, I'll explain... after you drink some water." I accepted the cup he held out to me and drank deeply. After I was done, I handed the cup back to the man, and noticed what else he was holding. It looked like a small black sphere, and it seemed to be... steaming...

The old man followed my gaze, "I assume you are wondering why you aren't dead?" I nodded, and he picked up the small sphere, "This is... your life?" I looked at the old man, "What, am I a vampire or something?" The old man laughed, "Good gracious no. This is your previous life. Let me explain." He sat down on a nearby rock while I got up into a sitting position. "You see, as I explained earlier, you were a part of two different timline's. Time couldn't function whileyou were essentially two different people, so one of those people had to die."

He held up the sphere, "This is the person you were before. Try to remember what happened to you before you met me that day." I wracked my mind, but I honestly could not remember anything that had happened before I woke back up in my apartment back in 2016. The old man nodded, "Nothing, right? I had to take those memories, that man, and put them away so that there is no danger to the current space time continuum. Understand?"

I shook my head, "It sounds like a sci-fi movie." The old man scrunched his face as if thinking, "If you think about it, your entire life has been a big sci-fi movie." I shrugged, "I wouldn't trade it for anything." The old man smiled, "I was impressed by your dedication all of these years. You never faltered or even tried to recant on our deal. I'm very impressed, if that means anything to you." The old man started walking away, "One more thing, Maya is in love with you, but she is getting a little impatient. You should fix that. Toodles." Then he went back into his cabin and shut the door.

I sat there for a bit before getting up and going back down the mountain. I began thinking about what an utter idiot I was. (_The old man could have told me this was what he meant. Then I could have done things differently over the last seven years._) However, my thoughts soon turned away from the old mans stupidity and reflected on all of the things I could do. I could go with Trucy on her world tour. I could give serious time to training Apollo and Pearls. I could finally ask Maya out. As I reflected on this, one solid fact kept reflecting as if off a shining ice shelf on a beautiful winter day:

It was a good day to be alive...

**The End**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I would like to thank you all for reading this. I kinda expected it to get shot down. If you are reading this, please oh please oh please review! Even if you have already! I want you opinions over this chapter, I want your opinions over the story as a whole, share EVERYTHING!

Oh, and to those who thought I was seriously going to kill Nick off, that saddens me. How can you kill off Phoenix? Yet, at the same time, I am glad I have kept some of you guys in suspense.

Thank you all for everything: your reading, your reviews, and most of all, your time. Cause, as the old man has taught us, Time is pretty is important. We can do many things with it, so its important that we treat it with caution: we only live once after all.

Thank you all so much for reading. Good night, and good luck,

Sincerely,

Kongu123


End file.
